


Harry Ends Your Suffering

by Foxflarechan



Series: Harry Ends Your Suffering Series [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marble Hornets
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Bad Albus Dumbledore, Blood and Gore, Death, Evil Albus Dumbledore, Harry is a creepypasta, Harry is gay, Harry is the sassy teenage wizard, He doesn't like it, Hermione Granger Bashing, I Keep Adding Tags, I can't sleep a lot, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Multi, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Ron Weasley Bashing, Suggestive Dreams, Swearing, everyone loves Harry in a skirt, harry crossdresses, i write this when I can't sleep, sassy teenage wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 43,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxflarechan/pseuds/Foxflarechan
Summary: Harry has had it. He is done with his so-called family. He snaps, killing them. Harry then gets taken in by Slenderman as the newest Creepypasta. What awaits him? This starts before his fourth year. Harry x Creepypasta. MxM. Possibly Harem? Possibly MPreg? Who knows cause it ain't me.
Relationships: BEN (BEN Drowned)/Eyeless Jack/Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer, BEN (BEN Drowned)/Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer, Eyeless Jack/Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer, Harry Potter/ Multi, Harry Potter/Ben Drowned, Harry Potter/Eyeless Jack, Harry Potter/Other(s), Harry Potter/Ticci Toby, Hoody/Eyeless Jack/Masky (Creepypasta), Hoody/Masky (Creepypasta), Tobias Erin "Toby" Roger | Ticci Toby/BEN (BEN Drowned), Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/Eyeless Jack, Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/Hoody/Masky (Creepypasta), Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/Jeffrey Woods | Jeff The Killer, Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/Masky (Creepypasta), Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers|Ticci Toby/Eyeless Jack/Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer, harry potter/creepypasta, harry potter/hoodie, harry potter/jeff the killer, harry potter/masky
Series: Harry Ends Your Suffering Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937056
Comments: 234
Kudos: 806





	1. Chapter 1

Harry fell to the floor with a thud, his cheek stinging from the blow as his uncle had just punched him. He was done with it all. He was tired of them. He just wanted to live a normal life, but that wasn't allowed for 'Harry Potter,' aka the boy-who-lived.

He was so tired of that name. It brought him nothing but pain and misery. Harry just wanted to be Harry, not someone remembered for a damned curse rebounding off him as a baby.

  
It didn’t help that now he didn’t even have any friends at school. Hermione and Ron had abandoned him at the end of their third year since it seemed like so much danger threw itself at Harry. He knew it would happen eventually but it still hurt. It hurt to know that after so much, they would abandon him.

  
Harry slowly stood up, feeling his anger fuel him as he glared at his uncle with hatred in his eyes. He was done. He was tired of suffering for no reason other than that others just wanted him to suffer.  
He was going to put an end to the suffering.

  
“Freak what the hell do you think you’re doing?!” Vernon yelled at him, spitting everywhere as he goes to hit Harry again. As he swung, Harry caught his wrist, his eyes tinted red as he glared at his ‘dearest uncle’. With a twist, the large man was crying out in pain. He held his injured wrist to his chest as Harry started to giggle madly before it turned into insane laughter.

  
“Oh don’t worry ‘uncle’ Vernon. I’ll end your suffering soon, not to mention ‘dearest aunt’ Petunia’s and Dudley’s. After all, how else will I thank you three for such ‘wonderful’ care over the years?” Harry told him, his laughter turning into a soft giggle, emerald green eyes flashing red as he held out his arm.

  
Vernon yelled out as he was flung to the wall of the kitchen, pinned there and unable to move. Harry casually grabbed the knife off the counter, walking over to the man. He smirked as he saw the man struggle to be free, unable to scream due to his magic holding him in place.

  
“What’s wrong ‘Uncle’? Unable to yell about the freak using his freakiness on you?” Harry giggled out, slicing at the man with the knife. Vernon made a face, pain shooting through his sliced arm, blood dripping onto the floor. “Don’t worry. Your suffering will be over soon.” Harry told him, stabbing him in the leg. “I just want you to know how I felt all these years of abuse.”

  
This went on for a while, Harry smiling happily as he stabbed and cut his helpless uncle. He hadn’t had this much fun in a long time.

  
Once he finally freed the man of his magic, Vernon fell to the floor, barely breathing. Harry giggled, grabbing him by the hair and making him look at him. “Goodbye Uncle Vernon. I’ll end your suffering now.” And with that, Harry sliced his neck, the man struggling to breathe through his own blood for a moment before life left him.

  
Harry smiled, dropping the man as he got ready for the other two.

  
Maybe he’ll make a stop at Marge’s place as well and end her suffering.

* * *

  
Harry walked through the woods with a slight skip in his step and a tune on his mind, smiling. He had his school stuff shrunk and hidden in a backpack he had taken from Dudley’s room, along with a clean set of clothes he had shrunk to fit him.

  
Hedwig flew through the forest, gladly following the wizard she had been with for years. Harry could still see the fearful faces as he ended their miserable lives. He couldn’t help but chuckle, finding joy over their fear as they were helpless against him. They were gone now, dead and bloodied.

  
A static sound surrounded Harry, making him put up his guard, Hedwig landing close by.

  
 **“Hello. I was curious as to who was the one to snap here in England. I did not expect a wizard, however.”** A voice rang through his head, making Harry look around for the source, seeing a tall man in a black suit standing before him. Harry blinked in surprise at the sight that the man had no face, and tentacles coming out of his back. The faceless being seemed amused at his shocked expression. **“I suppose none of your kind has seen me in a long time so I am probably a large shock for you. My name is Slenderman, though I was largely known as the Operator to your kind. It has come to my knowledge that you have snapped, as in you have embraced a darker side of yourself and killed others that have caused it. Because of this, I wanted to offer you a place among others like you. You will be under my protection, and as you are currently underaged, you will be allowed to go back to your school to finish your education and I will act as your magical guardian, as connections inside your world will let me do so. All I would ask of you is to occasionally go on missions for me. You will be free to kill if you want, under certain restrictions as to not draw attention to ourselves, as well as leave whenever. Not to mention I can get you the medical attention you need and that soul piece out of you, as the only other ways to get it out would be for you to die.”** Harry stared at him in shock.

  
“Soul piece? I have a piece of Voldemort stuck in me?!” Harry exclaimed, making Hedwig hoot worriedly at her owner as she landed on his shoulder, nuzzling his cheek gently.

  
Slenderman nodded at the young wizard. **“It would seem that the wraith you call Voldemort managed to stick a soul piece inside of you as he died, I can remove it from you with no harm to you if you wished.”** Slenderman told him. Harry thought over it for a moment before nodding.

  
He wanted to become stronger, better than he was now. He could tell that going with this man would make him that. Harry needed to get out from underneath Dumbledore’s thumb. He wanted to be rid of the responsibilities that were being pushed upon him.

  
Slenderman held a hand out to the young wizard, letting Harry grasp it as the two and owl disappeared from the forest clearing.

  
The wizarding world wouldn’t know what hit them the next time they saw Harry Potter.

* * *

  
Harry stumbled slightly as they appeared before a large mansion in the woods, making him blink as he looked around.

  
 **“You will eventually get used to the feeling of my transportation. For now, follow me, Harry. I will get the resident doctor to check you over before I take out the soul shard and you can meet the other current house residents after dinner.”** Slender told Harry, making him nod as he followed the tall entity to the door.

  
Slenderman walked inside the mansion, looking towards a figure sitting on the couch with two others. Harry followed behind curiously, looking around as he did but still on his guard. Slenderman did say that there were others that killed here, it would be best to stay on guard.

  
 **“Eyeless, you are needed to do a check on our newest member. Once you are done, let me know. He just snapped today so be careful with him.”** Slenderman told someone, making Harry snap back from his thoughts as he noticed someone get off the couch. Harry couldn’t help but blink owlishly at the blue mask the figure wore.

  
“Alright Slender.” The figure said, looking at Harry now from what he could tell. Hedwig hooted, looking around the place as she sat perched on Harry’s shoulder.

  
“Cool! He has an o-owl! Yo n-newbie, w-what’s your name?! I’m Toby! How do you kill? Do you h-have your owl p-peck out their eyes? T-that would be c-cool!” One of the other people in the room said as he hopped up from the couch. Harry blinked in surprise at the figure, not use to someone so hyper.

  
“Harry. No, I do not use Hedwig to kill. She's just my pet and friend. And I use a knife currently along with magic.” Harry answered the ticking boy, curious about the random jerks the boy seemed to do, but didn’t ask.

  
“Magic?! W-what kind?! Do you use the s-same magic as S-Slendy?! Do you use fire m-magic?! I wanna s-see!” Toby exclaimed, stuttering slightly. Harry sweatdropped, wondering where this guy seemed to get his energy. He was definitely older than Harry, probably seventeen or eighteen. He acted as if he was five, however.

  
 **“That is enough Toby. Let Harry get settled in and later if he lets you, he can show you his powers.”** Slender said, smacking Toby over the head with a tentacle, making the ticking killer pout.

  
The blue mask-wearing male shook his head at Toby’s antics, motioning Harry to follow him. “I’m Eyeless Jack. You can just call me Jack or EJ if the other Jack is in the room. I’m one of the resident doctors when these idiots hurt themselves.” EJ explained as the two of them walked. Harry smiled, nodding as he followed the man.

  
“Well, as you probably heard. I’m Harry. I apparently just snapped, whatever that means. This is Hedwig.” Harry replied as the two of them went into the basement. Jack nodded as he motioned Harry to sit down on the examination table.

  
Harry sat there as Jack did various tests on him, figuring out his height, weight, and what scars were from what. He honestly didn’t mind it too much, other than being uncomfortable with someone seeing his scars until Jack pointed out that everyone here had come with scars.

  
“Alright. So far, the results are not good. You are severely underweight, not to mention shorter than what you should be your age. I’ll be assigning you to a regimen to try and get you back up weight wise, which should also help your height some as well. Slender could possibly use some of his powers as well to help if need be, at least height-wise.” EJ explained, Slenderman appearing once he was finished with whatever he was doing before. Harry just nodded, having already known most of this. “Along with these, you have several fractures and previous breaks that never were healed properly. Those will be fun to deal with but I want you to gain more weight before we try to fix those.”

  
 **“Thank you Eyeless. However, Harry will be going back to school in two months, as he is from a world that if he suddenly disappeared there would be widespread panic, so please try to fix as much as you are able in that time frame. Harry, I have managed to make it so that I am now your legal guardian in both the non-magical and magical worlds. As such, I am going by the name Sebastian D’mann for this.”** Slender told the two of them, making them both nods as Hedwig hooted, having perched on a coat rack in the room.

  
The snowy owl flew over to Harry, perching on his shoulder delicately as Harry scratched under her chin. EJ just looked at the two of them curiously. “So, I know you said that you did magic, but what is this magical world and why exactly do you have an owl who I’m pretty sure is smarter than your average owl.” He asked.

  
Harry chuckled a bit as Hedwig sat up straighter on his shoulder, puffing her feathers lightly. “She is smarter than your average owl. The magic stuff I think I will probably tell over dinner. It’s easier to that way instead of saying it a dozen times. Slenderman could probably also shed more light on it as well at dinner.” Harry told him. Slender seemed to nod in agreement at that statement.

  
 **“Correct. Now. I will have to take your workspace until dinner Eyeless, as there is something I and Harry have to do.”** Slender told Jack, making the eyeless man nod as he left the room, knowing not to argue.

  
Harry couldn’t help but wonder how Dumbledore would react to him disappearing. The thought put a smirk on his face as Slender put him to sleep while he took the soul out of him.

* * *

  
Dumbledore was panicking. There were no other words for it.

  
His weapon, Harry Potter, had gone missing, not to mention his relatives were dead.

  
That was the first of his problems that day, however, as Gringotts had sent him a letter telling him that he had been overtaken as Harry’s magical guardian, so he no longer had access to the Potter’s fortune, which was what was funding the future war effort.  
He had to find Harry and get him to transfer the guardianship back over. That shouldn’t be too hard if it wasn’t for the fact that Harry had lost some trust in him after the Sirius event at the end of last year. He should have just gotten Sirius kissed when he was first arrested, that way he would have never needed to worry about this in the first place!

  
The fact that Harry had a falling out with Hermione and Ron didn’t sit well with Dumbledore either. He needed them to tell him what the boy was doing, but they had gotten tired of always having their life threatened when being around the boy. They wouldn’t spy for him anymore. He’ll have to offer them something to get them to stay around the boy, after all, Harry would always take them back if they asked and acted guilty about it.

  
Oh, how wrong Dumbledore was, but he wouldn’t know this until it was way too late.

* * *

  
Harry slowly woke up to the hooting of Hedwig in his ear as she nudged him. He felt lighter than he had before. Stronger too.

  
 **“It is time for dinner. I would suggest being careful as you first stand up. The soul piece has already been dealt with as well so you do not need to worry. I also removed a few other things, like blocks on your magic and hereditary family abilities.”** Slenderman explained, making Harry blink as he got up a bit shakily.

  
“Blocks on my magic?” Harry asked, making Slender nod as he led the way to the dining room.

  
 **“Correct. I could not tell you who put them there. However, I have a feeling you do know. You will have to go to the wizarding bank to see what everything was. Now, everyone is waiting for us in the dining room. There has already been a chair set out for you, I believe besides Toby, but I will warn you that the next few days that many of the residents will be testing you in some forms. They are not allowed to kill you, but that doesn’t mean that they won’t test you to see how you will stand with them. Also, some of the residents have startling appearances.”** Slenderman explained before opening the door to the dining room, leading Harry inside.

  
Conversation stopped as the two walked in, making Harry extremely self-conscious. Toby waved at Harry excitedly, his neck cracking loudly as he did. Harry smiled a bit, sitting beside Toby. There was another Creepypasta on his other side, who wore a tan jacket and had (amazing) sideburns. The whole room seemed to watch him. Hedwig sat on the chair behind Harry, looking around the room warily as if to watch for any threat towards her owner.

  
Slenderman cleared his throat, which Harry was unsure how since the entity didn’t even have a mouth, making everyone look at him. **“This is Harry. He is from England and just recently snapped. As I am sure Toby has told some of you, Harry does have magic, as he comes from a world full of people able to do such a thing. They have hidden from those that cannot do magic as not to expose themselves, similar to us. Harry, I will mention that you can use your wand here without having to worry about ‘the trace’ as the wards around here will prevent anyone from sensing it.”** Slenderman explained, which caused all eyes to turn to Harry again at the last sentence.

  
“Cool! Y-you’re a wizard! Does that m-mean that you can do a bunch of s-spells?! Can you catch s-stuff on fire?! Can you make t-things float?! Can you make my h-hatchets come back to me when I throw them?! I get lazy s-sometimes.” Toby chattered excitedly, making Harry sweatdrop.

  
“Yes, I can do several spells. Yes, there is a spell to catch things on fire. Yes, I can also use a floating spell. The hatchet thing I would have to look up, as I don’t know about that one.” Harry answered the questions, and more as Toby shot at him questions while he ate, it actually helping him calm down slightly.

  
Harry handed Hedwig a bit of his chicken as he scanned the room, noticing that several of the occupants were still watching him. His nerves were on fire at this point. He didn’t know how many of these people would react to him and he had to be on constant guard to make sure he wasn’t randomly attacked.

  
Harry held out his hand, stopping the knife that had been hurtling towards Hedwig, glaring at the thrower. “Do NOT touch her. Got it?” Harry growled out, staring at the thrower. He looked to be about sixteen, wearing a white hoodie and what looked to be a smile was cut into his face.

  
Hedwig let out a hoot angrily, glaring at the boy as she hopped into Harry’s lap, being careful with her talons as she nicked a piece of chicken off his plate.

  
Harry shook his head at the antics of his feathery companion, sending the knife back towards its owner, hearing a thud as it hit the wall next to him.

  
“Well, it seems you will fit in fine.” The man sitting beside him said. Harry looked over to him, raising an eyebrow as he ran a hand through Hedwig’s feathers.

  
“Thanks?” He replied, unsure of how to answer.

  
“I’m Masky. The silent one in the yellow hood in front of you is Hoodie. He rarely talks. You get more than ten words from him, the world is ending and you take cover.” Masky told him, making Harry hold back a chuckle as Hoodie smirked, waving at Harry. Harry waved back as Hedwig hooted merrily at the pets.

  
“Well, as you heard, my name is Harry. This is Hedwig, who’s been my best friend since I got her. I guess she’s technically my familiar as well. She’s the smartest owl I’ve ever met or seen and can easily find anyone no matter where they are.” Harry told him, grinning cheekily as he bragged a little about his owl companion, who moved back on top of his chair with her chest puffed out.

  
“I will so hold you to that. She’s pretty though, will not lie.” Masky replied.

  
Dinner past that way, with Harry talking to Toby and Masky, Hoodie occasionally making some motion when something was directed to him.

* * *

  
“Incendio!” Harry called out, as he and Toby stood behind the mansion, a blast of flames appearing from the end of his wand, making Toby squeal in excitement. A few other occupants had come out to watch the display, curious about the newest house guest.

  
 **“Harry, your room is beside Toby’s, he will lead you to it. I suggest getting some sleep, as tomorrow you will need it.”** Slender’s voice rang out as he appeared in the yard, making Harry nod as he pocketed his wand. Hedwig flew back from her small hunting expedition, landing herself on Harry’s shoulder delicately as Harry walked inside.

  
Toby led him up the stairs, chatting the whole way. Harry couldn’t help but shake his head at the ticking killer, wondering how he could have so much energy.

  
“Here’s your r-room!” Toby exclaimed, opening the door. Harry smiled, looking around the room as Hedwig landed on the end of the wooden bed frame. It was simple, with just a bed, a dresser, and a desk for now. Harry would probably decorate a bit before bed, at least setting up Hedwig’s owl stand and casting a few spells to keep others out while he slept.

  
Harry took out his trunk, setting it on the ground as it grew to its normal size. He could hear Toby gasp in excitement, making him roll his eyes while smiling as he opened it, taking out the owl stand, setting it next to the bed for Hedwig, who gladly landed on it.

  
“I w-want a trunk l-like that,” Toby muttered, his excitement causing his stutters. Harry laughed a little, setting out a pair of clothes for him to wear for the night as he turned to Toby.

  
“Well, when I have to go get my school supplies I will see if you can come with, how about that?” Harry asked, making Toby grin before nodding excitedly.

  
With that, Toby left him for the night, to which Harry locked the door and cast a few charms around the room to alert him if anyone broke into the room, and to give them a ‘nice surprise’ when they do.

  
As Harry changed into his nightclothes and laid in the bed, he smiled, letting sleep take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of “Harry Ends Your Suffering”! The first few chapters will mainly be Harry adjusting to the mansion and its occupants.
> 
> Also, next chapter I will so have a headcanon of mine pop up, as I thought of it the other day and I can imagine this being a thing. I will not say I am the best at writing, as that is a major lie. Not to mention that this is my first story to post to Archive, so I am unused to the set up here and will have to get used to it as well.
> 
> Anyways! I hope you guys enjoyed! Chow for now!


	2. Chapter 2

Harry jumped up when he heard one of the trap spells go off, earning a loud yell from whoever it caught. Hedwig hooted in alarm, having woken up from the noises and glared at the offender who dared to wake her. A large monochrome clown was currently stuck in place, looking to be covered in multicolored paint and puffballs. There was a bucket of some kind in his hands, unable to move because of one of the spells.   


Several other members of the mansion, who had heard the sounds, came to investigate. Harry huffed as he got up from the bed, having worn a pair of sleep pants and a long sleeve to bed to not have anyone accidentally see his scars. He didn’t want others to see those. He wasn’t ready to show those. 

“Who are you and why are you in my room at one in the morning?” Harry asked, grumpy from being woken up as he unfroze him, but kept his wand pointed. Several of the members who came to see the ruckus laughed at the sight, Harry could even see Toby among them, who looked to have double over with laughter. 

The clown pouted as he sat on the floor, the bucket in his lap. “I wanted to prank you! Duh! I always prank the newbies! I’m Laughing Jack though, nice to meet you kid! I like your style!” Laughing Jack, as he introduced himself as, said as he grinned at the smaller boy. Harry facepalmed, getting a distinct vibe of the Weasley twins at the moment. 

“I’m sure you’ve heard but my name is Harry. And please, do not mess with me while I’m sleeping next time. Also thanks, I’m friends with a pair of prankster wizarding twins who taught me half of those spells. What’s in the bucket?” Harry asked, looking at the bucket that sat in the clown’s lap.

“Garlic water. Anyways, tootles!” LJ yelled, teleporting out of the room. Harry rolled his eyes, setting back up the spells in his room.

Slenderman took this moment to appear outside the room, where several residents were still laughing at the events that had occurred.  **“What is going on here?”** Slender asked, watching as the members of his household started to pick themselves up. 

“Laughing Jack set off the traps that I put on my room to keep others out while I’m sleeping, got covered in paint and puffballs, everyone came to see and started laughing because of it,” Harry explained to the entity, who seemed to only sigh.

**“I thought I told him to stop trying to prank others while they slept. No matter, everyone, back to bed or else you are getting extra work tomorrow.”** Slender told everyone, who were quick to scatter. Harry snickered a bit as the being turned back to him.  **“How do these wards work exactly?”** He asked the wizard.

“Well, they trigger for anyone with malicious contempt towards me or Hedwig. Be it harm, kill, or even prank in some cases. If they have good intentions then they can come in no problem, but if their intentions are bad then the traps set off and he actually only triggered three of them. I have about twenty right now. “ Harry explained to him. Slender seemed impressed, nodding in acknowledgment as he walked into the room. ****

**“Good idea to use. I would not have been shocked if Jeff, the one from dinner who threw the knife, came in here as well. He has a tendency to test the newbies the first couple of days and has a habit of ‘accidentally’ killing them.”** Slenderman told the wizard, who nodded in understanding. 

Harry yawned a little, still tired after being woken up. Slender seemed to realize this and leave the young wizard be, who fell back into the bed, letting sleep take him once more. 

* * *

The next week Harry spent getting used to his new surroundings. He explored the woods and large mansion, taking in the surroundings and different routes to different areas. Often times, the young wizard was accompanied by Toby, as the ticking killer quickly wormed his way into Harry’s heart and had become Harry’s first friend in the mansion of insane killers. Hedwig had also warmed up to the boy and when she wasn’t exploring or with Harry, she was with Toby, who would gladly pet the snowy owl or sneak her food. 

Harry had also been talking with Masky, Hoodie, and EJ over the past week, enjoying their company. Both Masky and EJ were nice to talk to, EJ even offering to help Harry get caught up on muggle education over the summer so that way he wouldn’t be clueless in the future years. While Hoodie rarely spoke, he still was curious about the wizarding world as well and would listen to Harry as he talked about different things that had happened over the last three years of Hogwarts. 

Along with them, Harry had also ended up getting into a conversation at some point with Laughing Jack about pranks, mainly because the monochrome clown wanted to know of different forms of magical pranks that could be performed and Harry was able to answer. 

Sally had also shown up at some point and Harry got roped into playing with the little ghost, which he enjoyed entertaining the little girl. Harry had always liked kids, so quickly got along with the girl and at some point, Sally had named Harry in her top five favorite big brothers, which was a win in Harry’s book.

Currently, Harry sat on the couch as BEN showed him how to play Mario Kart since the wizard had never had a chance to play video games before. He listened as the cybernetic ghost told him the different game mechanics, nodding occasionally to show he was listening. 

Toby walked into the room and flopped onto the couch with them. “Can I join?” Toby asked, his neck cracking loudly at a random tick. 

Ben rolled his eyes, handing the newest member of the room a controller, as Harry smiled lightly, preparing himself. 

**“Unfortunately, I will have to interrupt the three of you as I am in need of Harry at this moment.”** Slender’s voice called out to the three of them, making Harry nod as he got up and walked over to the faceless man, the other two going back to the game. 

Harry followed the boss of the house to his office, noticing the man from the other night when he first arrived, Jeff, already inside, with a frown on his Glasglow face.  **“While I know the two of you did not get off to the right start, I will say that Harry, you will need to work on your fighting. Your magical powers will not work in every situation and I would like you to be prepared for any situation. As Jeff here is one of the best fighters in the household, I believe that the two of you training together for a while will be the best solution to this.”** Slender told them, making them both look at him. 

“He tried to kill Hedwig!! No way!” Harry yelled, letting his anger get the best of him as he growled in anger. A few things inside of the office shook as his magic reacted to his emotions. Slender gave him a ‘look’ causing the boy to pull back his magic, but his anger never fully left. 

**“I have already punished him for this Harry. As of right now, I know that there are several in the magical world that is after you. I want you to be trained for anything that can happen. Jeff is the best choice for this. Not to mention, you two will find that you have more in common than you initially thought. Now, go to the training room you two. I want you two to work together at least twice a week for a few hours.”** Slender told them. Harry just growled, annoyed as he walked to the training room. Jeff walked behind him, silent throughout the entire exchange. 

As Harry walked inside, he was instantly pinned to the ground by the other killer, making him gasp out in shock. Jeff held a knife to his neck as he loomed over him. “Look, newbie, I don’t want to do this either, but you know that we gotta listen to Slender. Now get your ass up. At the very least I can get you up to normal standard. Your stance is horrible and bugging the shit out of me. For someone with so many after them, you would think you would have your damn guard up more.” Jeff told him with a light growl, letting go of the smaller boy, who was quick to get up. 

The next few hours for the young wizard were hellish. 

* * *

Harry collapsed onto the couch by the three proxies with a groan, his body aching after another intense training session with Jeff. Toby and Hoodie both poked the younger killer, as Masky looked over. “Tough training?” 

Harry glared at him as he spoke, “He is so… horrible! I can’t stand him! I won’t lie, he’s amazing at fighting but the guy is an ass on a good day! I’m shocked I haven’t bled out yet even with my magic healing the wounds and Eyeless patching me up after!” 

Hoodie snorted as Toby snickered a bit. Masky let out a chuckle as well. “Jeff may seem bad, but he honestly is a good guy to hang around with once you get to know him. He had a bad past and it causes him to be so tough acting around new people. Just try to get to know the guy, he’ll eventually loosen up. “ Masky advised him, making Harry blinked at the words. 

“Really?” Harry asked, earning a nod from all three proxies.

“Yeah, Jeff is pretty cool when he isn’t in ‘bitchy PMS’ mode,” Toby told him with a snicker, earning a slight laugh from the wizard.

“Alright. I guess I will try. Why does he have it out for me though in the first place? I never even did anything to him and yet he attacked me and Hedwig the first night.” Harry asked, looking at them. 

“Testing you.” Hoodie quipped out, as the other two nods in agreement.

“Jeff has a thing about testing the newbies that arrive here to see how they stand with them, technically we all do. You already proved yourself to us three that dinner and several others figured you were decent when you defended your owl against Jeff. He probably thinks you show too much attachment to her, which is why he acts like he doesn’t like you. I know though by how he acted after that he was impressed slightly by your quick instincts that night when he threw the knife. Most only dodge or end up being impaled.” Masky explained, making Harry’s eyes widen slightly in surprise. 

He would have to ask the smiling killer himself in the next training session.

* * *

Harry grunted slightly as he hit the ground, having been elbowed in the gut, before rolling out of the way as a foot headed towards his prone form. Harry was quick to hop up, dodging another kick as he delivered one of his own, following it up with stabbing his knife towards Jeff, who easily dodged the attack and moved behind the young wizard. 

Harry dodged a swipe at his chest, dodging below the swipe and throwing out his hand, sending a burst of magic at Jeff, making the smiling killer hit the hall before growling as he got up. “I said no magic!” He growled at the wizard.

“You also said anything goes. If I get into a fight and have my magic I’m going to use it to my advantage.” Harry shot back, making Jeff look at him before smirking. 

“Good. You’re finally fucking learning.” Jeff replied. 

“You’re actually a good teacher, even if you’re an ass.” Harry shot back, earning a smirk from the cut-faced killer. Next thing Harry knew, he was pinned to the wall, Jeff hovering over him. Their faces were barely an inch apart and Harry could feel Jeff’s breath hit his lips, making him unconsciously lick his lips. Jeff watched this, his eyes trained on Harry’s lips for a moment more before looking Harry in the eyes and smirking. 

Jeff suddenly let him go, making Harry slide down to the floor with a thud. “You’re actually a decent student. Now, get some rest and get ready. You’re going killing with me tonight.” He told the younger boy, walking off, making Harry feel a longing for something.

For what? The young wizard didn’t know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it!
> 
> Harry is getting along with Jeff now, somewhat, and is going killing since he first got to the mansion, how will he hold? Also, ya know, sexual tension towards the end cause I needed it to happen.
> 
> To be completely honest, I rewrote this chapter. I had it originally planned different and the original was actually a thousand words longer. This version I'm a lot happier with, mainly because it doesn't feel like the scenes are as rushed. I might make another book later on to show the chapters that never made it. 
> 
> So next time, Harry goes killing and maybe a trip to Diagon Alley?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's first time out killing since the death of his relatives and the beginning of a Diagon Alley shopping trip!

Harry Potter stared at the mask in his hands, given to him by Toby and the other proxies. It was simple, just a plain mask. But to Harry, it was more. “We thought that since you get to go killing tonight, you needed a mask. It was Hoodie’s idea. We didn’t decorate it but figured you would like the idea of a black m-mask. Do you l-like it?” Toby started to stutter a bit at the end, his emotions getting worked up as the three watch Harry stare at the mask in wonder. 

Harry smiled, looking at them. “I love it. Thank you.” He told them, holding back the slight urge to cry. He had never truly been given a gift before Hedwig, and even then, most after had been given out of obligation or wanting his favor. His firebolt had been the second true gift he had gotten, which he treasured deeply from his godfather, Sirius, who risked his life just to get him a present in hopes to make up for the years he wasn’t there. 

Harry had sent a letter with Hedwig to his godfather, warning him he was alright and safe. He also warned his godfather to stay far away from Dumbledore as he could, as he didn’t want Sirius to be hurt in the hunt for him. He knew Sirius and Remus would take his warnings and hide, especially after the two had learned of what Dumbledore had done. While it was true that Harry hadn’t had a long time with the two, he cared for them and knew they were on his side. Sirius was too messed up from Askaban to be able to hide any secrets and Remus truly showed he cared for Harry and had only joined Dumbledore when James and Sirius had, wanting to follow his friends.

“This is amazing guys. Thanks. You guys are officially the third to give me a gift while not trying to win my favor or manipulate me by doing so.” Harry snorted at the end, smiling at them. The three proxies smiled back, they all having their masks off at the moment while they stood in Harry’s room.

“O-of course Harry! A-anything for you b-bud!” Toby chattered out, hugging Harry. Harry smiled, hugging the ticking killer back as the two older proxies watched on, smiling lightly. 

“Harry. You should probably hurry. Jeff is pretty impatient.” Masky told him, making the wizard nod. He waved goodbye to the three before heading downstairs to where Jeff was waiting for him. 

The said killer was standing by the front door, looking bored as he threw his knife in the air, easily catching it as it fell.

“I’m ready,” Harry told him as he walked up to Jeff, who nodded, catching his knife one last time before opening the door, stalking out into the night with Harry following close behind.

The two walked silently to a Slender port spot, going through to a forest somewhere else. Harry didn’t know where but he didn’t care. It was his first time out killing since he arrived at the mansion and he was nervous. What if he froze up? He had killed his relatives out of anger, out of the anguish of what they had done to him over the years. He didn’t know if he could kill an innocent family for no reason other than to have the blood on his hands. 

“Hey.” Jeff’s voice called out to him, making Harry look at him, startled. Jeff put a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t be fucking nervous. Everyone questions if they can do it again. If you wouldn’t be able to, Slender wouldn’t have even come for you. So stop fucking worrying. You’re one of us.” 

Harry smiled at Jeff’s version of reassurance and nodded. “Thanks. I needed that.” He told the other killer. Jeff grinned at him before leading him to a house close to the woods. 

“Anyways, our targets are the parents’ of some brat that is similar to your situation. We leave the kid alone, but kill the parents, got it?” Jeff told Harry, who frowned lightly and nodded, slipping on the mask. It rested comfortably on his face, calming him. 

The two entered the house through an open window, hearing shouting coming from the living room. They crept through the halls, arriving to watch from the shadows as the parents yelled and hit a small boy, no older than six. 

“You freak! I wish we never had you!” The mother yelled at the boy, making Harry still in anger. He raised a hand, throwing the parents against the wall and trapping them there, before chuckling evilly. 

“Well since you think you suffer so much, how about I  end your suffering? ” Harry asked, walking out of the shadows before waving his hand, silencing them, not wanting to hear them as he checked on the boy, who cowered in fear. He had bruises and cuts all over him and was clutching his arm, which was broken. Tears streamed down the boy’s face as Harry waved his hand over the boy, healing his arm. “Rest for now, for you are not a freak, but a survivor being tortured by the true freaks.” He told the boy, putting a spell on his to sleep soundly until he was found, allowing him to heal and to give him good dreams until then. 

“Damn. No wonder Slender was so adamant about you going on this job. You looked pissed.” Jeff broke Harry out of his thoughts, making him look over at the killer, who stood beside him, frowning as he looked at the boy. 

“The kid is magical from what I can tell. He is just like me when I was younger. It hit a little too close to home when I heard them yell ‘freak’” Harry ended with a growl of the word ‘freak’. Oh, how he hated that word. 

Jeff nodded in understanding, standing up before grinning. “Well how about we make them suffer for it? Cause from what little we’ve seen, I want to make these two ‘go to sleep’ as painfully as possible.” He told him with a smirk. 

Harry nodded, his smirk appearing as he allowed the parents to speak again, ignoring their screams and yells. 

“Yes. Let’s make sure we end their suffering as painfully as possible.”

* * *

Harry relaxed under the hot water as it rained down on him. He enjoyed the times when he could just relax under the shower without having to worry about his relatives or his dorm mates complaining about him taking too long. Here at the mansion, he could take a shower or bath as long as he wanted. 

… As long as he doesn’t mind others randomly barging in. As Toby bursts through the door and causes Harry to let out an unmanly yelp in surprise. “What the fuck Toby?!” He yelled, peeking out from behind the shower door, it being semi see-through. His cheeks burned in embarrassment as Toby grinned at him.

“H-hurry up! B-boss wants to talk to y-you!” Toby told him, grinning before shutting the door. Harry sighed, getting out and quickly locking the door as he got dressed. 

He swore he locked it in the first place, then again a simple door lock would never stop a killer. 

Harry pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a long-sleeved tee-shirt before walking out of his bathroom, seeing the ticking killer sitting on his bed, waiting for him impatiently. “Let’s g-g-go!” Toby let out with a stutter as his excitement got in the way. Harry sighed, following behind the over hyperactive proxy to Slenderman’s office. 

Toby knocked excitedly on the door as they waited to be called in.  **“Come in you two,”** Slender called out to them, making Toby open the door and the two killers walk in. Harry noticed that Masky and Hoodie were already in the room, making him wonder what he was being called about.

**“I am sorry for calling you here so late at night Harry, right after your first kill as a member of this household as well. It was needed, however, as I have managed to contact an old acquaintance of mine to obtain your list of supplies for the next year. You changed your divination class to Runes if I am correct?”** Slender asked the newest member of the household, earning a nod.  **“Good idea. While I do not have the form of magic you do, I do know that Runes will help you much better, especially as Divination is a class that you should only take if you have the talent for the subject, which I do not believe you have. Back to the subject at hand, tomorrow morning I would like you four to go out and get your supplies from the wizarding world, along with check with Gringotts to see if there was anything that I had missed when I had cleared you of all blocks on your magical abilities. The goblins will recognize my name, as it is one I have used several times before when dealing with that world so do not fret if they know what you four are. I want you three.”** He turned to look at his proxies.  **“To watch for any that may recognize Harry and get him out of there if there is any trouble. I have come to find out that Harry is famous for surviving a curse there that no normal mortal should be able to survive, which I am looking into now to find out why, so you three will need to be cautious in case trouble comes up.”** Slenderman finished, causing the four to nod. 

Harry left as soon as they were dismissed, his mind running a mile a minute. Tomorrow he will be going to the wizarding world. Would he see anyone he knew? Would he see his old friends? What if they tried to take him away to Dumbledore? What if  _ Dumbledore _ found him? What would he do?

“-Arry. Harry. Harry!” Masky called out to him, snapping his fingers in Harry’s face, making the boy flinch and recoil from the hand. Masky looked at him, frowning. “What’s wrong with you? You were spaced out in the hallway for the last five minutes. I couldn’t get you to react at all while trying to talk to you.” 

Harry blinked, having not realized he was that caught up on his thoughts. “Sorry… I guess I was too caught up on my thoughts that I didn’t notice. Whoops.” Harry said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. Masky frowned more, flicking the shorter male in the head. 

“Don’t worry about anything that could happen tomorrow. We’ll make sure none of those idiots that tossed you away try to take you back.” Masky told him and Harry smiled, snorting a little. 

“Masky, sometimes I wonder if you’re a mind reader.“ Harry mentioned, making Masky chuckle. 

“Stop being so easy to read then pipsqueak.” Masky shot back, the mood lightening as Harry glared at him.

“I’m working on it okay? Don’t call out my shortness!” Harry yelled a little, huffing. He did not pout, nope definitely did not pout. 

Masky snorted, walking off. “Alright alright stop pouting shortie.” He told the younger boy, earning a yell of outrage as Harry chased the older killer throughout the mansion. 

Harry couldn’t help the nagging feeling that something was going to happen tomorrow, however. 

* * *

Harry snorted, leaving Toby stuck to the ceiling of his room as he grabbed clothes for the day. “Harryyyyyyyyyyy-yyy! Let me d-down!” Whined out Toby, earning a snort from Harry as Hedwig hooted in laughter at the ticking boy. The ticking killer had tried to sneak up on Harry to wake him up with a bucket of cold water, only to trigger the wards and become stuck on the ceiling as a result.  


“Alright.” Harry said, waving his wand, making Toby fall to the floor with an audible “Ouf.” 

Harry walked into his bathroom, pulling on a pair of black jeans and a thin shirt, along with a thin jacket to go with it. It was around six in the morning where the mansion was currently located, and noon in England. They would have to Slenderport there, but Harry didn’t mind, it had become one of his favorite forms of transportation, not including flying on a broom. 

Harry walked out of the bathroom shortly after and headed downstairs, tucking his wand in his pocket, noticing that Toby had already left the room. 

He walked down to the front door, noticing that the two older proxies were both sporting a large coffee. Harry snorted at the glares they were giving Toby as the youngest proxy bounced around excitedly. “Alright. I’m ready. I would suggest that we go to Gringotts first because I need money, not to mention that after we will have to get robes so we don’t stand out.” Harry told the three, who nodded before heading out to the Slenderport. 

Once they were in an alleyway in England, Harry led them through the streets to the Leaky Cauldron, noticing that they  could see the pub even if they weren’t magical. Harry chalked it up to Creepypasta and Proxy magic, leading the three inside the pub. He led them to the back, taping his wands on the bricks before leading them through the opening.

Harry couldn’t help the small smile that appeared on his face as he saw his friends look around the Alley with slight wonder. They were all in muggle disguises, with Harry wearing a slight glamour to hide his scar and change his eye color to a honey brown. 

“Harry, I will not lie, your world is fucked up looking,” Masky muttered to the young killer, earning a slight laugh from the wizard as he watched the older look around the weirdly shaped alley. 

“Knockturn Alley is worse than this. Though that’s also where you’ll find more… unsavory folk and items.” Harry told them, making the three look at each other before at the alley in question. “We can look later if we have time.” He muttered the last part to them, earning slight grins. 

The group of four walked up the steps of Gringotts, Toby looking at the warning for thieves like it was a challenge. Harry walked up to an empty counter, making the goblin look up at him with annoyance. “I’d like to access my vaults and speak with my account manager sir,” Harry said politely, handing over his key. The goblin took it, looking it over before nodding, leading the four through a pair of large doors, further into the bank. 

The goblin stopped at a door, handing Harry back his key as he knocked on the door labeled with the name ‘Griphook’. “Come in.” Called a voice from inside, allowing the goblin to open the door.

“Harry Potter wishes to speak to you.” The goblin said, leaving shortly after. Griphook looked up at the four, eyeing them before motioning them to take a seat. 

“Firstly, drop the glamour. No one will tell Dumbledore that you have been here today. Secondly, what can I do for you today?” Griphook told the young wizard, who dropped the glamour. 

“My guardian wanted me to come in and see if there were any blocks on my magic that he had missed, along with that, I would like to look at my accounts to see what is there,” Harry told the goblin. Masky and Hoodie watched Toby, who looked ready to explode with questions. 

“We will need to do a blood test to check these things. We have heard about your new guardian Heir Potter. The eldritch horror Slenderman has done many dealings with us in the past concerning previous wizardly Creepypasta. Now. I will need you to prick your finger with this knife and drop three droplets of blood on the paper.” Griphook explained, handing over the knife and paper.

Harry nodded, taking the two before setting down the paper, taking the knife and pricking his finger, letting blood bead on the tip. He let the blood drip down onto the paper, moving his finger away when the third drop hit and the four watched as words appeared on the paper. 

* * *

**Name:** Harry James Potter (Half-blood)

**Father:** James Charles Potter (Pureblood)

**Mother:** Lillian Marie Potter nee Evans (Muggleborn)

**Godfather:** Sirius Black (Pureblood), Remus Lupin (Half-Blood)

**Godmother:** Alice May Longbottom nee Fortescue (Pureblood)

**Lordships:** Lord Potter (Birth), Lord Peverell (Birth), Lord Gryffindor (Birth), Lord Gaunt (Conquest), Lord Slytherin (Conquest), Heir Black (Named heir)

**Investments:** 57% Daily Prophet, 48% Three Broomsticks, 37% Leaky Cauldron, 61% Quibbler, 43% Ministry.  _ (Then several others that the author is too lazy to make up or mention…) _

**Seats in Wizardmot:** 3 Potter, 2 Peverell, 6 Gryffindor, 6 Slytherin, 3 Black (once Lord)

**Blocks:** 100% block on Parseltongue (70% broken)(Broken completely by eldritch horror), 100% Parselmagic (10% broken)(Broken completely by eldritch horror), 100% Wandless Magic (30% broken)(Broken completely by eldritch horror), 100% Wordless Magic (Broken completely by eldritch horror), 30% Magical Core (Broken completely by eldritch horror). (by Albus Dumbledore)

**Potions:** 270 loyalty potions keyed to Albus Dumbledore. (136 failed), 95 compulsion potions keyed to hating Slytherins (35 failed)

**Vaults:** 3 Potter, 3 Peverell, 2 Gryffindor, 1 Gaunt, 2 Slytherin, 3 Black

**Natural Abilities:** Wandless Magic, Wordless Magic, Parseltongue, ParselMagic, Animal Affinity.

**Networth:** 5,871,839,427 Gallons, 13 Sickles, 365 Knuts  _ [In USD, that is $38,989,013,804 and in pounds that is 28,948,168,382.53.] _

* * *

Harry blinked, taking in the words on the paper. He was worth how much now?

Toby whistled a bit in surprise. “That’s a shit ton of money.” He mumbled, making the other three nod in agreement. 

Griphook chuckled at their expressions. “The Potter line has always been wealthy. They are one of the five founding families of the British wizarding government. They are also an ancient and noble house so there are several things that tie into that as well.” He told the group, taking out a set of rings. 

Harry looked at the rings curiously, before back at the goblin. Griphook just opened the boxes, showing the various rings off. “These are the heir and lord rings that you have inherited. They will merge into one once you put them on, not to mention will also disappear from the sight of others except yourself unless you wish. This is to prevent theft. Is there anything else you need?” Griphook finished with a question, looking at them.

“Can I see any transactions done to my accounts over the years?” Harry asked making Griphook frowned.

“You should have been getting statements over the years. Have you not?” He asked, making Harry shake his head.

“Not a single one,” Harry told him.

They were there for a few hours after that.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Harry finally went out on a kill after being at the mansion for a while and went out to Diagon Alley, learning some things at the bank. Their shopping trip isn't over though, what will happen next time? 
> 
> I am trying to figure out fully who all will appear in this story. There are some Creepypastas I want to show up, but I don't know how to make them show up and how to make Harry interact with them. So if you guys see people appear in the tags and then are removed, that might be because I want them to show but haven't figured out yet. 
> 
> Anyways, Chow for now!


	4. Chapter 4

Harry scanned the shelves for his school supplies, the other three looking around the bookshop as well with curiosity. 

“Alright, so if you guys want, you can get any book that sounds interesting. I sent a letter to one of the professors at school to change one of my elective classes so I have to play catch up in the class since it’s runes and it's a pretty hard class. Also, there are some other things I need to get here as well. So, you guys have free range until I’m done.” Harry explained to the three, who nodded before splitting up. 

Harry grabbed his schoolbooks, tossing them into a basket he grabbed on the way in as he walked around the shelves, searching to see if he could find something interesting to read. 

Harry knew he would have to head to Knockturn later if he wanted to find anything on parseltongue spells or anything similar to the sort. He also kinda wanted to find something that would be fun to learn when going out killing.

A small grin appeared on his face as he took the book on defense and attack spells off the shelf, glancing through it before putting it into the basket. 

Harry could see that Toby was searching through the magical creature section, holding several books, most with pictures and lots of them, as he searched for more. Harry snorted, heading over to the ticking boy as some dropped from his hands due to a nasty tick causing his arm to jerk harshly. He caught them, tossing them into the basket as he took the rest from Toby. “I’ll let you take care of magical creatures when we get home okay? It tries to eat people.” Harry told him, making the ticking killer grin in glee. 

“That s-sounds awesome!” Toby told him, making Harry snort. 

“That thing is mean. I swear I should use it as a guard dog for my room sometimes to keep everyone out of my room. Then again I don’t want it to hurt Sally. “ Harry told him with a light sigh. Toby snorted, going back to looking at books as Harry left him be.

Harry could see Brian, in public at least, looking at a Wizarding History book, flipping through it and raising an eyebrow at a few of the things. Harry shook his head with a smile, going over to the silent Proxy. “What is making you show so much emotion?” Harry asked, grinning slightly as Brian sent him a look, pointing to a paragraph in the book. 

“Oh yeah, that. Yes, we’ve had who knows how many goblin rebellions now. Most are actually wizards’ fault if you actually look into it. Also, if you look you could probably find stuff on World War 2 because we had a war of our own and they were connected.” Harry told him, making Brian blink before looking for some books on WW2. Harry shook his head with a smile as he went to check on Masky, or currently, Tim.

Harry ended up seeing Tim walk to an aisle, seeing him stop and stare at the books with alarm. He quickly walked over before noticing that he had found the ‘Harry Potter’ section. “Uhm…?” Tim trailed off, looking at the books before back at Harry.

“I think Mr. D’mann mentioned it to everyone but I am technically famous in the wizarding world because the killing curse that hit me as a child backfired and hit him instead. So now everyone writes books about me and idolizes me for my parents’ death pretty much.” Harry ended with a bitter tone. Tim seemed to notice that his mood had turned sour, taking the basket from Harry before dragging him over to Brian. 

“Take this. We’ll be back in a few minutes.” Tim told Brian, who nodded as Harry blinked as he was dragged out of the book store and down the road. 

“Tim, where are you taking me?” Harry asked, confused as Tim stopped between two stores, they being somewhat in a random empty alley and isolated from the rest of the street. 

“Talk. You’ve been tense since the bank and I know the stress is starting to get to you, trust me. I know we aren’t really that close but I would rather you not do something stupid because you’re holding everything in.“ Tim told him, crossing his arms as he led against the wall, staring Harry down. 

Harry sighed softly, leaning against the opposite wall, moving his hair out of his eyes. “Well, I guess just the amount of things that bastard Dumbledore had blocked, it’s a bit of a shock, but at the same time, it really isn’t. He’s always acted like I am the only one to be able to kill Voldemort, yet I have gotten zero training or anything else outside of school. It’s honestly stupid. I had already started to feel like the man had been trying to set me up to die against the man after the year before last with the basilisk. I mean, wouldn’t it make sense to train me then? If I really was the one to be able to beat him? When we saw everything that he had blocked, I guess everything really just crashed down on me. He really wanted me to die as a sacrificial lamb to that snake bastard. I honestly wish I could go and kill him for it but I know I couldn’t right now. Doesn’t make me stop wanting to though.” Harry explained with a bitter tone, ending off with a small growl as he clenched his fist in anger. 

Harry hated how weak Dumbledore had made him, all because of what? To kill Harry? Had the Potter’s done something that caused the man to want to kill them off? Why let Harry be so famous? Did he want Harry as some form of sheep to follow him around until he decided to kill him off? He didn’t know or understand it. 

Tim stared at him before setting a hand on his shoulder, making Harry look at him, slight angry tears had started to form in the young teen’s eyes. “Well, I guess it’s a good thing Mr. D’mann got to you then. Now you got the whole house to help you out, prepare you and help you take both bastards out.” Tim told him, giving him a small reassuring smile. 

Harry couldn’t help but smile back, nodding lightly. “Yeah true.” He replied. 

Suddenly a voice erupted from behind them. “Harry!” Making the two of them jump in alarm before Tim pulled him into the alleyway. 

“Just play along okay?” Tim whispered. 

Before Harry could truly ask what he meant, Tim had him pinned against the wall, their faces so close together that if he moved at all they would be kissing. 

Harry couldn’t help the bright blush that erupted onto his face at this, he is turned away so that their faces were technically not able to be seen from the street, but the position that they were in would be seen as something extremely inappropriate if you walked by it. Harry could see Ron and Hermione slightly past Tim’s head, his face was completely hidden from their view. He could see the two of them blush before Hermione had dragged off Ron to who knows where. 

A few minutes later, Tim let go of Harry, having a light blush on his face as well. “Sorry about that. It was all I could think of to get them to not try to chase us on such short notice. Did I make you uncomfortable?” Tim asked him, to which Harry shook his head as he rubbed his face in an attempt to rid himself of his own blush. All he could think about was how close they had been. How close they had been to  _ kissing _ . Harry hadn’t ever kissed anyone and he wasn’t sure how he felt about his first kiss having almost been taken just like that. 

“No, just embarrassed by the position mostly. I thought you were going to kiss me honestly and I don’t know how to feel about my first kiss getting taken like that.” Harry confessed to the older killer as the two of them left the alleyway, heading back to the shop to meet up with the other two again. 

“Seriously?” Tim asked, looking at him surprised. “I’m kinda shocked. You’re honestly good looking. I mean, for your age. Just- Argh.” Tim groaned, flushing in shame as he buried his head into his hands, Harry just hitting another shade redder at the compliment. 

“Thanks?” Harry replied unsurely, both of them jumping in surprise as they heard laughter, turning to see Toby being the one laughing at them while Brian had a mischievous grin on his face. 

“D-Damn! We l-leave you two alone for ten m-minutes and you go off to s-steal the kid’s first kiss? What t-the fuck T-Tim you’re like f-forty!” Toby laughed out, clutching his stomach as Tim glared at him fiercely. 

“Shut the hell up Toby I am not! I’m only 23! And it was the only thing I could think of doing at the time and it’s not like I actually did kiss him you perv!” Tim growled out at the ticking killer, who only laughed harder while Hoodie chuckled, handing Harry his bag with the books they had purchased with some money they had gotten from Harry’s vault inside. 

Harry couldn’t help but laugh as he saw Tim start to chase Toby, trying to strangle the younger proxy. He knew that moments like these were something he had to look forward to with being a member of the Slenderman household. 

He honestly looked forward to it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, straight up. I want to mention that I wanted, oh so badly, at first for them to actually kiss there and Harry have a sassy teen moment there. Then my brain went "Hold up. Harry is 13/14. Let's NOT do that yet." So yeah. 
> 
> I will say though, Harry will be starting to actually get with the pastas once he is 16. This is mainly because that's when Harry is technically legal or almost legal in most countries, and I would rather not have people accuse me of pedophilia because I ain't into that nasty stuff, but damn it was it tempting.
> 
> On another note, the original chapter two does have the kissing scene, so ya know, that's a thing. 
> 
> I'm also sorry about this chapter being shorter than usual, It was not my original intention but I just felt like I needed to end the chapter there with that scene. 
> 
> I will like to mention, as soon as Harry is sixteen, someone is hopping on that ass. Anyways, chow for now-


	5. Chapter 5

Harry sighed as he walked to the station, EJ, and Ben with him, both of which were in their glamoured forms. Hedwig sat in her cage, looking around for threats. 

Harry was nervous about going back, knowing that Dumbledore would instantly be on his case. He enjoyed living at the mansion, even if Slender hadn’t let him out to kill yet. There, he was treated equally. He wasn’t Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived. He was just Harry, the newbie. The newest member of the family. There were no worries about death eaters there or some random threat on his life in the middle of the school year, just his family being dorky killers and playing around and mostly pranking each other with fights here and there. It was perfect for Harry though as they all took care of each other as a team. 

“Harry.” EJ’s voice called out to him, making him break out of his thoughts as he looked at the eyeless killer, who currently looked like himself before he became what he was today. It was weird for Harry to see the eyeless killer like this, he preferred his normal appearance better. “Calm down. Mr. D’mann won’t let them touch you. Not to mention the rest of us will pop in on occasion as well when we get the chance, especially considering that the boss is currently finding ways to get us there around you as much as possible.” He told Harry. 

Harry nodded, before sighing out. “I can’t help but be nervous. This is the first time going back right after what happened, and I have no backup with being surrounded by enemies everywhere.” His hand twitched, the thought of stabbing Dumbledore and ‘ending his suffering’ crossing his mind but Harry knew he couldn’t, not yet at least. 

Harry led the two of them to the platform as Ben rolled his eyes, they being a normal blue color currently. “If someone pisses you off, you could pull a Jeff and stab them. It sucks that you can’t play video games there, we have to find a fix for that. You’re coming back for Christmas right?” Ben asked, earning a large grin from Harry as the three passed through the barrier, the two creepypastas looking around as they did so curiously. 

“Oh. I think that if I didn’t, Toby would find a way to drag me back and then wouldn’t let me leave ever again without him.” Harry replied with a shake of his head, smiling as the other two laughed. Toby had become one of Harry’s closest friends at the mansion and wasn’t happy that he had to go to school, alone. He had stuck to Harry’s side for the last week before Harry had to go and was supposed to go with them today, but Slender had made him go on a last-minute mission. 

Not that he had minded it. Harry enjoyed the fact that Toby wanted him around and wanted to be his friend. The two of them had gotten close in the few months that Harry had lived in the Slender mansion and loved being able to call Toby his friend. 

That wasn’t to say he wasn’t friends with anyone else there. Oh no. Harry had made plenty of friends at the mansion. Ben, Eyeless, Hoodie, Masky, and even Jeff had become some of his closest friends along with Toby. Not to mention that he had bonded with several others in the mansion. Sally was practically a little sister to Harry now and had joined Toby on the clinging. Laughing Jack had taught him several pranks to play at school without being caught. Harry had bonded with Bloody Painter, or Helen, as he was sometimes called, on drawing and through that, had become friends with Puppeteer as well. 

Harry had made himself loads of friends and allies at the mansion and didn’t want to trade it for anything else in the world. 

Harry looked at the train, they had arrived early to make sure that Harry wouldn’t be seen by his ex-friends, especially after the shopping trip, but Harry didn’t want to leave them just yet. 

He slowly put his stuff on the train, not wanting to go as he released Hedwig to let her fly to the school. “Well, I guess I’ll see you guys later.” Harry sighed, not wanting to get on the train just yet. 

Eyeless seemed to sense this, pulling Harry to him and trapping him in a headlock, ruffling his hair. The fourteen-year-old gasped and whined a bit, struggling to get free. “See ya, Harry, we’ll miss you keeping Toby in check. Don’t get into too much trouble and don’t murder anyone, unless you are sure that you won’t get caught.” Jack told him with a slight grin as he let go of Harry, who’s already messy hair was even messier. 

Harry laughed and nodded, noticing a smirk on Ben’s face. Before he could ask what it was about, the cybernetic ghost kissed his cheek, causing the boy's face to flare up. “Don’t go losing that first kiss so easily like you almost did with Tim. Got it?” Ben teased, making Harry blush harder as Jack laughed. 

Toby had instantly told of what had happened while they were shopping when they got home, earning lots of teasing towards Harry and Masky both about it. 

What Harry didn’t know, was that they had started making bets on who would take Harry’s first kiss. They hadn’t been allowed to bet on themselves, as that would’ve just meant they could go up, steal the kiss, and cash in their winnings. 

“Harry!” A pair of voices shouted, making Harry turn just as a set of arms grabbed his, wrapping around him as twin pairs of red hair appeared on either side of him.

“Where have you been mate?” “Mum’s been worried sick once she heard you disappeared.” “Who’s these guys Harrikins?” “You dating a blonde Harry? We would’ve thought Malfoy would’ve steered you away from them.” Harry was bombarded with questions from the twins, making Harry roll his eyes as he saw the two Creepypasta laugh at his predicament. 

“One, I was in America, I’ll explain on the train. Two, these are Jack and Ben, they live with me. Three, Ben did that as a joke as I almost kissed someone else that lives with us while we were school shopping. Ben, Jack, this is Fred, who is on my right, and George who is the one on the left.” Harry explained, motioning to the twins as he introduced them. The twins blinked before looking at Harry.

“How can you tell us apart?” They asked in unison, earning a snort from Harry. 

“One, Fred, your dimples are slightly higher than George, two, George your eyes are a shade brighter. You both give off different energies as well.” Harry told them, making the twins look at each other. 

Jack looked at them for a moment. “Hmm… It’s true. It’s difficult to notice at first but I can tell them now that Harry pointed them out.” He said.

Ben looked between the two and groaned. “I don’t see it.” He grumbled out, making Harry and Jack chuckle. 

The train’s whistle rang out into the air, letting them know that it would be leaving soon. They didn’t even realize that they had been talking that long. 

“Well, love to stay and chat.” “Talk more to find more about Harrikins summer and all.” “But we gotta keep this kid out of trouble.” “Which involves avoiding our little brother.” The twins told them, grabbing Harry by the arms and dragging him onto the train. 

“Bye Jack! Bye Ben!” Harry told them as he was dragged off. 

“If you come back and are underweight, I will send Sally and Toby after you and make you spend a week training with Jeff!” Jack threatened, making Harry nod with a sweatdrop as Ben laughed. 

“Be sure to write!” Ben yelled after him as Harry was dragged into an empty compartment. 

Harry’s mood had been significantly increased and he couldn’t wait for Christmas break.

* * *

His mood instantly darkened as he saw the two traitors, known as Ron and Hermione, approach him in the great hall. Harry was currently sitting with Neville, Fred, and George at the Gryffindor table, relaxing after the long train ride. He was glad to see the three after the summer, as they hadn’t tried to abandon him for things he couldn’t exactly control. The four had been chatting and joking around when the newcomers came, instantly causing all talk to disappear. Others around them stopped what they were doing, the first years have not come in yet, to watch to see what would happen with the three. 

“Harry! Mate what are you doing over here? Come sit with us! We couldn’t find you on the train at all. Where were you?” Ron asked, oblivious to the sudden shift in the atmosphere. 

“I didn’t want you two to find me. “ Harry answered simply, turning towards them with a frown. 

Hermione frowned back, looking at Harry with a remanding look. Harry wanted to slap her, with his knife that is. “Why not? I thought we were friends Harry?” She asked accusingly. 

Harry rolled his eyes, pulling off his glasses to wipe them clean of some dust, ignoring the fact that it was just normal glass there now, as his eyesight had been corrected over the summer. He planned to get rid of them soon. “I did too. Then you both went and said we weren’t. Along with a few other nasty things towards me.” Harry told them, shrugging his shoulders as if he couldn’t care. He really couldn’t though. He was done with them. They were just going to spy on him for Dumbledore probably. 

“What the hell do you mean Harry?! We didn’t say anything like that!” Exclaimed Ron, frowning. 

Harry rolled his eyes, turning towards them both, his eyes bleeding red slightly in his anger. “Really? Because I remember you saying to me, and I quote. ‘We are done being friends with you! You’re such a selfish prick and do nothing but drag us into death with you! You are nothing but a slut for the attention and fame that damn bloody scar gives you!’” Mimicking what Ron had yelled at him last year, in front of the whole Gryffindor house no less, Harry’s glare hardened. “Well, I would think that several others wouldn’t blame me for thinking that we weren’t friends anymore.” He finished. 

Hermione sighed, looking at Harry with sad eyes. “We’re sorry Harry. We were just angry with everything that happened. Please forgive us.” She asked, but Harry saw through her sad act. She didn’t want to do this. They were being bribed. 

Harry huffed, crossing his arms. “You should have thought of that before calling me that stuff in front of the whole house. You both know I HATE the fame this damned scar gives me. It reminds me of nothing more of a night that caused me to lose my parents and go to a shit family who didn’t care for me any more than a house-elf. A house-elf gets better treatment than I ever did. So, leave me alone.” Harry growled the last part, several of the house members sending glares towards the pair now, remembering the fight that had occurred between the three last year and several knowing just how much Harry hates being in the spotlight. 

The two seem annoyed before leaving, heading down to the end of the table and sitting as the first years walked through the doors, looking skittish as they always do. 

Harry sighed, annoyed, as he set his head down on the table, ignoring the headache he was gaining. He wanted to go back to the mansion already where he was away from them and Dumbledore. 

“Harry are you okay?” Neville asked, worried for his year mate and friend. He wasn’t close to Harry, not by any means. But he cared for the wizardry creepypasta and wanted to make sure he was okay like Harry had many times before when the cowardly Gryffindor would get bullied. 

Harry looked over and smiled lightly, trying to reassure the other wizard. “I’ll be fine Neville, just trying to ignore the headache caused by those two. I made my peace with the fact they no longer wanted to be friends, it was obvious after all. I guess them coming over here and acting as nothing happened just angered me. I went through so much for them and yet, they dropped me. So I am done and don’t care to talk to them anymore if need be. If Ron keeps being a nuisance, I’ll just ask Professor McGonagall for one of the empty rooms and you can join too if you want.” Harry told him. Neville frowned but nodded.

There were rooms that you could request from your head of the house if there was someone in your house that was badly bothering you. It was made for when a student felt like their studies or health would suffer when being around that student. The rooms usually had two bedrooms in them and would be close to the common room so they could easily go there if they wanted. The rooms were used more often than one would think and Harry was severely tempted to use it this year. 

Soon the two went back to watching the first years being sorted, having completely missed the sorting hat song due to their conversation, not that they hadn’t heard it before. Harry wanted to hurry and go to bed, wanting to use one of the various ways he had to contact the others. 

Fate had other plans, however. 

* * *

“Professor?” Harry asked, seeing Professor McGonagall standing at the entrance to the common room. She had just called him over, so the fourteen-year-old went over to her curiously.

“Headmaster Dumbledore called for you. Follow me.” McGonagall told him, making Harry frown, but nod, clutching a small pendant under his shirt tightly, making the circle with an x on it glow slightly as Slenderman was alerted to the meeting. 

Harry wasn’t going in alone.

As the two walked through the halls, Mcgonagall straightened up, turning to Harry. “It seems that we have guests arriving at the castle. Stay here.” She told him, leaving him at the Great Hall entrance as she rushed out the doors to the gates. 

Harry leaned against the wall, playing with the small pendant in his hands as he waited for her return. 

**“I told you not to play with it. You will ruin the protective runes on it.”** A voice rang out into Harry’s head, making Harry glance up, seeing McGonagall return, this time with Slenderman in his glamour. 

And Toby, who was quick to jump Harry, tackling him and hugging him tightly. “Harry!” Toby exclaimed, hugging the smaller boy, who at this point was trapped under him. 

Harry laughed, hugging back with a smile. “Hey, Toby. Hey Mr.D’Mann, sorry for playing with it. I couldn’t help it. It’s super comforting to hold.” He confessed, blushing sheepishly as he got up, rubbing his head on the spot that Toby had made him hit it against the ground with his sudden tackle. 

**“I understand. I hurried as fast as I could when I felt you summon me. Toby here had been with me so he ended up joining but he knows to be on his best behavior.”** Slender told Harry, who snorted and nodded. 

Toby just pouted slightly at the two. “I’m nineteen! Stop acting like I’m f-five!” He told them, earning a laugh from Harry and an amused smile from the glamoured entity. 

The professor watched the three, an approving smile on her face as she watched one of her favorite students connect with someone. McGonagall had heard of what had happened between the golden trio, and what had happened in the great hall tonight. She was proud of Harry for standing up for himself and had already started arrangements for Harry to move into a spare room if needed, which she felt would be. 

“Well, now that you are here as Mr. Potter’s guardian, we must hurry to Headmaster Dumbledore’s office. He is expecting us.” She told them, making the three look at her before nodding. 

Toby was quick to latch onto Harry. Even though it had been less than twenty-four hours since they had last seen each other, Toby had missed the young wizard. “This place is really cool.” He remarked to Harry, calming down enough so he wouldn’t stutter, though the random ticks and twitches remained. 

“Yeah, it is. There are so many rooms in this place that are unused though that it is kinda annoying. It makes me kinda wish that we had more classes to choose from, as there are certainly enough classrooms to be able to add more.” Harry replied, pointing out random things to Toby.

 **“That is certainly peculiar. I want you to learn as much as you can. I was actually surprised that there wasn’t a class for muggle-borns to learn magical world basics or more electives to choose from. The education here is actually seeming quite bare compared to what it had once been.”** Slender remarked, turning to Mcgonagall as if looking for an explanation to this. 

“Headmaster Dumbledore got rid of several courses when he became Headmaster. I didn’t agree with several of them, as they would help the muggle-borns become better adapted to our world and also help the purebloods to understand the muggle world better. I have tried several times to get some of the more helpful classes back, especially the dueling class as it was something that would be interesting to many students. He will not budge, however.” McGonagall told them, making Harry blink in surprise as he looked at Slenderman suspiciously, who only gave him a quiet nod. He had gone into her mind and gotten her to spill her true thoughts on these things, though not enough to make her suspicious. 

The four arrived at the stairs to the headmaster’s office. McGonagall saying the password to the gargoyle, Cotton Candy this time apparently, before leading them up the stairs and knocking. 

Once the four were called inside, Dumbledore looked up and smiled, though it seemed to instantly strain at the sight of Toby and Slenderman, making Harry smug, even if he didn’t show it. He had taken lessons from Brian after all, who could give away nothing if needed. 

“Hello there. I did not know that we would be having extra guests this evening. If you would please wait outside then, I will finish with what I needed to talk to young Harry here about and meet with you after sir.” Dumbledore said, smiling his usual grandfatherly smile. 

**“Actually sir, we are here for Mr.Potter. I am Sebastian D’mann, Mr.Potter’s new guardian. I was informed by Harry here that there was a meeting between him and you and wanted to make sure that everything was alright. After all, the school year had only just started today and he was already being called here. Not to mention, I was never informed of this meeting and I was under the impression that all meetings between students and the headmaster were to be accompanied by the parent or guardian”** Slender told him, smiling back pleasantly. 

Dumbledore’s face contorted for a second, looking like he wanted to frown before it quickly went back to his normal grandfather look. “Ahh, I see. I did not mean to give you any alarm Mr.D’Mann. I simply was worried as to where Harry had been all summer. It will only be a five to ten-minute meeting so I didn’t think to send you a letter so as to not waste your time. I also did not know as to who to send the letter too as this is the first time we have met.” Dumbledore replied respectfully, smiling at the entity. 

**“I appreciate your concern over my ward. However, I had heard that whenever a student gains a new guardian that it changes the name in the files. Perhaps I was wrong though.”** Slender told him, sharing a piece of knowledge that not many actually knew about the Hogwarts’ filing system. **“Either way, Harry has been well taken care of at my home. I wouldn’t see why there is any worry over my care, I have several other wards at home in similar situations like Harry’s own. Everything with Harry’s adoption was legal as well, I made sure there were no loopholes or anything in it that could cause Harry harm. The goblins also checked it over to make sure Harry was protected from anything that could happen to him in my care.”** He finished.

Dumbledore looked as if he was about to choke on his lemon drops. 

Harry smiled, leaning back against Toby, who was holding back his laughter, taking to looking around the office in wonder instead. As soon as Harry leaned back, Toby had an arm around him, hugging him close and set his head on top of the younger’s head. The young wizard enjoyed the comfort that the gesture brought him, letting Toby hug him as he watched Slenderman argue with Dumbledore, the wizard getting more and more annoyed with each come back while Slender smiled cooly, his glamoured form giving away nothing.

“Slendy sure is giving him a run for his money.” Snorted Toby, being quiet so the two won’t be heard. 

Harry nodded, watching the frustration on Dumbledore’s face become evident before looking at Toby. “Yeah. It’s nice to see someone put that old coot in his place.” He replied quietly. 

Toby let out a soft laugh, grinning at Harry. “So, what dastardly adventure are you going on this year? Fighting dragons? Saving someone from evil merfolk? Fighting Moldywarts in a graveyard? Ooh, if you do that last one let me join, I want to introduce him to my hatchets.” Toby asked, calm enough so there wasn’t a stutter for once in his voice. 

Harry snorted. “Knowing my luck, all three and throw in a ball while you’re at it where I have to dance.” Harry joked, making the two of them laugh quietly at the thought. 

“Maybe we can get Ben to be your date. He’s the only one short enough anyway and I’m pretty sure we can get him in a dress.” Snickered Toby, earning a quiet laugh and a smack from Harry.

“I’ll be sure to tell him that you think he would be pretty in a dress. Maybe we can talk to LJ to make it happen.” Harry told him, earning a loud snort from Toby, causing the others in the room to look at them for a moment. 

“Harry my boy, how do you like living with Mr.D’Mann here?” Dumbledore decided to ask, pulling the young wizard into the conversation. 

“I love it there. I have my own room and we all care for each other. I’m always guaranteed a meal, actually forced to have three meals to have my weight go back up by the resident doctor. It’s like having a large family.” Harry said with a genuine smile on his face. Toby hugged Harry a little tighter, grinning at Harry’s words. 

Dumbledore looked ready to yell.

Slender took this moment to change the subject, turning to Harry. **“How was the sorting ceremony, Harry? Were the two you were worrying about any trouble?”** Slender asked him. 

Harry nodded a bit, understanding what he was doing. “They did end up bothering me a bit. They acted like the end of last year didn’t happen.” Harry told him with a frown, tightening a fist. “I told them off and they eventually left, I doubt it will be the last time, however.” He added. Toby gave him a reassuring squeeze.

Slender frowned, looking at Professor McGonagall, who was still in the room. **“Are there any extra rooms that Harry could possibly stay in? I know he sleeps with one of his previous friends and I would rather they not interrupt his studies. It would also be safer for him with what happened last year having a chance to happen again.”** Slender asked her, giving her a charming smile. 

McGonagall smiled and nodded. “I was thinking the same thing and had started to prepare one of the spare rooms in case Harry asked. I had even heard of the falling out of the three and figured it would cause problems. If you would like, I can take you three thereafter this meeting to see it for yourselves.” She told him, earning a nod from the entity. 

**“That would be very kind of you. I hope it isn’t too much trouble but could we see the medical witch here as well? I would like to ask her a few things about Harry’s medical history while I am here.”** He told her, making the deputy Headmaster nod. Slenderman then turned to the Headmaster, who looked like he was getting ready to hex Slender after being ignored. **“I’m sure that this meeting should be over now if I am correct?”** He asked politely, making the elderly man nod. 

“I believe so, after all, I am sure you are very busy. I will be sure to send you a letter next time I call Harry for something Mr.D’Mann.” Dumbledore replied politely, making Harry and Toby both hold back snickers at the look on the old man’s face. 

Professor McGonagall then led the three out, Harry and Toby following behind Slenderman as they left a very put out looking Dumbledore in his office. 

The first stop was the medical wing, where Madam Pomfrey was in her office, making sure she had supplies to last the first few months of the school year. The friendly medical nurse was quick to notice her most frequent patient, coming out. “Harry dear what are you doing here? You better not have hurt yourself on the very first day of the year.” Madam Pomfrey fussed as she headed over to Harry, checking him over for broken bones or other things. 

Harry blushed brightly, hearing Toby laughing at him from behind, along with Slender’s very amused expression over the medical nurse’s mothering ways towards him. “Actually I’m here with my new guardian Madam Pomfrey, along with my friend Toby who came with him. Mr.D’Mann wanted to meet you.” Harry told her, making the nurse break from her trance as she had been scanning him with medical spells and actually noticed the other two. 

“Oh! I’m so sorry I didn’t even notice. Harry here gets hurt so much I guess I just assumed.” She confessed, which Slender just waved away. 

**“I understand. I do not mind that you were simply checking over my ward. I came by as I wanted to ask a few questions about Harry’s previous medical records. Our doctor at home noticed quite a few things that he was wondering about. Including if you had noticed the various signs of abuse and neglect on young Harry’s body.”** Slender asked her. Pomfrey frowned and nodded.

“I have but whenever I would bring it up with the Headmaster he would always say that I was overthinking it. I keep trying to get it cleared to get him on nutrient potions and other things to get his body back up to where it should be but it keeps getting denied by his previous guardians.” She replied. Slender nodded at her. 

**“These things were seen by him as well, I was wondering if there was anything I needed to sign to get him on these potions? I would like him to be as healthy as possible as soon as possible. He was very weak when I found him and I am afraid he would not last till his twenties at the rate he was going.”** Slender asked her, making the nurse nod as she led him off to sign some papers, Professor McGonagall following after to ask a few questions of her own. 

Harry grinned, turning towards Toby. “So, Slender is sure making the seed of doubt spread here already hmm?” He asked, making Toby laugh and nod. 

“Yeah. Also, does she always act like that around you?” Toby said with a grin, making Harry blush. 

“Yeah, I’ve been in here way too many times to count. It became a habit for her after a while- Stop laughing!” Harry yelled the last part with a blush as Toby started laughing, making him punch the ticking boy in the arm as hard as he could, not like he could feel it but it made Harry feel better. 

The three came back soon after, Pomfrey forcing Harry to down a few potions before handing him a box. “I want you to drink one of each potion every morning with breakfast and every night at dinner. You will also be coming to visit me once a week so I can record your progress and see if there are any adjustments to be made. If you don’t then I will drag you in here and strap you to the bed until you are better, got it, young man?” Madam Pomfrey told him sternly, making Harry nod quickly, ignoring the snickering Toby behind him.

 **“I thank you Madam Pomfrey. Harry here will drink his potions or else I will personally send our doctor Jack to watch over him, who Harry here knows will make sure he drinks every last one of them along with the exercise routine and diet that he had already put him on.”** Slender told her, sending Harry a look that made him nod quickly. 

He would make sure he did because Eyeless Jack in doctor mode was as scary as Madam Pomfrey. 

“Good. It was a pleasure to meet you Mr.D’Mann.” She told him, smiling kindly to which Slender returned. 

**“It was nice to meet you as well. I hope next time we meet it will be over something more pleasant than this.”** He told her as the group left the infirmary to Harry’s new room. 

* * *

Once the four arrived, Mcgonagall quickly told the password to the painting, which was of a forest with a hidden figure inside that they couldn’t see but Slender looked very smug about, before leading them inside. 

Harry looked around, noticing that the small sitting area was much better to look at then the Gryffindor common room. It wasn’t gaudy red and gold, instead, the walls were painted with warm hues of red, with dark hardwood floors and matching furniture. There was a simple couch with a coffee table in front of a small fireplace, along with another table in the corner of the room with two chairs sat at it. Harry could see three doors in the room, assuming that they were the bedrooms and the bathroom. 

“As it is getting late, would you like to stay the night in Mr.Potter’s new rooms tonight Mr.D’Mann? He doesn’t have a roommate yet in here so both rooms are currently open.” Professor McGonagall asked, making Harry look at the time. It was nearing midnight, he never even noticed, he had gotten used to the time in America after all during the summer. 

**“That is very kind of you Professor. I’m sure Harry and Toby don’t mind sharing a room for the night, the two have become close over the summer after all.”** Slender told her, to which she nodded, informing Harry that his stuff was already in one of the rooms, leaving them for the night. 

Harry sighed in relief, flopping on the couch as Slender dropped his glamour once the coast was clear. “Today was exhausting. Is the school year over yet?” He joked, earning a chuckle from the other two members of the room. 

**“Unfortunately, no it is not. You still have the rest of the year to go.”** Slender replied as Toby flopped beside Harry. 

“Your school is s-super cool looking though! Even if Dumbledick is annoying.” Toby told him, making Harry laugh at the nickname for Dumbledore. 

**“Language Toby. Now, I believe the two of you should rest tonight. I will keep watch.”** Slender told them, heading to the other room. 

Harry got up with Toby, the two of them going to the other room and going inside, looking around. It was decorated in similar colors as the main room, with a full-size bed in the middle of the room and a desk in the corner. 

“A bit small for the both of us but ehhh, we can cuddle. I don’t feel like sleeping on the floor.” Toby told him, flopping on the bed.

Harry laughed, changing into his pajamas before joining the boy, who had just taken off his hoodie and jeans, leaving himself in a t-shirt and boxers. “Whatever, scoot over,” Harry replied, getting under the covers and turning off the light. Toby chuckled, getting under as well and casually pulls Harry closer, making the younger blush a bit. 

“Night Harry,” Toby told him, yawning. 

Harry smiled, snuggling into him, enjoying the warmth. “Night Toby.” He replied, falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, Does around 5500 words make up for the short chapter last time? I hope so. 
> 
> Anyways, Harry has had his first meeting with Dumbledore since he became a creepypasta and already Slenderman is not having it with the old man. Toby came because I wanted Toby and Harry bonding moments. Also, I do remember mentioning that Toby had gone on a trip with Slenderman the last chapter so it does make sense that he shows up with Slender-.
> 
> Also, I would like to mention that I changed in the first chapter about Toby having the gash on his cheek. That is because I just don't care for that, it wasn't mentioned in Ticci Toby's story, from what I can remember, so I am not adding it to this. 
> 
> In other news, would you guys like to see some little doodles I do for this story? I actually started practicing drawing Harry while writing this and he came out pretty well, now if only I could draw Toby better. Oh well. Chow for now!~


	6. Chapter 6

Harry relaxed by the great lake, watching the clouds as they passed by in the sky. He had been feeding the squid in the lake some stuff he got from the kitchen before deciding to just lay down by the water. 

It had been a long week for the Boy-who-lived. Dumbledore had seemed determined to get the boy alone, for gods knows what, but Slenderman had been keeping the man at bay. 

Footsteps sounded in the grass, approaching the killer as he looked over, spotting Neville with a blonde, walking over. “Hey, Nev, who’s this?” He asked, curiously looking at the girl. She seemed a bit aloof and not all there. Judging on the fact he hadn’t seen her before, she was probably in another year than them as well.

“This is Luna, she’s in a year below us. I met her a little while ago and figured you two would be really good friends once you got to know her.” Neville told him, gesturing to the girl, who looked at Harry with wide blue eyes curiously. 

“Hello, Harry. I see there are several wacksprites around you. Is something the matter?” Luna said, tilting her head curiously. 

Harry blinked, looking at her confused. “What are wacksprites?” He asked, ignoring the second question for now. 

She just smiled back, shrugging her shoulders lightly. “They fly around someone when their head is full of thoughts. What is yours filled with?” She replied lightly. Harry blinked before realizing she was a Seer. 

Slenderman had told him a few things about Seers. One was that they could see things that others could not, only if they were from a line of Seers. Nontraditional Seers, like Professor Trelawney, couldn’t see these things, however. Those of a Seer line but not a seer had a chance to see these things as well.

“I guess I’m just missing home right now.” He told her, and he did miss the mansion. It was the home he had never had growing up and Harry now had a family that cared for him. 

“Do not worry Harry. You will see the faceless man soon.” Luna told him with a smile, before turning from the boys, leaving them. Neville just looked confused by what she had said while Harry blinked, realizing she knew because of her visions but could tell she wouldn’t tell anyone. 

He wondered what she meant by that, however. 

* * *

Harry groaned in annoyance as Professor Flitwick handed him the note, Dumbledore requesting him to his office once again.

This was the third time since the first meeting that the Headmaster had called him to his office and he was tired of it. 

Harry packed away his things, clutching the small pendant in his hand as he did so. He was so tired of dealing with Dumbledore, not to mention that the other schools were arriving tomorrow for the tri-wizard cup. Harry was already wondering how he will be roped into that. 

Grumbling up the stairs to Dumbledore’s office, he said the password to the Gargoyle before knocking. Once he was called inside, he walked in. “You needed me, sir-?” He cut himself off as he saw the glamoured form of Slender in a chair, a grim look on his face. 

**“I am sorry to interrupt your studies Harry, but there has been an emergency back home and I am taking you out for a week because of it,”** Slender said grimly, making Harry’s eyes widen as he nodded numbly. 

What had happened? Was everyone okay? 

“I’m sure everything will be okay Harry, why don’t you two head off to your room and get your things?” Dumbledore asked, making Slender nod as he took Harry by the shoulder and led him out of the room. 

Harry looked up at the entity, worry etched into his face. “Is everyone alright?” He asked once they were down the hallway. 

The entity looked at him and nodded.  **“Everyone is alright. I just had to say that to get permission to take you home. I could tell that you were increasingly getting more and more stressed with the Dumbledore situation and I wanted to get you somewhere where you could relax before the tournament that is supposed to be starting in a few days. You will be gone during the entire time that students have a chance to turn in their names and when they call out the names.”** Slender told him, making Harry sigh in relief as they walked into his room. 

“That won’t stop me somehow being put into the tournament. I am always pulled into something that could kill me each year. First-year, I ended up fighting the dude that killed my parents, who I’ve killed twice now funnily enough. Second-year, I fought a Horcrux and a basilisk, including actually being bit by the said basilisk and being healed by phoenix tears, just to save my friend’s sister who has a major crush on me. Third-year, it has been the safest so far with my godfather, who allegedly betrayed my parents, broke out of the most secure prison ever and has been the first to do so. In doing so, the minister decided to put dementors around the school, who tried to suck out my soul multiple times during the year. Then my other godfather, who is a werewolf and I had never known until last year cause Dumbledore is an idiot, ended up turning and forgot to take his potion and almost killed me and my friends. So yeah, kinda betting on the tournament is the way I’m almost killed at school this year.” Harry confessed, packing up his things and walking down to the gates with the faceless entity, as they needed to be seen leaving the school before Slender could teleport them away. 

**“That is… Deeply concerning that they let a child do this and do not question it. Those are things that an adult would struggle to survive in. I will have to lookup more about these situations.”** Slender told him, teleporting the two away to the mansion as soon as they were away from the gates.  **“You have a mission in two days so relax until then.”** And with that, the entity disappeared. 

Harry smiled and walked into the mansion, curious as to where everyone was, when he was tackled by a small ghost, followed behind by a Hoodie. “Harry! You’re home!” Sally yelled happily, making Harry smile as he hugged the small girl. 

“Yep, I’ll be here all week,” Harry told her, waving at Hoodie, who waved back, as he sat on the couch with the girl in his lap.

“Yay! I’ll go tell everyone!” Sally told him, popping off to who knows where. Harry shook his head with a smile. 

Hoodie sat beside him, flicking on the tv as he laid back on the couch, relaxing now that the young ghost had gone to bother someone else. Harry smiled and leaned back as well, closing his eyes, enjoying the peace.

“Harry!” Well, a moment of peace. Harry turned his head towards the sound of the voice, seeing Ben walking his way. “Come on, we need another player and I want to know everything about what’s happened so far. You’ve had to call Slender three times now after all!” Ben told him.

Harry snorted, getting up. “Alright alright. I’m coming.” He told the cybernetic ghost, following him to the Mansion’s Gameroom. Harry could hear Hoodie get up and follow, probably curious as to everything that had happened as well.

The three walked inside of the gaming room, seeing Toby, Jeff, LJ, EJ, and Masky already in the room. Jeff and LJ already had controllers in their hands, while the others look like they came to just watch. 

“Spill it. What’s been happening at that school of yours?” Jeff said as soon as they walked into the room, making Harry roll his eyes, sitting down and taking one of the controllers in hand as Ben took another one, Hoodie leaning against the wall with Masky.

“Well, you see Dumbledore called me to his office literally right after the opening ceremony…”

* * *

Harry panted in exhaustion as he dodged another swipe of Jeff’s blade, before swinging his own towards the smiling killer. Jeff knocked away the knife, jabbing Harry in the stomach with his elbow before tripping him, knocking him on the ground and going to stab him. Harry quickly rolled out of the way, before grabbing Jeff’s arm and bending it behind his back, trying to pin him down. Jeff was quick to flip the positions however, pinning Harry to the ground below him, smirking as he held the knife to the younger male’s neck. “Nice try but I don’t bottom Harry,” Jeff told him, letting him go and letting the wizard get up. 

Harry blushed slightly, rolling his eyes as he panted lightly, getting up. “Do you have to make those kinds of jokes when you have a knife to my neck?” Harry asked, looking at the killer. 

Jeff chuckled, slipping his knife into his hoodie, shrugging. Eyeless snorted from the spot he had been watching. “Jeff, you really shouldn’t tell lies like that,” Jack said, grinning slightly as he checked Harry over for wounds. Jeff blushed, a sight Harry thought he would never see, and glared at the eyeless demon.

“Shut it EJ!” The Glasgow killer said, storming out, making Harry confused. EJ just laughed, patching up the small cut on Harry’s cheek. 

“Don’t worry about it, you’ll find out when you’re older.” He told the wizard, who just rolled his eyes and nodded. 

“Whatever. Who am I going to kill with tonight?” Harry asked him, making EJ think for a moment. 

“It’s a group mission and it’ll take the majority of the night to complete. I think you are going with me, Ben, and Liu on this one. We have to take out a cult who is trying to summon a demon.” Ej growled out the word ‘cult.’ “They are getting close to succeeding and we can’t have that happen and let them let the thing go rampant, so we have to stop it,” Eyeless told him, making Harry nod in understanding. 

“Alright, I’m going to go get ready then. See you at six?” Harry asked, looking at the demon. 

Jack nodded, heading out to go get ready as well. “It’s a date!” He joked, making Harry roll his eyes as he went to his room. 

… And dodged a bucket of who knows what, making the young wizard glare at the monochrome clown that had tried pouring it on him from on top of the staircase. LJ looked back innocently, grinning at him. “What? I just needed to dump out my bucket.” He said innocently, making Harry sigh.

“On the top of the stairs just as I was coming by? Instead of doing it outside? Nice try LJ. I’ve dealt with the twins longer than dealing with you and know how to dodge mystery substances.” Harry told the clown, going up the stairs past him, heading to his room. “You should clean that before Slender sees though, he will flip.” He told him, hearing the clown teleport to get something to clean it up before the faceless entity saw the mess. 

Harry sat down on his bed and sighed. He ruffled Hedwig’s feathers, who had flown there the night before, before looking outside. The wizard debated on taking a shower before going but figured that there would be no point in doing it now when he would just need one right after, as he would be covered in blood, sweat, and dirt then. 

A nap wasn’t a bad idea, however.

With that thought in mind, Harry laid down, kicking off his shoes and yawned, closing his eyes and letting sleep take him away. 

* * *

“No! No! Leave him alone! He’s just a baby!” A woman’s voice called out, Harry’s sight too blurry to see anything beyond the red hair. 

“Move out of the way woman!” Another voice, Voldemort’s, told her.

“No! Leave him alone-!” She was cut off with a scream, as a flash of green hit her and made her hit the floor. 

“Finally. Now, AVADA KEDAVRA!” A flash of green came with the yell. But as the light was about to hit Harry, the scene suddenly changed.

Harry now sat in a room, unable to move, as he saw his parents come up to him.

“How could you Harry?! How could you kill my sister and her family?!” Lily yelled out to him, tears in her eyes as she glared at him. 

“No son of mine would be a murderer! Why couldn’t you be a good child!? We sacrificed ourselves for nothing it seems like!” James told him with a frown, hatred in his eyes. 

Harry struggled to get free of his invisible restraints, to tell them of all the pain and suffering that they had put him through. More figures started to come up though, those that Harry recognized as his friends at the mansion. 

“You’re not good enough to be one of us,” Jeff growled out, glaring at Harry. “You should have just been killed off by Slender.”

“I don’t know why we took pity on you,” Masky said, mask on as Hoodie and Toby both stood with him, nodding in agreement. 

“You shouldn’t even be here,” Eyeless told him, black goo dripping down his mask as he stared at Harry. 

At this point, Harry was crying, wanting to just get away from their hateful words. Harry looked at Ben, wondering what he was going to say. 

Suddenly, another Ben ran in, stopping the first from talking. “Harry! This is a dream! Wake up!” The second Ben yelled, going to Harry and shaking him. Harry let the tears stream down his face, shutting his eyes, just waiting for the words of how much he hated Harry to come out. 

“Harry! Wake UP!” Ben yelled, and Harry was suddenly jerking up, panting as cold sweat poured down his face. He could feel the tears streaming down his face as Hedwig hooted at him from her perch, worried for her owner. 

Ben ran into his room, frowning as he went over to Harry. “Are you alright? We could all hear you crying and struggling into your sleep. What was that nightmare even about?” He asked, and Harry noticed that his friends were in the room.

Harry sighed shakily, trying to catch his breath but was unable to as he hugged his legs to his chest. He felt weak and vulnerable right now, the hurtful words ringing through his mind as clear as day.

A cup of water appeared in his face, making Harry look up as he saw EJ was the one that was holding it. “Here, it’ll help you calm down. Deep breaths okay?” He told him, making Harry shakily nod as he took the cup, gulping it down. 

Toby was by his side already, hugging him gently. “Nightmares suck. I get them all the time.” He muttered to the younger boy. 

“Y-yeah,” Harry replied shakily, relaxing into the male’s arm. 

“Hey. No matter what your brain is trying to lie about to you, we do care about you and you are wanted here. Alright?” Ben told him, making the members of the room look at Harry, realizing what the dream had been about now. 

Harry smiled softly, nodding at the cybernetic ghost.

“I can truly see that now. Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Harry gets to go home to the mansion for a week, has a job coming up, and has a pretty nasty nightmare. 
> 
> The nightmare idea randomly came to me, as I was trying to decide if I wanted to have them fighting the cultists this chapter or the next, so be prepared for Harry to end a lot of suffering next chapter, along with the Triwizard champions being announced! 
> 
> I will be having Harry be a champion like in the books and movies, however, I will be having my twists to it as well. 
> 
> In other news, I have another idea for a Harry Potter x Creepypasta story, where Harry was raised by Laughing Jack. I have the first chapter finished, but I don't know if I want to post it yet or wait until I am finished with this one, or at least this one is further in. I don't want to burn myself out but at the same time, I don't want to run out of ideas for this and not be able to post anything for you guys. So I guess tell me in the comments whether or not I should.
> 
> Finally, For you who are interested in my art, I have a Tumblr at https://foxflarechan.tumblr.com/ So go check me out if you have the chance! I am also making a Creepypasta Tumblr, so if you want to see creepypasta things there I will be posting that stuff there along with headcanons and other things I think of. The main one I reblog random stuff and post my own art, where you will likely see my Creepypasta OCs there from time to time. SO yeah! Chow for now!~


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Harry groaned in annoyance as he dodged another knife from a cultist, who was trying to protect the one casting the summoning ritual, before stabbing them in the back. In the corner of his eye, he could see Jack literally tearing them apart trying to get the man, as the cultist ran at him in groups of four and five, only to be killed mercilessly. 

“Note to self, never piss off Ej, that will get you ripped to shreds,” Harry muttered to himself, ducking under a man before stabbing him in the stomach, kicking him away a moment later and slicing his throat. 

“Yeah, that should be everyone’s motto after seeing him around cultists, we just don’t generally follow it because he’s fun to piss off,” Ben told him, appearing behind him before electrocuting a man that tried to creep up on Harry, causing him to fall to the ground his spasms as his heart stopped soon after. 

“I’ve noticed, I really wonder how LJ and Jeff are still intact at times,” Harry said with an eye roll, slashing at another cultist. 

“I question how Jeff is intact after a lot of things, but here we are, with the dude still kicking and killing,” Liu said, moving closer to the group as he kneed one in the gut, slamming his head into a wall a moment later repeatedly. Harry hadn’t talked to him as much as his younger brother, but he enjoyed the fact that Liu was much calmer than Jeff unless Sully took control then that’s another story.

“And you’re related to him!” Jack yelled to him, growling at one of the cultists before tearing them apart.

“Don’t remind me!” Liu replied, rolling his eyes and slicing at another one. 

Harry tackled the main cultist, stabbing him in the arm to keep him in place, causing the male to yell out in pain. “O-our lord shall accept my s-sacrifice and allow him to r-rise once again!” The leader yelled at Harry, glaring at him with hatred.

Harry laughed. “Well, I’ll just have to end his suffering as I will with you.” He replied, ripping his knife out before stabbing the man in the heart, causing the man to choke as blood started pooling in his mouth. 

The rest of the cultists were quickly rounded up and killed, making the four finish around six in the morning, when they had started on this at seven at night, leaving the mansion around six at night and scouting the cult for an hour before finally going in. The four were exhausted and were eager to get home.

When they arrived, they each split up to their respective rooms, Harry hurrying to his, wanting to hop in the shower. 

“Harry! You’re home!” Sally yelled, going up to him smiling happily. “Can you have a tea party with me?” She asked him, hugging her bear Charlie to her chest as she smiled up at him. 

Harry sweatdropped, not wanting to disappoint her even though he wanted to take a shower. “I suppose but not for long, okay? I need to take a shower after my mission.” Harry told her.

The little girl ghost squealed happily, taking his hand and dragging him to her playroom, making the young wizard follow. 

Inside, Harry couldn’t help but snort as he saw both Hoodie and Ej already inside the room, wearing suits along with their usual masks. He wondered how the little girl managed to catch the eyeless demon so fast before he could even get up the stairs but wasn’t going to ask and just assume ghostly powers. 

“Alright, Harry! Your outfit is in the bathroom! You can’t come out unless it’s on either!” Sally told him, making him raise an eyebrow, questioning her words as he nodded, walking into the bathroom.

As the small ghost shut the door behind him, he saw why. There was a dress in there, and definitely no suit. “Uhm, Sal? I think this is the wrong one!” He called out to her, making the ghost giggle outside.

“Nope! Now hurry and put it on!” Sally called back, giggling. Harry blushed slightly, really regretting agreeing to this now. Though if there was one thing everyone knew in the mansion.

And that was never back out of a tea party with Sally.

Harry blushed, changing into the dress, watching it pool around his feet. “Harry hurry!” Sally called, giggling more. Harry rolled his eyes, blushing, as he walked out, clutching the sides of the skirt.

“Sally, this is so NOT cool,” Harry muttered, blushing brightly as the two masked killers stared at him, not saying anything as they just stared. Harry blushed more at their stares, even if they were wearing masks he could still feel them looking at him.

“Harry you look so pretty!” Sally squealed, dragging him over to the table set up. Harry blushed more, embarrassed as he sat between the two. 

Sally sat on the opposite side of the table from him happily, EJ took this time to cough a little, looking at the ghostly girl. “So Sally, why did you have Harry dress up in a dress? You have other suits after all.” He asked her.

The girl looked up and giggled more. “Why isn’t it obvious?” She asked.

“Harry is the girl between you two, Masky, Toby, Ben, and Jeff!” She exclaimed. 

His face burned for the next several hours. 

* * *

  
Harry sighed in relief as he hopped out of the shower, drying off and slipping on the pendant and a pair of sweatpants. He dried off his hair in the mirror, looking over at the various scars that littered his chest. Harry frowned lightly, able to remember how each and everyone was caused. 

The short one on his side right by his ribcage? Oh that was when Uncle Vernon had beat him for not having the house spotless before he got home, Harry was only five.

The slash right on his left shoulder? That was when Harry didn’t have the hedges perfectly trimmed. He was seven when it happened.

The burned patch of skin on his back? That was when Vernon had hit him with a hot fire poker for not having the kitchen cleaned fully before guests arrived. He was nine. 

Each and every scar, Harry remembered. He hated them, they disgusted him. Harry wished he could rid himself of them forever. 

He sighed, figuring he shouldn’t dwell on it, grabbing his long sleeve shirt and starting to pull it over his head. Pulling on his navel started, startling Harry with a loud yelp as he was transported from the mansion. 

Straight into Hogwarts, in the middle of the great hall, surrounded by students.

Harry was quick to yank the shirt down the rest of the way, hoping no one caught a glimpse of the scars that littered his body as he frowned, wondering how he had gotten there. “What is going on?” He asked, pissed off, and wondering how he was teleported from Slender’s wards and knowing the entity would be as well. 

Harry was quick to clutch the pendant dangling from his neck, glad he never went anywhere without it anymore. Professor McGonagall was quick to usher him towards the backroom of the Great Hall, making Harry more annoyed as he wanted to take a nap. He was exhausted from his mission and hadn’t gotten a rest at all, Sally certainly made sure of it. 

He blinked as he only recognized one of the students in the room, a Hufflepuff named Cedric. He played against the other seeker many times before. “Harry? What are you doing here? I thought you were home for a family emergency?” Cedric asked, blinking at the younger wizard confusedly.

“I thought so too. I got out of the shower, was mid getting dressed, and was suddenly teleported from America to here. I was lucky I was just finishing because I did not want anyone to see me naked.” Harry said annoyed, crossing his arms as he went to the other wizard. Harry eyed the other two in the other room, not recognizing them but guessing they were from the other schools. That didn’t explain why he had been TELEPORTED from his bathroom to here. 

Slender walked into the room, instantly going to Harry, not looking pleased in the slightest. **“Are you alright? The wards warned me that you had disappeared from the Mansion and then I felt your pendant go off. I was concerned.”** Slender told him, Harry just shrugged, wondering why he was in the room with the champions, from what he had heard from Cedric since the teachers haven’t come in yet to explain what the hell was going on. 

“I don’t know, I was about to go to sleep after pulling an all-nighter at the hospital with Sally,” Harry said, saying some form of an excuse of what the emergency was since they hadn’t established what exactly the emergency was. 

Dumbledore decided to come in at this moment with the other Headmasters from the other schools, talking to him about what was going on, which Harry still didn’t know. “Harry, did you put your name in the goblet, or have someone do it for you?” Dumbledore asked him frantically, making Harry frown.

“Sir, I haven’t been here since the beginning of the week. I have had no contact with anyone from school. There is no possible way I could have and nor would I want to do so. Why is that important enough that it pulled me from powerful wards that specifically stop stuff like teleporting me from my bathroom when I am getting dressed?” Harry asked annoyed, moving a strand of wet hair away from his forehead, he needed to ask Jane to cut it later. 

Another man, one Harry recognized as Barty Crouch Snr, looked at him with an unimpressed look. “How can we trust you? Why weren’t you at school? You are only in your fourth year and Hogwarts doesn’t let students go home.” He asked, looking at him.

Slender placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder, looking at the man. **“That is because sir, Hogwarts allows students to go home if there is a family emergency. We have currently one of my other wards in a muggle hospital and Harry here is very close to her. I got permission for him to be home for the week. This is why I am confused as to why my ward was ripped from the wards surrounding my home and teleported to the school.”** Slender told the man, leveling him with a glare. Barty huffed, seeming offended by Slender’s presence. 

“Harry, your name came out of the goblet of fire, you are a champion. That is why we are asking if you put your name in the goblet of fire.” Dumbledore said, looking at Harry with a disapproving look on his face like Harry had done it on purpose. 

“Sir, I have been in mortal peril my whole school life here at Hogwarts. Why would I want to be in a contest that causes me to be in mortal peril when I wanted a quiet year and everyone knew this?” Harry asked him annoyedly. He was done with people thinking he WANTED the attention. 

Harry could feel the headache starting to form already from the school year.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not fully happy with how this chapter went, but I don't want to rewrite it sooooooooooooo-
> 
> Anyways, Sally, the adorable little bean of a ghost, made Harry wear a dress. I actually drew it! It's messy, I hate drawing arms and hands, but it works! I tried to post it here but it will not let me post it to the chapter, so like, I'm annoyed and have zero clues on if it worked. So if you guys can tell me then that would be great, if not then it's on my Tumblr and I can post it on my Twitter if you guys cant see it on Tumblr
> 
> I thought about Harry not being in the tournament, literally for one second. Then I went, "NO, there is so much shipping I can have happen with this" So Yeah! Chow for now!


	8. Chapter 8

“I am done with each and every person in this goddamned school,” Harry muttered angrily as he slammed his head into the table, sitting with Neville in the great hall for lunchtime. 

It had been a week since his name had been pulled from the goblet and forced him from Slender’s mansion to here. Since then, people have been turning against him, saying that he put his name in somehow, even though he wasn’t even AT the school when the names were being put in. 

Luckily, he was able to go home and relax for the rest of the week, since the tournament didn’t restrict him by location. Slenderman started searching for ways to get him out of the damned tournament but it wasn’t going well. 

Harry had spent the time with the others at the mansion, going out killing occasionally, and spending time with his friends there. They mainly play video games or watched tv, occasionally going out to a random city and hanging out there, but Harry enjoyed the time. It helped him relax after everything that had happened. 

“You’re not done with me, Luna, or the twins yet though right?” Neville asked him, grabbing some food as he looked at the other wizard. 

Harry smiled, shaking his head as he got some food as well, carefully checking it for any spells or potions that would affect him. Hmm, a loyalty potion to Dumbledore today in the mashed potatoes, guess none of that for lunch. “Nah, you four are good. At least the twins are trying to be helpful and pranking everyone who thinks I did it on purpose.” Harry told him, munching on a piece of roast beef. 

“Good. I would rather not be on your bad side. I saw you training the other morning and I do not want to make you mad after that.” Neville confessed, chuckling a bit as they ate. 

Harry grinned, remembering the look on Neville’s face when he got up three hours early just to go train and exercise, not wanting to get out of shape and have Jeff on his ass. “Well you could always join me, it’ll help with your confidence probably,” Harry told him.

Neville immediately shook his head. “No thanks. I’m good.” Neville told him quickly, making Harry laugh. 

“Your lost. I won’t lie though, it’s brutal getting started. I think I still have a scar from when I first started practicing with Jeff.” Harry told him. Neville raised an eyebrow at him.

“Why did you even start learning how to fight with weapons anyway? You have a wand.” Neville asked, making Harry shrug at the other Gryffindor.

“Well, Mr.D’Mann requires that everyone knows some form of self-defense back home. Also doing this keeps me in shape. A weapon is also good to know in case you cannot use your wand, like in a muggle surrounding area or when you don’t have your wand. I’ve learned how to fight with both a knife and a gun, along with hand to hand fighting. Toby was wanting to start teaching me to use hatchets over Christmas break though and Ben I think was talking about teaching me sword fighting because, and I quote, ‘it would be fucking badass for you to shoot lightning from a sword using magic.’ Everyone at home knows something about fighting and we actually occasionally have contests to fight each other to see who’s the strongest. It’s honestly a lot of fun.” Harry explained to him, smiling as he remembered the tournament from the summer. 

Slenderman had the tournament set twice a year to see who was slacking or needed more training. He didn’t let Sally in it, so instead the little ghost would be a cheerleader on the side with her stuffed animals. Harry had sat out this time, having just started training after all, but he was determined to join next time, which was during Christmas break. The winner would get their choice on the next missions and three free kills for the month. 

Harry couldn’t help but be excited about it. He remembered some of the battles and looked forward to trying to prove himself in them. It had been funny when Puppeteer and Helen had gone against each other. The whole time they were fighting, Puppet was flirting with the other male, making Helen get really flustered over some of the things that he said and Slender had to cover Sally’s ears for some of them because of how vulgar they were. The fight ended with Helen winning, mainly because he ended up kissing Puppeteer and used it to the advantage of pinning him down long enough for him to be declared the winner. Puppet didn’t seem to mind as he carried Helen off after for a ‘reward’ for winning the match. 

When Jeff and Eyeless Jack fought towards the end, both of them getting to the finals to face off each other, Harry was excited to see the two face off. The tournament was held in a day, so the two were tired already from the fights that they had done beforehand. That didn’t stop them though. 

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

Jeff cracked his neck, standing across from Eyeless, who had long forgotten his mask in a previous fight. Harry watched from the sides, Sally sitting in his lap excitedly as they waited for Slender to give the two the signal. Harry left in a week to go back to Hogwarts but was excited to see the two fight each other, having seen the two fight in their own fights before and was curious as to what would happen. 

“You're in for a treat. Those two are scary when they fight each other. They sometimes spar randomly because they usually are the only ones on each other's level.” Ben told him, flopping beside him with a bowl of popcorn. The cybernetic ghost had gotten out in round six, there being ten altogether. 

“They h-have a bet going on, w-whoever wins this fight between them gets another prize as w-well,” Toby said, grinning as he sat on the other side of Harry, snatching some popcorn from Ben on the way. 

“Really? What is the bet?” Harry asked curiously, looking between the two as they looked at each other from across Harry and Sally. 

“No clue.” They said at the same time, but Harry felt like they were lying. Oh well. 

Slender stared at the two as they got into position, shaking his head slightly as he sensed their emotions.  **“Alright. BEGIN!”** He yelled telepathically. 

Jeff instantly leaped towards the other, slashing at the other male. Jack was quick to dodge, kneeing the smiling killer in the stomach. This made Jeff growl, grabbing him and throwing him across the field they were fighting in. 

Harry watched in awe as blows and cuts were exchanged. The two moved at each other with expert movements, moving to block and counter each and every blow the other did. It was hypnotic to watch them. The young wizard couldn’t tear his eyes away for more than a moment, in fear of missing something.

The fight lasted almost three hours, ending when Jeff was pinned to the ground by Jack, both arms behind his back as the other male struggled against him.  **“Eyeless Jack is the winner,”** Slender announced, making Jack let go of Jeff, helping him up as everyone cheered and clapped. 

Harry smiled, clapping as well as he saw the two get up, Jeff grumbling as Jack grinned at him. The two were covered in blood and bruises. They actually hadn’t managed to cut each other much, but whenever they did the movements managed to make them seem worse then they were. 

Harry never noticed the subtle looks Ben and Toby were sending each other, one that promised a night of fun.

_FLASHBACK END_

* * *

“Sounds like it,” Neville told him, smiling at the other wizard. Harry nodded, noticing Hedwig flying down and landing on his shoulder, two letters in hand. 

He took the two, noticing that one was from the mansion, the other from Hagrid. Harry decided to read the one from the mansion first. 

_ “Dear Harry, _

_ Daddy said that I could send a letter with the help of the others, so I did! How is school? Have you seen any unicorns? Are they being mean because that dumb cup put you in the tournament? Did you find out who did it? I wanna go to your school but Daddy says I can’t! It’s not fair since Toby got to go and I can’t! Oh! Tim wants to say stuff to you too! - Sally <3 _

_ Harry, The boss said that Sally could write a letter as long as we supervised. I wanted to tell you though that Jeff is planning on a training regime if you slack on your training there, so I would probably make sure not to slack off. Brian is as well though, so you may want to figure out a way to practice your aim there. The boss said that he has a surprise for you that will be ready the day before your first trial for the competition. - Tim. _

Harry smiled, looking over the letter again, already planning to reply tonight. He looked at the other letter curiously. Taking it and opening it. 

_ “Harry, come to my place after dark. Make sure to be careful to not be seen. - Hagrid”  _

* * *

Harry panted as he sat in his room, having just gotten back from Hagrid’s and not liking what he saw in the woods. Dragons, of course, they wanted them to fight dragons. Harry just couldn’t have a normal year at school, could he? 

The familiar sound of Slenderman’s teleportation had Harry looking over to see the entity in question in his glamoured form. After confirming that no one else was in the room, he dropped it, turning to his ward.  **“What is causing you to be so distraught?”** Slender asked, looking at him, his pale face gleaming in the firelight. 

“Dragons. The first task is dragons. I don’t know why it’s dragons or what we have to do fully, but it involves dealing with dragons and I hate my life sometimes.” Harry quieted down to mutter as his face planted into the couch, feeling the urge to cry. Slender sat down beside the distressed wizard, setting a hand on his back. 

**“Do not worry, I and the others back at the mansion will help you through this. Just realize that you are not alone anymore. I believe Toby has actually been planning on sneaking you some of his more… experimental concoctions to try and to help in the tasks. Do you have any idea what the other two will be yet?”** Slenderman asked him, making the boy shake his head. 

“No one is technically allowed to tell us either, though everyone knows that the headmasters from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons already told them the first task. I need to tell Cedric since I doubt anyone bothered to tell the guy and he’s actually pretty decent to me.” Harry told him, sitting up and unconsciously leaning into the comforting touch. Slenderman ‘smiled’ softly, glad that Harry hadn’t lost all of his humanity. There were times where the new creepypastas wouldn’t give anyone from their previous lives the time of day even if they were nice to them, they would actually usually kill them. 

**“Well, I am glad to know that you were able to keep some of your friends throughout all of this.”** The entity told him, making Harry nod, starting to get tired from all the running he did that night, including the amount of stress and work he had done during the school day as well. 

Slender noticed this and gently picked up the small wizard, carrying him over to his room. Harry made a weak protest but he couldn’t deny the tiredness that was taking over his body. The entity set the small boy on his bed, covering him up and using a bit of his powers to change his clothes.  **“Get some rest child. You will have time to prepare for the trial, not to mention most of the household is prepared to fight the devil himself if they try to take you away from us.”** The faceless being spoke, making Harry nod tiredly as he closed his eyes. Slender left him alone to rest as the boy fell asleep with a smile, knowing he would be okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, That's it for this chapter. What is the surprise that Slender has for Harry? Who knows! 
> 
> In other news, I'm at the point I usually get with stories where I am losing some of my motivation and it gets very hard to write, but I am determined to finish this story and have most of the chapters in a way that I am happy with them. I WILL finish this story though, so do not worry. Just know that occasionally that the chapters may take a little longer or might seem a little rushed, I am sorry. 
> 
> Also, debating on the idea of Harry having dreams of... the future I guess you could say? AKA I kinda wanna write Harry having dirty dreams or snippets of them and I don't know if I should.
> 
> The next chapter will be the first Task, so Chow for Now!


	9. Chapter 9

Harry sat there staring at Snape as the lesson began, picturing horrific things happening to him… If only he knew how to do the Cruciatus Curse… he’d have Snape flat on his back like that spider, jerking and twitching...

“Antidotes!” said Snape, looking around at them all, his cold black eyes glittering unpleasantly. “You should all have prepared your recipes now. I want you to brew them carefully, and then we will be selecting someone on whom to test one…” 

Snape’s eyes met with Harry’s, and Harry knew what was coming. Snape was going to poison  _ him.  _ Harry imagined picking up his cauldron, and sprinting to the front of the class, and bringing it down on Snape’s greasy head. -

And then a knock on the dungeon door burst in on Harry’s thoughts. 

It was Colin Creevey; he edged into the room, beaming at Harry, and walked up to Snape’s desk at the front of the room. 

“Yes?” said Snape curtly. 

“Please, sir, I’m supposed to take Harry Potter upstairs.” 

Snape stared down his hooked nose at Colin, whose smile faded from his eager face.

“Potter has another hour of Potions to complete,” said Snape coldly. “He will come upstairs when this class is finished.” 

Colin went pink.

“Sir- sir, Mr.Bagman wants him,” he said nervously. “All the champions have got to go, I think they want to take photographs…” -(Harry Potter and the Goblet of fire, chapter 18 - the weighing of the wands).

Harry secretly jumped for joy, packing up his stuff as the two argued on whether Harry needed his things or not, saying goodbye to Neville as he followed the younger Gryffindor, listening to him chatter along as they went up to the classroom. He needed to get out of there anyway, especially since he was planning on murdering the man with a cauldron, so Colin came at just the right time. 

Inside Harry noticed the other three champions were already there, along with the bane of Harry’s existence, Rita Skeeter. He scowled slightly as he saw the woman with the poisoned quill. “Harry! There you are, champion number four! Nothing to worry about as it is just the wand weighing ceremony.” Mr.Bagman told him, making Harry blink. 

“Weighing ceremony? What’s that for?” Harry asked. He had left his wand in his bag since it had been acting up for him lately, having been planning on heading down to Ollivander’s soon to get it checked on since he wasn’t able to really use it much. It made it hard to do wandwork in class, especially as he didn’t have complete control over wandless magic, not to mention he didn’t want Dumbledore to catch wind of his new ability. 

“To check if your wand is fully functional for you. We don’t want any problems, you know, as they’ll be your most important tools in the tasks ahead. The expert is with Dumbledore now. Then there is going to be a photoshoot after.” Bagman explained, making Harry nod. “This is Rita Skeeter, she is planning on a small piece about the tournament for the  _ Daily Prophet _ .”

Rita seemed offended at such a prospect, which Harry was sure she was, after all the stuff she had written about Harry before. “It may not be that small, Ludo.” She told him. “I was wondering if I could have a bit of a word with Harry here before we start? The youngest champion, you know… to add a bit of color?” She asked. 

Before Mr.Bagman could answer for him, Harry interjected. “No thank you miss. I will not be taking any interviews without my guardian’s knowledge and presence. While I was forced into this tournament, I am still a minor and you are not allowed to write about me without permission to do so unless you would like to hear from my family’s lawyer about it.” Harry spoke, daring her to bring up the times she had written about him before. 

The woman seemed surprised at him, like she didn't know it was illegal to write about minors without permission. Or like she was so used to getting away with it that the thought of legal action seemed unknown to her. It probably was. 

The conversation caught the attention of the other champions, who seemed to glare at the woman for trying to talk to Harry. She had a well-known reputation after all. 

“Now Harry why not? I’m sure the readers would love to hear from you.” Rita asked, making Harry glare at her, making sure to keep calm enough that his eyes DIDN’T flash red. That wouldn’t do him any good here. 

“If you want a story, Miss Skeeter, you would do well to talk to me in a different manner first of all, as we are not close and I did not give you permission to use my first name. Secondly, I am a minor and under law, you are not allowed to write about me in any form. If my guardian was here, I would allow it if he did, but as he is not, I do not believe we have anything that needs to be said to each other.” Harry told her.

Before the woman could say anything else to him, the door opened, showing Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling as always. It was the only time that Harry would be glad to see the man, as he was getting ready to kill the woman. 

“I am sorry to interrupt your conversation, but the weighing of the wands is about to begin and we must try to hurry,” Dumbledore told him, looking at Harry. 

Harry went and sat down instead of looking at the older man, wanting to destroy something right now. The other champions did the same as the rest of the judges came in, along with Mr.Ollivander, making Harry perk up slightly at the sight of the wandmaker. 

Dumbledore went and introduced the wandmaker to everyone, who nodded quietly at the group. 

“Mademoiselle Delacour, could we have you first, please?” said the wandmaker, stepping closer and into the empty space in the middle of the room. 

Fleur swept over to the man and handed him her wand. Ollivander examined it for a moment, shooting sparks from the tip as he looked over it carefully. “Nine and a half inches… inflexible… Rosewood I see? and …” The maker muttered quietly.

“An ‘air from ze ‘ead of a veela. One of my grandmuzzer’s.” Fleur finished for him, smiling delicately. 

“Ahh yes. I myself never use veela hair, of course. I find it makes for rather temperamental wands. However to each his own and if it suits you then very well. Everything should be in working order then.” Ollivander said, handing the half-veela back her wand. “Mr.Diggory, you’re next.” 

Fleur and Cedric smiled at each other as they passed by each other. 

“Now, one of mine, isn’t it?” Ollivander spoke aloud, holding the wand as Cedric passed it over to him. “Yes, I remember it well. Twelve and a quarter inches, ash with a unicorn hair core. Pleasantly springy.” The wandmaker shot out a stream of silver smoke rings before handing the wand back to the Hufflepuff. “Mr.Krum, if you please.”

Harry watched the larger male walk to the wandmaker, thrusting his wand out to him with a scowl on his face. 

“Hmm… This is a Gregorovitch creation unless I’m much mistaken? A fine wandmaker, though the styling is never quite what I… however… Yes… Hornbeam and dragon heartstring?” he shot out, making Krum nod. “Rather thicker than one see… quite rigid… ten and a quarter inches…” The wandmaker shot out a spell, making small birds fly out before handing over the wand again. 

“Which leaves… Mr.Potter.” Ollivander spoke, making Harry stand up and go over to the man, handing over the wand, who instantly took it and looked it over. “Yes yes yes. How well I remember.” The man took a while to look over it, looking at Harry as he did so, seamlessly recognizing something. “I suppose you have been having problems using the wand lately haven’t you?” He asked, making Harry nod with a blink in surprise. Everyone in the room seemed surprised as well, looking at the two.

“It’s no wonder, you’re no longer compatible. Hmm. That won’t do, using a wand-like this will get you killed for sure. Call your guardian, we’ll have to switch it out for another at my shop.” Mr.Ollivander spoke, turning to Professor Dumbledore as Harry clenched his necklace, calling for the entity. “I do hate to tell you this but young Mr.Potter’s wand isn’t suitable for him at all anymore. The boy has changed too much.” He told him.

Dumbledore looked dumbfounded. “I thought such a thing was impossible? A wand doesn’t reject someone after it has chosen them.” Dumbledore remarked to the wandmaker, who only smiled. 

“On the contrary, I have seen it happened multiple times in my lifetime. The wizard will usually change to the point that the wand no longer resonates with their core and rejects the wizard, making the wand barely usable.” Mr.Ollivander told the headmaster as the cameraman stood hurriedly.

Harry sighed as they went and posed for pictures, feeling Dumbledore’s eyes bore into him. In the corner of his eye, the wizard noted that Krum seemed to skulk, even though he was someone who should be used to the cameras by now. Harry guessed he hated them as much as he himself did, which made him like the other champion much more. 

Slender arrived as they finished up photos, standing by the door, having tracked Harry down through the pendant this time once noticing he wasn’t in Dumbledore’s office for once.  **“What is it that has happened Harry?”** He asked, looking at the young wizard before him. 

“My wand doesn’t work for me anymore and Mr.Ollivander wanted me to tell you so we could get me a new wand as soon as possible,” Harry replied, looking at the glamoured entity. 

Slender nodded, looking at the wandmaker, who nodded in greeting, a certain look that spoke that he knew more than they knew, before looking at Dumbledore.  **“Well, since it is dinner time already, I would like to ask that my young ward is able to stay with me for the night, as it will be quite late before we will be able to come back. As I remember my ward saying that it took him quite a while the first time to choose a wand.”** Slender spoke, making the Headmaster frown, like he wanted to argue it, before nodding with a smile and a twinkle in his eye like usual.

“I understand. I remember the time of my first wand, it took a while for me as well. Just be sure to bring young Harry back early in the morning, as he does have classes tomorrow.” Dumbledore told him, making the entity nod as the two of them followed the wandmaker to the gates.

Once they were beyond the wards around the school, Slenderman took hold of Harry’s shoulder, teleporting them to the streets of Diagon Alley, knowing where to go from Harry’s memories. Ollivander arrived as well, leading them into the shop before turning to the two.

“It’s been a long time since I had one of those who turned in my shop. It is nice to see you again Slenderman, still using the Sebastian D’mann glamour I see?” Ollivander spoke, making Harry blink in surprise as the entity beside him nodded. 

**“I still do. It works well in this world. Harry do not gape like that, you will catch a fly. Ollivander is much older than he lets on just as I. He is one of us after all.”** Slender said, dropping the glamour once they were in the backroom, Harry staring at the two and gaping openingly in shock, before closing his mouth when being told.

“A little warning next time please?” Harry muttered with a slight glare at the two. “I wasn’t expecting to find out the man who gave me my first wand apparently is a Creepypasta and you decided to never mention it.” 

**“You never asked,”** Slender said simply, accepting the tea that the wandmaker handed him. Harry glared at him more as Ollivander turned to him with a chuckle. 

“Sorry to surprise you like this. I am glad to know who is the newest resident back at the mansion. Now about your wand.” He spoke, turning to Harry. “Since this one isn’t working for you anymore, I assume it is because of your transformation. This will make getting you a new wand a lot more difficult, as I do not usually carry wands that will like those of our kind.” 

Harry nodded, watching the master wandmaker hurry around his workspace, grabbing boxes and other things as he did so. 

“Here you are. Close your eyes and hold your hand out to the one that seems to radiant with you the most.” The wandmaker told him, making Harry nod as he closed his eyes, trying to sense which one resonated with his core the most. “Interesting.” Ollivander thought aloud as he watched Harry stick his hand out towards a core. 

Harry opened his eyes, looking at the box curiously, wondering what was inside. Ollivander snatched the bottle before instructing Harry to do the same with a wood, making Harry end up hovering his hand over a box of cedarwood, which the Wandmaker was quick to take, walking over to a desk as Harry looked over curiously. “Now Mr.Potter, it’s been a long time since I’ve seen someone bond with a Horned Serpent horn shavings as a core. Very sensitive to parseltongue, but exceptionally powerful. It even vibrates the wand when parseltongue is spoken and apparently can warn you of danger by emitting a low musical tone, much like the creature it comes from itself. Not many wands are made with these as you have to gain the trust of a horned serpent to get there, luckily I had met one a long time ago that gave me these. Cedar is a wood best suited for those with a strong character and unusual loyalty. I wouldn’t want to cross a cedar wand bearer! Especially if someone has caused harm to those they care for. Those that match with cedar wands are typically frightening adversaries, which surprises those that dare challenge them.” Ollivander told him, chuckling a bit as he worked on the wand, making Harry facepalm slightly. 

“Of course I would get a wand that would react to Parseltongue,” Harry mutters to himself. Slender looked at the boy, setting down his cup. 

**“Parseltongue is a skill that is only passed through bloodlines. It will be beneficial to you as some of our world speaks it and will respect you more for being able to speak the tongue.”** Slenderman told him, making Harry nod with a slight smile.

“The wand will have to sit overnight. Come back in the morning and I will have it done. You’ve chosen well, Harry Potter.” Ollivander said, turning to them. The entity nodded, taking Harry before teleporting the two of them back to the mansion. 

**“I will not force you to sleep, but do not stay up too late after dinner is ready, as you will be going back in the morning. I cannot keep taking you out of the school like this, your headmaster will get suspicious at this rate.”** Slender told Harry, making him nod. 

“Got it and it’s not like I had a choice on my wand acting up. Can I go out on a kill then? This last week has been horrible and I want to murder something before I murder Rita Skeeter or Snape, whoever pisses me off more at the moment of the death.” Harry asked, looking up at the entity pleadingly. 

**“Take one of the proxies with you, as I do not want you out alone yet. You may go out after dinner.”** Slender told him before walking off. 

“Thank you!” Harry called behind him, smiling as he went to go find his friends. 

* * *

It was the day before the tournament and Harry was just leaving his last class of the day, holding his new Cedar and Horned serpent horn wand in one hand, a note in the other saying to go to Professor McGonagall's office. The young creepypasta navigated through the walls of the castle, heading to his head of house’s office. 

Once there, Harry knocked on the door. “Come in!” Chimed his Professor’s voice, making Harry walk inside.

“Harry!” Toby called, before suddenly tackling the boy, making Harry yelp as he was tackled to the ground. 

“Sup Harry.” Jeff greeted, watching the two with a grin on his glamoured face. 

“Jeff? Toby? What are you two doing here?” Harry asked, pushing Toby off of him, earning a pout from the ticking killer. 

“The rules state that champions are allowed to have a maximum of two viewers from outside school come and watch the trials. They arrived during your final class with your guardian and will be staying in your dorm tonight in the guest rooms.” McGonagall supplied, making Harry blink before grin widely, glad that he would be able to have others from the mansion come and watch. 

“That’s great! Thank you Professor. Can I show them around the school until dinnertime?” Harry asked, making the older woman smile before nodding, prompting Harry to lead the two other killers out of the woman’s office.

“Alright. So top to bottom?” Harry asked them, since they were close to Gryffindor tower right now, making the two nod with grins of their own to match Harry’s. 

Harry spent the next two hours showing the two around, showing them different secret passageways and other things. “So, was this the surprise that Tim told me about in the letter?” Harry asked, looking at them. 

“Part of it. The other is in my bag.” Jeff told him. “I ain’t telling you what it is either until the morning.” 

Harry pouted slightly, wondering what the entity could have possibly gotten him. “How did he even find out about this rule? I didn’t hear about it.” Harry spoke. 

Toby grinned. “Boss looked through s-some books about t-the t-tournament. He a-actually found it on one of the first pages, we just assumed that your Headmaster never told you.” He supplied, making Harry nod.

“Alright.” Harry led the two into the Great Hall and over to the Gryffindor table, glad that they had run into Neville earlier, who left two extra spots than normal. 

“Now Harry.” George started, seating himself across from the boy-who-lived.

“You never told-” Fred continued, sitting beside him.

“Us that-”

“You had-”

“Your boyfriends coming-”

“To watch. We would have-”

“Gotten a surprise ready-”

“For them.” The two finished together, making Harry flush brightly.

“T-they’re not my boyfriends, first off. They’re both my friends from back home. There’s apparently a rule that states that you can have up to two people from home come to watch the tasks if you’re a champion.” Harry told them, ignoring the smirks from the two killers at his blushing face. “This is Toby and Jeff. Guys, these are Fred and George, and you met Neville earlier.” 

Jeff grinned, looking at the twins. “So these are the two that would give LJ a run for his money in pranks?” He asked. “Along with the ones who taught you to learn those wards you put in your room?” 

The twins grinned. “Aww, Harrikins has been talking about us. We’re flattered Harry.” They spoke at once. 

Harry rolled his eyes with a snort, watching with a slight smile as the food appeared, making Toby gasp in surprise and Jeff’s glamoured eyes widened in surprise. “Yep. They taught me what I know about pranking along with my godfather and god uncle. I have determined these two and LJ never need to be in the same room unless we need to end the world.” Harry joked, earning wider grins from the two pranksters. 

Neville shook his head, smiling as he looked at them. “So you’re the one that caused Harry to start training with knives?” He asked Jeff, who grinned.

“Definitely. Speaking of.” Jeff said, turning to Harry. “I want to check your progress tonight, so to that lake we go after this, got it?” 

Harry groaned, swallowing the food in his mouth before speaking. “Got it. Do realize that you shouldn’t have said that out loud though?” Harry told him, noticing that some of the more gossipy Gryffindor girls had heard, whispering to one another as they looked at them. 

Toby chuckled, turning to Harry. “You better not let t-this t-tournament kill you! W-we have plans this s-summer and I want to t-teach you how to use h-hatchets!” He exclaimed towards the end, making Harry nod with a smile. 

“I promise Toby, if I haven’t died yet, then I definitely won’t die in this tournament,” Harry told him, smiling back at the ticking male beside him. The three seemed to miss the looks the twins and Neville shared. 

Once they were all done with dinner, the group headed out towards the lake before curfew. Harry noticed their following, a couple of students who had heard about the match, and sweatdropped. “Told you that you were too loud. Now we are going to have an audience.” Harry muttered to Jeff, who chuckled. 

“Well, I guess we’ll just have to give them a show,” Jeff replied. Toby snickered from the other side of Harry, while Harry had a bad feeling he was going to be sore after. 

He was right.

* * *

Harry stared at the bracelet in his hand before looking at the two in front of him curiously. They were still in Harry’s room the morning of the task and Jeff had handed him this bracelet just a moment beforehand. “What is this thing?” He asked.

“Slender says it's a one time use of a fire repellent. If you are hit with a burst of fire, this will break and protect you with a shield of sorts. We use these whenever Toby gets to blow up stuff.” Jeff explained, earning a nod from Toby. 

“They make a bubble appear around you. Masky and Hoodie use them all the time around me.” Toby said with a light pout, earning a small laugh from the other two in the room. 

“If you would stop trying to catch Masky on fire because he got onto you for something, he wouldn’t need to wear these all the time,” Harry told him, grabbing his outfit for the tournament. He had stated especially that he wouldn’t wear the one meant for a Hogwarts champion since that was Cedric’s role. Instead, he managed to get one that was black and green accents, with a silver operator symbol on the back and the sleeves. When asked what the symbol was, he told them that it was the house of D’mann’s symbol, which wasn’t technically wrong, since it was Slender’s symbol. 

Going into the bathroom, Harry changed into the outfit with its long sleeves and black pants, putting the bracelet on his wrist while tucking the pendant from Slender under the shirt. His wand was tucked safely into his pocket as he walked out of the bathroom, grabbing a belt and slipping it on before slipping two knives into pouches on either side of the belt. “How do I look?” He asked the two male Creepypasta in the room.

"Hot enough to catch a building on fire/make chicks drop their underwear." The two said at the same time with grins, making Harry flush brightly, embarrassed now. 

"Well I would rather not do either of those, so let's go." Harry rushed out, walking back the laughing killers with his face burning. 

The three went down to the field, the two killers splitting away to go to the stands and find a spot to watch. Which, knowing them, was closest to the action as possible. 

Harry walked to the champion's tent, fingering the bracelet on his wrist as he did so. The comfort of the coolness of both the bracelet and the pendant against his chest calmed him, so as he walked inside the tent, he knew that nothing would harm him. 

Harry watched the normally beautiful Fleur, pale in worry as she sat off to the side. Cedric was pacing around the tent anxiously. Krum was tapping his foot lightly, leaning against a pole, seemingly trying to look calm but failing to do so. 

Mr.Bagman walked in with a bag, smiling widely as he looked at the contestants. "Good morning! Big day. Now I need you four to pick from this bag. Ladies first please." He told them. 

Fleur huffed, getting up and going over to him before reaching into the bag, taking out a miniature dragon with a number one around his neck. 

One by one, the champions picked their poi- I mean dragon. Finally Harry reached into the bag, reaching in and grabbing the Hungarian Horntail, making him internally scream. Of course he got the worst of them all. Faith hated him. 

"What do we do with these?" Harry asked Mr.Bagman, who shrugged. 

"They'll disappear in an hour. Now get ready champions. When the cannon sounds that means it is time for whoever is next to go out." He told them before leaving the tent, leaving the four champions to wait. 

Harry pouted a little, having wanted to take the little dragon to the mansion for Toby and Sally to have. Then again, Slender probably wouldn't approve of it. It was still tempting though. 

The young wizard sat down on a bench as a cannon sounded loudly outside, causing Fleur to stiffen before walking out of the tent. He leaned his head back slightly, petting the small dragon on his lap, who purred slightly at the pets. "Cedric, after this, if we aren't in the infirmary having Pomfrey freaking out over us, want to gather some others and have a quidditch match sometime next week?" Harry called to the other Hogwarts' students Cedric looked at him, snapping out his worries to smile a little. Krum seemed to listen quietly to the two. 

"Sure. I was honestly a little disappointed to not go against you this year. Do we want to get others from the other houses and schools?" Cedric replied, smiling. 

Harry grinned, nodding a bit. "We could do it on Saturday and have one big tournament. That way, we don't have to worry about classes. We could get the word out tonight since we know our houses are going to be celebrating. Maybe Friday we can pick team captains and teams and that way everyone has a chance to prepare. Have four teams maybe? To give everyone a fair chance to be on a team depending on how many people want to join?" He suggested to the Hufflepuff, who nodded in agreement. 

Krum decided to speak up. "Would you mind if I joined?" He spoke gruffly. Harry nodded, grinning while Cedric looked surprised.

"Sure. I keep being told that I and you need to have a seeker off anyways. I'm guessing you're good?" Harry asked, making the two older males look at him in shock. 

"Harry. You really don't know who he is?" Cedric asked, looking at the small wizard with wide eyes. 

Harry shrugged. "I assumed he was famous with the fangirls. I've never really kept up with wizard celebrities. My aunt and her family hated magic and then I moved to my current guardian's house this summer in America. Not a lot of chances to find out about them." Harry confessed, ignoring the looks from the 'hated magic' comment. He didn't care if anyone knew about that as long as they didn't ask too many questions. 

Victor Krum looked at Harry with a sense of wonder as the cannon sounded, signaling for him to go as the burly male walked out. 

"Harry, is that really true?" Cedric asked, frowning slightly. Harry nodded with a shrug. 

"Didn't even know about magic until I was eleven. I thought my parents died in a car crash. Now. Please can we change the subject?" Harry asked, making him nod. 

The younger male looked at the female champion, wondering something. "Hey. Fleur?" Harry called, making the woman look at him. "By any chance, are you a seeker?" He asked her. 

Fleur gave him a confused look but nodded. "'es I am. W'y do you ask?" She questioned with a heavy accent. 

"Well, it seems that we all have a common trait. I'm the seeker here for Gryffindor and Cedric is the seeker for Hufflepuff. Victor is a famous quidditch seeker. So I figured I would see if you were also a seeker." Harry confessed, making Fleur nod, seemingly relaxing a little. 

"'es. It seems we do." She replied. 

The conversations were light after that. The champions slowly got to know one another over the common factor of Quidditch. Cedric left when the third cannon sounded, with Krum coming inside after. There, conversation shifted a little. 

"I 'eard that there have been strange things since you have arrived at school around you 'arry. Is this true?" Fleur asked, the two foreigners looking at Harry as he nodded with a sigh. 

"My first year, had a teacher try to kill me. I am not elaborating on that one either but there was a troll that got into the school that year too. Second-year, a basilisk and the fact that I can apparently speak Parseltongue. Oh and a girl who had a crush on me before she even knew me and is my ex-best friend's sister almost died and I saved her from some kind of possessed book. Third-year, my godfather breaks out of Azkaban, which by the way, they never gave him a trial or even questioned him. He isn't even the secret keeper, Pettigrew is. I think my third year was my safest year so far. This year is someone trying to kill me by throwing me in this tournament against my will." Harry told them. He always wondered if others ever heard about what happened at school. He always thought Dumbledore hid it from everyone. 

Then again, teens will gossip so it's not surprising that they eventually found out. 

The two looked horrified at this info. "And no adult ever 'elped with any of this?!" Fleur asked, appalled as Victor frown deepened, muttering things in Bulgarian. 

"My third-year DADA teacher was our best teacher and actually seemed to care but he was fired for being a werewolf. Which is stupid." Harry said with a shrug. He was honestly used to this stuff by now. It's not like he was alone now. He had Slender and the whole mansion to help him. 

As the fourth cannon sounded, Harry got up, pocketing the small dragon as he headed out, passing by Cedric. "You might get bombarded by questions. Sorry." Harry told him quietly, making the Hufflepuff look at him before walking inside, Harry hearing the Veela fire off questions in broken English.

Harry walked over to the arena, pulling out his wand and setting a hand over a blade's handle, getting in position as he waited for the gates to open. His nerves were on fire and his hands felt sweaty. 

The gates opened, causing Harry to walk down the path, seeing the large, very angry, dragon in a small clearing. She was guarding a set of eggs, one golden egg gleaming in the sun. 

'So that's what I need to grab I'm guessing.' Harry thought, hearing them announce it to him from the stands a moment later. 

Harry could see Toby and Jeff in the stands. Toby was practically pouncing, probably from the amount of fire he had seen. Jeff grinned at Harry, giving him a 'you got this' look and a thumbs up. 

Harry nodded at them, smiling lightly before looking at the dragon. His wand vibrated slightly, making Harry's eyes widen, realizing that the dragon sounded like it was speaking a form of parsel. 

Harry waited for the signal to be given, rushing towards the dragon as it went off. She looked at him before roaring loudly, blowing a stream of flames in his direction. 

Harry was quick to dodge, jumping to the side as he rushed over to her side, jumping on top of her, causing her to roar loudly and try to throw him off. 

"Off 'uman! Away from babiesssss!"  The dragon yelled angrily. 

"Wait! I don't want to harm you or your children! There'ssss a fake!" Harry hissed to her, causing her to freeze, looking at him before at her best suspiciously.

"Sssssspeaker of the ssssssnakes you are 'uman? There'sssss fake in my nessssst?"  She asked him warily, making Harry nod slightly at her. 

"Yesssss noble sssserpant. They ssessent me to retrieve the fake from here. I would not harm a sssssssingle one of your broad."  Harry told her, crawling off her back slowly.  "The fake is golden in color and sssshinesssss bright in the daylight sssssssun. May I take it away?" Harry asked her, being quiet enough for the stands to be unable to hear him. 

The dragon looked at him, seemingly questioning if she should believe him or not, before looking at her nest. She seemed to notice the egg because her next course of action was to roar angrily, blowing out a stream of flames, incidentally at Harry. 

Harry had no time to dodge, using his arms to cover his face as the flames shot at him, making the stands scream out in fear for the wizarding Creep. Harry felt the charm break, summoning a small bubble around him as it shielded him from the flames. Harry looked up, panting heavily in fear from almost losing his life there, feeling his eyes wet. 

"Well THAT was terrifying," Harry muttered to himself.  "May I pleasssssse take the egg noble sssssssserpant? " Harry asked her, making her nod, bowing her head to him. 

"Pleasssssse do. I apologissssssse for firing you 'uman. My rage at an imposssster causssssssed me to." She confessed, making Harry nod as he took the egg gently, making sure not to touch the other eggs. 

"It isssss alright misssssss. I wasssss well protected in cassssse it would happen." Harry replied, walking away slowly. 

"You will do well with the facelesssssss one. Young passsssta."  She spoke behind him, making Harry look at her before nodding, walking back to the tent. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter was a pain to write honestly. 
> 
> First things first, I included that part from the fourth book because Harry planning to torture Snape was hilarious to me. It also fits into the book a lot so yeah. I don't really include parts like that so I don't think I will add any more from the books like that. 
> 
> Next, I plan on having pastas at all the events, oh the second one is going to make me feel bad for what I have in mind. So you guys will see them pop up. 
> 
> Third, I changed the fight between Harry and the dragon because dragons are a type of serpent, and parseltongue is the language of the snakes which are serpents so I figured the dragon could speak rough parseltongue. Though I am horrible at doing accents and broken English like that sooooooooo. Yeah that's my explanation on the way Fleur and VIctor speak. 
> 
> Speaking of, I had Fleur be a seeker because that seemed something that the other three shares, and I honestly don't even know if her school has Quidditch so I figured that would be something that the four share. 
> 
> anyways, I think that's it for this chapter. Chow for now!
> 
> PS. SO there was a duplicate of chapter eight and I was so confused, so yeah. There was that mess up. Just a random draft of chapter eight in place of chapter nine at first and made this chapter ten.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry sighed as he relaxed by the lake, it was Thursday afternoon and as soon as classes had ended, Harry had run off to relax away from everyone. 

Throughout the week, ever since the first task, Harry had constantly been getting asked how he put up the shield that protected him. He had told them usually that it was a ward he had found in an obscure book, but that somehow made more questions erupt. He was getting really tired of all the questions so he had taken to hiding away from everyone as soon as he got the chance, getting a house-elf from the kitchens to bring him food since it had become a hassle to try and eat in the great hall with everyone asking him now. 

Dumbledore had even seemed to double his efforts to get Harry alone now, coming to find him in the hallways and between classes to try and get him to ‘take a walk’ with him. Harry has been able to find an excuse each time, trying to figure out the egg puzzle was one of his biggest and another was Neville or the twins coming to save him, occasionally Luna if he was alone. Harry never knew how the girl managed to find him, but she did every time that Dumbledore was near him and would ask him to help her, greeting Dumbledore before turning to Harry with something along the lines of, “Harry, could you help me with Defense? The girls in my house are being extra nasty today. Maybe they have too many Nargles around them?” 

“Potter!” Draco’s voice carried through the air, making Harry glare at the sky as he sat up, turning to the blonde Slytherin, surprised to see him alone for once. 

“What do you want Malfoy?” Harry asked tiredly, standing up to face him. 

“What’s wrong Potter? No longer the golden boy of Gryffindor I see?” Draco taunted, making Harry’s eye twitch. 

Before Harry could hold himself back, he was in front of the Malfoy heir, gripping his shirt, eyes flashing red. “You know Malfoy, you really get on my nerves. I do hope you realize you’re the reason I’m not in Slytherin. The hat almost put me there, you know? It said I would be destined for greatness there. I told it anywhere but Slytherin though and it’s all your fault.” Harry spat, throwing him to the ground. “You were one of the first magical I ever met. My family was magic hating muggles. They tried to beat the magic out of me when I was young. You reminded me of them when we first met. Just how you would look down on others reminded me of them. If you had been a little bit nicer, we might have been friends, and I would be in Slytherin. I do hope you realize this rivalry started from you simply being rude on the train, and what it cost you.” 

With that, Harry turned to the castle, walking up to go to his room, as Draco watched his receding form in mingling expressions of surprise and disbelief. 

* * *

Harry looked at his team with a slight grin. He had managed to get both of the twins because of a lucky draw when the four champions had been picking their teams, along with a few other decent people to be chasers and keeper. There was Coal Fiddlewood, who was a Gryffindor a year above Harry, as one chaser. Then there was the Slytherin third year, Caden Dovetail, who was the keeper. Then there were the twins Annetta and Levi Raywood as his other two chasers, both from Durmstrang.

“Well, glad you guys made it to this impromptu quidditch tournament today. The teachers thought it was a good idea for this as well luckily as it would help school and house relations grow. Honestly, I just wanted to have fun and play some Quidditch. It’s honestly the least deadliest thing to happen to me at this point.” Harry joked, making a few chuckles come out. “So, Fred, George, you know what to do. Caden, I know you didn’t get a lot of practice but try your best, it’s okay if some get in, you’re new to this. Coal, Annetta, Levi, try to score as many points as possible. There is no pressure though, we are out here trying to have fun first and win second. Got it?” At the question he got several nods, making the raven-haired boy smile. “Good. Now let's go!” He told them, leading them out for it was their team against Cedric’s team first. 

Each team would end up facing each other off and whoever had the most points at the end was the winner. There was nothing decided if someone won, as the matches were just for fun. The tournament would end up lasting the whole weekend to give the teams breaks, as they would be playing three matches altogether. So it had been decided on two matches in the morning, two in the evening, and then the last two the next day. 

Harry grinned at Cedric, shaking his hand as the two met in the middle of the field. “If you want, you can call this our rematch from last year.” He told the older Hogwarts student.

Cedric chuckled lightly, shaking his head. “That is true I guess. Also, I have something to tell you after this.” Cedric told him, making Harry raise an eyebrow as they parted and got onto their brooms. Madam Hooch was there to blow her whistle, signaling the two teams to go into the air and begin. 

Harry took himself up above the stands, watching below as his chasers worked together to score. He grinned, glad at the team he picked. Oh Harry wished he could have his friends from back home come to watch him play. He knew Toby, Ben, and Jeff would enjoy watching the roughness, and seeing the bludgers hit people, Puppet would too. 

Speaking of bludgers, Harry was broken out of his thoughts as he narrowly dodged one heading towards him, Fred hitting it back at the other team shortly after. 

Harry chuckled, wondering how big of a heart attack that would have given Masky or EJ, as they acted like the parents half the time. Hoodie would probably watch with indifference, smirking slightly at some things but that would be it. Sally would be in awe at the brooms, begging Harry to fly her around later. Helen would probably be drawing the scene, capturing it on paper. Harry had no clue as to how Slender would react to the sport. Probably the same with all other sports, distaste and doesn’t understand why people watch.

Catching a glimpse of something gold, Harry raced towards the snitch, which hid beside the Ravenclaw stands. Not a moment after, Harry could hear Cedric coming up behind him, steadily catching up. 

Harry grinned, urging his Firebolt to go faster as he chased the small golden ball around the pitch, reaching out his hand when he got closer. Cedric was beside him at this point, reaching out as well for the snitch. 

Harry shot down as the snitch took a sudden downwards turn, snatching it just before hitting the ground before sharply turning up, narrowly missing the ground. 

“Good job Harry,” Cedric said to them as the players landed, making Harry grin at him.

“Good enough of a rematch?” Harry asked him, making the older chuckle before nodding. Harry’s team won with a score of 210 points compared to Cedric’s team of 70 points. 

Harry grinned, proud of his makeshift team, as he went to rest until the next match. 

* * *

Harry sighed in relief as McGonagall released them from dance lessons for the Yule ball. They ended up having to postpone the tournament because several heads of houses wanted their students, but they planned on finishing the tournament the next weekend. Harry was looking forward to going against Victor in a seeker competition, as he knew that the older wizard had to be really good if he was already on a professional team. 

As Harry started to walk out of the large ballroom that the Gryffindor house had been using to practice, Harry heard Coal walk up to the professor.

“Professor? Are same-sex couples allowed to go together to the ball together?” The boy asked, looking at the Gryffindor head of house. 

McGonagall seemed perplexed about the question, thinking about it for a moment. “That should be okay. I wouldn’t see a problem with that and I do not doubt that Dumbledore would either.” She finally told him, making Coal grin and nod, running off. 

Harry blinked, walking back to the dorms as he thought about what he just heard. 

Just who would he go with?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am honestly... not happy with this chapter at all. It started out well with the Malfoy scene and just went downhill for me. This chapter was so hard to write for some reason and I am hoping the next one won't be as bad.
> 
> Who should I have Harry go with to the Yule ball? A guy? A girl? ... Victor? I don't know for sure so leave it in the comments on who you guys would like to see Harry with for that.


	11. Chapter 11

It was a normal day at the mansion of killers. They each were minding their business and doing their things. 

Helen and Puppeteer were in their room, Helen painting while his ever-watchful boyfriend hung beside him. 

Ben and Toby were in the game room playing games. They kept yelling insults and trying to sabotage each other. Ben playing fair for once. 

Jeff was in his room, listening to music and sharpening some of his knives. Jack was also in his room, reading a book on dissection, chuckling at the things that he had learned that would make for better procedures than in the book. 

Sally was having a tea party with Jane and Liu in her room, Jane because she enjoyed making the girl happy and Liu because he had been roped into it and couldn't deny the look the young ghost gave him. Laughing Jack was in his realm, planning some pranks along with Candy Pop and Candy Cane. Kagekao was even there. The rest of the household was doing random things either in their rooms or out on jobs. 

Hoodie and Masky sat in the kitchen, going through stuff for Slender and quietly talking with one another, Hoodie mostly nodding or making odd gestures that the other easily understood. 

Hedwig took that moment to fly into an open window and delicately land on Hoodie's shoulder. A letter was attached to her leg as the silent killer gave her chin a scratch, untying the letter and opening it. 

Masky looked over his shoulder at it curiously, reading over the contents as the two of them frowned. "Nope. The others won't like that." Masky spoke, earning a hard nod from Hoodie. 

Eyeless took that moment to come up from the basement, where his room and the medical bay was, before looking at them with a raised eyebrow. "Like what?" He asked curiously, causing the two proxies to look at him. 

The eyeless killer walked over and looked at the letter that Hoodie handed him, before growling. "Not happening." He said, setting down the letter before rushing off. The two sighed as Hoodie went to stop him from doing something foolish, like rushing to the school, while Masky went to take the letter to Slender, tempted to find a way to the school. Hedwig took off to Harry's room to rest until she headed back with a reply. 

He knocked on the door, waiting for his Boss to allow him inside, once he heard the voice in his head say  **"Come in."** Masky opened the door and handed him the letter. 

Slender read the letter.

_ 'So there is supposed to be a ball here and as one of the champions, which I still didn't sign up for, I HAVE to go with a date and I have to do the opening dance. It's on Christmas eve too! I wanted to come back and they're already ruining that! Is there a way Slender can get me out of this mess? I want to just come back to the mansion before I decorate the Gryffindor common room with Ron's and Hermione's small intestines. - Harry' _

**"So Harry has to have a date for this upcoming ball and won't be able to come home for Christmas because of it? I will have to shut down the Slender Port close to the school until it is time for the second task. I will suppose that he will not be allowed a date from outside the school."** Slender spoke, making Masky clench his fist tightly for a moment, not wanting any of the bastards at that bastard school touch the newest member of the household. 

"I do not suppose that we could find out or see if there was a way we could? Or at least find an excuse for him to miss the dance?" Masky asked the faceless entity, who chuckled lightly, looking at his Proxy. 

**"I understand that you and several others are attracted to the newest killer of the household, do remember my rule that until he is sixteen, he is off-limits."** The entity reminded him, making Masky nod.  **"However, I will see about either of those. You might as well show the others the letter but remind them they are not to run off to kill anyone who dares to ask the boy. As several have already done so by now I would guess."** Masky's first clenched harder at the thought.  **"However I cannot guarantee that that meddlesome headmaster will allow it. He has already attempted several times now to get Harry back in his custody."** Slender explained to him. 

Masky couldn't help the growl that let loose from his throat. "Like that bastard will be allowed to touch Harry! He's one of us now and I can't wait until one of us gets the chance to gut that meddlesome old coot and turn him into dog chow for Smile dog!" Masky growled out. 

Slender chuckled lightly, finding it amusing how his proxy acted over the wizard.  **"Do not worry. The day will come when Harry will get his revenge on all who did him wrong in that world. I believe Harry was even planning on dropping after his fifth year, however, I may convince him to transfer somewhere closer instead, as he will do better outside that place. Harry will never be free of that culture until the day comes that Harry has to fight the wraith that started his suffering in the first place, which I believe the boy will enjoy ending his suffering along with the Headmaster's."** Slender told him.  **"We must prepare him and help him when the time comes. Harry won't be alone in doing so after all."**

Masky nodded, taking the letter and leaving when dismissed, going to tell the others. 

Slender leaned back in his chair, thinking about the conversation and chuckling to himself a bit. 

The faceless being never expected the young wizarding Creepypasta to cause such a reaction with some of his best killers. He couldn't deny that he enjoyed the reactions that they gave to him, however. Masky and Hoodie showed more emotion for the boy then they ever had for anyone in a long time. Toby and Jeff had calmed down since the raven-haired boy arrived and Ben had become more social. Even Eyeless Jack, who rarely cared for the newbies, had warmed up to the newest killer. Sally had someone that she could look up to and he wasn't worried that they would be a bad influence on the small ghost. Helen and Puppet regularly let the wizard in their room, which they never usually do with anyone else. The boy just had a way to worming his way into all of the killer's hearts. 

Slenderman couldn't help but wait to see what would happen between them all. 

* * *

Harry growled in annoyance, leaving the crowd behind him as he walked down the hall. 

He was getting tired of everyone asking him to the yule ball. Harry had been asked by three different people since the first class of the day and it was only lunch. 

Harry wished he could invite one of the others from the mansion. That had been swiftly shut down however, with the words "There are plenty of people at the castle, I'm sure you can find someone here you would enjoy the ball with." 

Harry didn't even want to go to the stupid ball. 

With a sigh, he walked past the great hall, not wanting to deal with the crowd, before going up to his room. Harry planned on calling Dobby, after learning he worked at the castle now and asking the house-elf if he could bring him lunch while he worked on some of his homework. 

The killer stepped into his rooms, sighing in relief at the quiet, the chatters in the halls have started to get on his nerves. 

A letter sat on the table in the small common room, making the wizard's eyebrow shoot up slightly in surprise, walking over and picking up the letter. Harry checked the letter for any spells, finding none but felt a slight stigma coming from it, making the boy smile slightly. He opened the letter, wanting to know the contents. 

_ 'Dear Harry, I understand that you will not be able to come on, or at least they will not think that you can. I'm sure we can find a way for you to enjoy the holidays here somehow, at least for a little. Concerning the ball, unfortunately, that meddlesome headmaster of yours put a stop to that very quickly on one of the other's coming as your date. Do not worry, several offered to be your date if they got the chance. Several others, who you could guess, had to be put in time out before they rushed off to the school to stop anyone who tried to ask you out. I also had to close off the port to the school and any of the surrounding areas because of this. Do not be shocked if one of the ones who do not need to rely on my ports manages to get there, however. There is not much even I can do to stop them at times. I will open the port back up the day after, so the two that will be watching the second task will be able to come and stay for a few days before the task. In other news, have you been able to find anything concerning the egg? I would assume there is a trick to learning its secrets. Try asking the other student from your school, you may have not meant to, but you likely made him feel indebted to you after the first trial. - D'mann.' _

Harry smiled, glad at the thought that the others wanted to go with him, even as friends, just so he didn't have to go with a fangirl. He might ask Luna to go with him, she would enjoy the ball and it would rub it in her house's face the fact that 'loony Luna' got a date with the boy-who-lived. 

"So. If you did get a chance with one of us, who would it be? It better not be Helen though, you know I don't share." A voice spoke behind Harry, it has a slight echo behind it. 

Harry turned around with a quickness, looking at Puppeteer with a glare. "Slender said you guys aren't suppose to be at the castle." 

Puppet shrugged at him, floating above the couch with his legs crossed. "He also said he can't always control us. Now spill the beans. Who would you go with?" Puppet asked, smirking. Harry blushed slightly and turned away. 

"It's none of your business. It would have just been as friends anyway so why does it matter?" Harry shot back at the golden-eyed killer. 

Puppet snickered, resting an arm on his head. "Oh, Harry. It's obvious that you like them all. Me and Helen have both noticed. We want to know which one you like better though." Puppet spoke, grinning widely at him, his teeth glowing. 

Harry blushed more. "W-what are you talking about?" Harry stuttered slightly, cursing his nervousness over the situation. 

Puppet chuckled, patting his head. "Don't worry. No one is allowed to go after you until your sixteen. It's a rule Slender placed." Puppet told him, making Harry blink in surprise, he hadn't heard of that rule. It made sense to have it since he would stop aging at eighteen according to the faceless being. 

"Be right back. Don't go anywhere." Puppet said, disappearing, making Harry sigh in annoyance. He summoned Dobby and asked him to bring him a few things for lunch, the house-elf quickly doing it for his favorite wizard. 

By the time that Puppeteer came back, this time with Helen, aka Bloody Painter, Harry had the small coffee table covered in food, three goblets set out along with plates. "Hey Helen, figured that Puppet was going to bring you," Harry spoke, taking a sip from his goblet. 

Helen glared at Puppeteer before sitting beside the wizard. "Hello, Harry. Sorry that he's bugging you. I already told him to leave you alone while you're at school. Of course, he didn't listen." Painter told him, making Harry snicker at Puppeteer's pout. 

"Babeeeeee! You know you want to know who he likes as much as I do! I believe your exact words were 'Once we find out who Harry likes, we are making sure that they never hurt him, or they'll be my next set of paints'!" The golden string killer told him, making the other two occupants in the room blush, Harry in embarrassment at his crushing habits being brought up, and Helen cause he got called out. 

"Teer. I will make you sleep on the couch." Helen told him with a glare, causing his lover to pout. 

The painter turned to the younger killer, sighing softly before smiling. "He's hopeless sometimes. How has school been?" He asked. 

Harry chuckled a bit, smiling back. "Well. Other than the fact people will not stop asking me out, I guess it's going well. Dumbledore has not stopped trying to get me alone and I am honestly ready to say fuck it to Slender's no-killing rule and murder Ron and Hermione, the damned traitors." Harry told him, clenching his fists. 

"I wonder how magical blood would work as a medium, would it be a different shade? A different thickness to it?" Helen spoke, drifting off into his thoughts before shaking his head. "No time to think of that, I can find out later. Is there anyone you want to go with Harry?" 

Harry shrugged. "I honestly plan on going with my friend Luna at this point. One, she understands that I hate this place and two, it will make her bullies livid if they find out she got to go with me." Harry said, grinning at the thought of their faces when they saw her with him. 

Both of the other killers frowned at the thought of bullies, each with their own past of them, before chuckling. 

"Good. If you could bring someone from home, who would you bring?" Helen asked, making Harry shrug. 

"Well, I know Hoodie and EJ both know how to dance some, so probably one of them. That way they could honestly lead and I wouldn't look like a fool. I am horrible at dancing." Harry told them. He wouldn't mind seeing either one of them in a suit either, it would be a nice sight actually compared to their normal wear. 

"And if there wasn't dancing or just because you enjoyed their company?" Helen pressed on. 

Harry shrugged. "Still those two but also almost anyone else at the mansion. It would be fun to have Toby, Jeff, or Ben there. They would probably be making jokes about everyone's dress robes or trying to spike the punch. Or trip people. Masky and EJ are fun to talk to and can carry a conversation for hours. Hoodie can too, even if he doesn't speak a lot." Harry said, smiling as he thought of how they each would act at a party like that. Probably as miserable as he would be at it though, they would make it a lot more fun. 

Helen smiled before chuckling. "Romantically though Harry. Which one would you choose?" Helen asked. 

Harry's face lit up. "I don't know. I don't know enough about them to really be able to tell." He admitted quietly. 

Puppeteer groaned, setting down his goblet. "You don't think one of them is hot at least? Come on!" He whined a bit towards the end, earning a sigh from his boyfriend. 

Harry blushed more. "W-well… t-they're all attractive in their own ways I guess…" Harry trailed off, making the two look at them. 

The sound of teleportation and Slender appeared, arms crossed.  **"I remember saying not to go to Harry's school right now unless I allow it."** He told them, making them both sweatdrop. 

"We just wanted to know who he liked!" Puppet tried defending them, earning a smack over the head from Helen, who got up. 

"See you later Harry, " Helen said, earning a nod from the still blushing boy as the two disappeared. 

**"Do not worry about them, I am sorry that they disturbed you,"** Slender spoke, making Harry shake his head. 

"It's fine. It was nice to hear from them. Even if it was to ask about who I liked." Harry said, blushing slightly. 

Slender nodded.  **"I will leave you to eat your lunch then."** With that, the Eldritch horror left. Leaving Harry alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a bit of life at the mansion and Bloody Painter and Puppeteer visit Harry! I honestly see these two being good friends with Harry and treating him like a little brother, or a son, sometimes. 
> 
> I'm sorry about the wait it took for me to post this, It took me a bit to figure out what I wanted to write and I honestly finished this last night, but figured I would post it during a normal time, as usually I posted chapters at three am my time XD.
> 
> What will happen next time? I have no clue as I haven't decided yet! Chow for now!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry can't get a break from skirts.
> 
> Cedric tells Harry some interesting info.
> 
> Who is the mystery man?
> 
> Laughing Jack gets Toby in trouble. 
> 
> All around, a total filler chapter.

“‘Arry!” Fleur’s voice called out behind Harry, making the youngest champion turn around to look at the girl.

“Hey Fleur, what do you need?” Harry asked her. He had hung out with the champions a couple of times in the past few weeks, especially as they were still trying to finish up the quidditch tournament, however whenever they would have a chance, one of the schools had something to do that interrupted it. Harry was really looking forward to going against Victor too, so it was getting annoying every time it happened.

“Some of my freends wanted you to come ze carriage later. Ze’re curious about zings.” Fleur spoke, looking at Harry. 

The younger boy blinked before nodding, figuring he might as well. “Sure, when do you want me to come by?” He asked, smiling at the half-veela.

“After dinner if you could.” She told him, returning the smile. Harry nodded at her.

A few hours later Harry was heading down to the Beauxbatons carriage, wondering why Fleur seemed like she had something planned for him earlier. He decided to keep up his guard, just in case. 

Harry knocked on the door of the carriage, which was soon opened up by Fleur, who smiled at the younger champion. “ ‘Arry! Come in!” She told him, ushering him inside. Harry took a glance around the room, noticing how lavish the inside of the carriage was compared to Hogwarts. 

Fleur led the boy to a sitting room, where several other girls sat in some rather comfy looking chairs around a small coffee table, littered with teacups that Sally would adore to have. “So what were you curious about Fleur?” Harry asked, following her as she made him sit in a seat off to the side, the girls turning and grinning, several whispers in french erupting between them at the sight of the boy-who-lived. It made him uneasy but refrained from showing it. 

“We were curious about ‘ow you would look in a skirt! You ‘ave a very femeenine form. Oh please ‘Arry, will you let some of us dress you up? Elizabeth iz trying to become a fasheeon designer and ‘ants you to model some things!” Fleur asked, giving him her best pouty look as Harry sputtered, becoming flustered.

“Why does everyone always think that?!” Harry moaned out in despair as he put his head in his hands. 

“Please ‘Arry! I will get a date to ze ball.” Fleur spoke, pleading with him, the other girls joining in. 

Harry sighed, face various shades of red as he nodded, making the girls cheer as one went to grab the outfits. 

The next few hours were the longest in Harry’s life. Outfit after outfit, for both masculine and feminine forms, along with a few neutral outfits. Skirts and dresses seemed to be the main thing they would dress Harry up in, causing his face to burn when they gossiped and squealed over how he looked in them. 

It was almost midnight when the french students finally decided to give the fourteen-year-old a break, making Harry almost cry in joy as he was allowed back into his robes.

“T’ank you ‘Arry! You fit feminine clot’es very well!” Elizabeth praised, packing up the clothes, a notebook of all the notes she had taken while Harry modeled the clothes. 

Harry flushed at that, rubbing his head sheepishly. “It’s no problem I guess, I get dressed up more than I want to say by my little sister back home. It’s mainly boys there so I don’t complain too much.” Harry confessed, turning redder as the girls “Aww!” 

“You make a very good brother ‘Arry. As promised, I would like to know if you would join me az my date for ze ball. As friends.” Fleur asked, making Harry rub his head more sheepishly.

“I guess. I was planning on taking my friend Luna though. She’s only a third-year so I wanted to give her the chance to go.” Harry told her, feeling embarrassed. Fleur smiled, patting him on the head. 

“I will find ze girl a date as well so you may ‘ave your friend join,” Fleur told him, making Harry smile gratefully at her.

“Thank you, Fleur. That is extremely kind of you. I need to head back now. It’s past curfew and I need to hurry if I’m going to sneak past the patrolling prefects and teachers.” Harry told her as the two walked to the entrance of the carriage. 

“Alright. See you ‘Arry.” Fleur spoke with a smile, holding the door as Harry walked out, waving goodbye to the part-veela as she shut the door after. 

Harry sighed, stretching, feeling sore after the amount of outfits, poses, and needles he had to endure from the fitting. Why was it that girls always seemed to want to dress him up? 

* * *

“The prefect bathroom password? Why are you telling me this?” Harry asked suspiciously, looking at Cedric with a raised eyebrow. 

“Just take your egg in there and listen to it underwater. Consider it payback for telling me about the first task.” Cedric replied, smiling at him. Harry blinked, before nodding, internally cursing that the next task would likely involve water then when he knew that Ben was coming to watch, that wouldn’t be a good thing.

“Alright, I’ll do that. Thank you so much for telling me.” Harry said, making Cedric nod as the two champions parted ways. 

Harry had a letter to write. He needed to warn the guys at home.

* * *

**(Warning: slight sexual content here.)**

Harry let out a high pitched whine as hands slipped down his sides, coming to a stop at his waist as he was pulled closer. “P-please.” Harry bit out, whimpering as the unknown figure let out a slight chuckle.

“Patience Harry. Wouldn’t want to make our time together rushed would we?” The mystery figure purred out, their voice low, definitely masculine. 

Harry gasped as the figure hand seemed to hold a rapidly enlarging spot of Harry’s pants, making the figure chuckle more, leaning down to Harry’s lips. 

“Wake up Harry.” 

Harry sat up with a gasp, his sleep pants painfully tight as he groaned in annoyance, falling back in the bed.

“Of course it was another dream. Can’t even figure out who the mystery guy is but they sure do seem to enjoy torturing me.” Harry muttered angrily, getting up and going to take a cold shower, noticing it was almost time for him to get up for classes anyways, might as well stay up.

Harry had been having the dreams quite a bit since moving into the mansion. It baffled him since he had never really had sexual dreams before then, even when he did have a crush on someone, he never dreamed of being with them before. He wondered if maybe he was just hitting another part of puberty or if the transformation to a creep did it for him, but he would have to deal. 

Though Harry would love to know who the mystery person was. 

* * *

“TOBY!” A bang sounded after Masky’s shout, making the ticking killer look up from his task as he stared at the door. A pissed off looking Masky slammed the door opened a moment later, glaring at the other proxy.

“What did I do this time?” Toby asked, wanting to get back to what he was doing. 

“You left your supplies out again and Sally and Laughing Jack got ahold of them!” Masky said, annoyed. 

Toby blinked, confused as he looked over to the corner where he left his stuff. “Uhm. Masky? My explosives are here. LJ got his own.” He told him, making the other male look over at the very obvious pile of explosives in the corner of the ticking killer’s room, before growling out in annoyance, slamming the door shut. 

Toby shook his head, looking down at Ben and smirking. “Shall we continue then?” He asked flirtatiously, making the other male nod vigorously. 

The two then dove back into their pizza and games. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Just a filler chapter as I wasn't sure as to whether I wanted to pick up the quidditch again, or go to the Yule ball with the second task. Though once writing this I realized I have to do the second task, as I have several ideas of how that is going to go down.


	13. Chapter 13

He adjusted the robes as Harry looked at himself in the mirror, making sure that he looked decent before heading to the Beauxbatons carriage. Harry was a bit nervous about going with Fleur, after all, every male in Hogwarts seemed to want to go with the quarter-veela, but he knew that Fleur didn’t care. She got tired of people looking at her because of her allure. It was a strain on her magic to hold it in as well so she couldn’t just keep it on lockdown all the time. 

In a way, Harry was glad to go with her, as he got to go with someone he generally enjoyed being in the company of, though he would have enjoyed Luna’s company just as much. Fleur would also have someone she wouldn’t have to worry about making a fool out of themselves because her allure was too much to be around. 

Harry didn’t know why exactly he was immune to the allure, now that he thought about it. He should be affected just like everyone else right? Fleur probably knew why he wasn’t, so he supposed he could just ask her. Harry frowned a little, wondering if his friends at the mansion would be affected by the allure. For some reason, the thought of any of them under it rubbed him the wrong way, but then again he doubted they would want him under a magic spell either. 

Harry broke out of his thoughts as he reached the carriage, knocking on the door. A moment later Carolyn, one of the girls he met the other day, opened the door and smiled at him. “ ‘Ello ‘Arry. You’ve come to pick up Fleur?” She asked, earning a smile and a nod from the raven-haired-boy. 

The girl disappeared inside, when a moment later Fleur walked out, dressed elegantly in a dress that suited her well, showing off her curves but not revealing too much. Harry thought it looked quite nice and decided to voice this. “You look lovely Fleur. The queen of England herself wouldn’t be able to get anyone’s attention off of you with how much beauty is shining off you.” Harry spoke, hearing a few giggles from the girls inside still getting ready. 

Fleur herself giggled, taking Harry’s arm as he led her inside the castle and to the great hall. “T’ank you ‘Arry. It iz nice to know that Elizabeth’z work did not go to waste.” Fleur replied with a gentle smile. 

Harry chuckled as they walked. “I knew that I recognized that style from somewhere. Think I could convince her to make my little sister a dress? I’d pay her of course but I want to get Sally something since I’m not able to go home for Yule.” Harry asked, making Fleur smile more.

“She would probably enjoy it, I know she haz been wanting to try making little girl dresses,” Fleur replied as they stopped at the door to the great hall, being the first two there out of the champions. 

“That’s good. I have a question, why is it that I’m not affected by your allure? Everyone else my age is so why does it seem to not affect me?” Harry asked her, making Fleur giggle.

“Well ‘Arry. My allure dozen’t affect those who enjoy the other gender.” Fleur replied, making Harry blink confused before realizing, going wide-eyed and sputtering a bit with his face bright red.

Cedric and Cho chose this time to come up, the Hufflepuff raising an eyebrow at Harry’s blushing face and Fleur’s amused one.

“What happened to turn the boy-who-lived into a blushing mess?” He asked, making Fleur turn towards him with a smirk. 

“Just making ‘Arry ‘ere realize hiz preference in dating,” Fleur told him, making Harry blush more as Cho laughed and Cedric chuckled a bit.

“Honestly, not surprised. Sorry, Harry but you’ve never even given any girl who flirted with you a second glance. It made it seem obvious that you didn’t like girls.” Cedric told him, making Harry glare at the older male. 

“I’m only fourteen! Of course, I didn’t care, not to mention every girl that has flirted with me wants either to be Lady Potter or wants to be known as the boy-who-lived’s girlfriend.” Harry muttered embarrassed, making the older students stare at him in amusement. 

Victor showed up with Luna on his arm, the girl dressed in a silver gown that made her glow like her namesake. “Hello Harry, Finally dispersing the Feulahorns? They seemed to flow around you much lately, especially around your friends from home.” Luna spoke with a dreamy smile, making the older students crack up at Harry’s bright red face. 

Harry huffed, muttering about all of them being traitors. 

McGonagall showed up a few minutes later to lead them into the ballroom, where the three groups would dance the first dance before the rest of the attendees could. Harry couldn’t help the small smirk that appeared on his face as he saw both Hermione and Ron off to the side, glaring at him angrily, hatred evident in their eyes. Good, let them hate him. It only fueled him more. 

They should hate him, after all, once he got the chance he would end their suffering. 

Of course, Harry never let his thoughts appear on the surface. That wouldn’t do him any good. He was glad that Masky and Hoodie had taught him to not let his thoughts display on his face. 

Harry turned his attention back to Fleur as they prepared to start, smiling at her as he led, glad that he practiced as much as he did between classes. Harry didn’t want to embarrass Fleur, after all, making sure not to step on her foot by accident as they danced. 

Soon, other couples were allowed to join in the dancing, making Harry laugh as he and Cedric shared a look, passing by each other and trading partners, making him catch a laughing Cho as Fleur was swept away by Cedric. 

“Fancy of you to spin on by.” Harry joked with a grin, making Cho laugh and shake her head, smiling.

“Just couldn’t help but be thrown in your arms it seemed there Harry.” Cho joked back, earning a bigger grin from the boy. 

The night went like that for a large portion of it, the champions and their dates occasionally dancing with each other. Harry ended up dancing with Luna twice, Victor, and Cedric soon after, the six enjoying their time before the dinners started, where they all sat and relaxed, joking and chatting about random things as they whatever was served. 

Later that night, Harry returned Fleur to the carriage with a wave and a small chat with Elizabeth, who happily agreed on making a dress for Sally and him telling her he would get the measurements for her. He was content as he walked back to his dorm, determined to take a shower and sleep, knowing that tomorrow, EJ and Ben would be there for the second task. He would also get to enjoy some of Christmas with them, which he couldn’t help but be excited about, even though he wanted to see everyone. Next year, however, he would be going home to the mansion and nothing or no one was going to stop him from doing so. 

Harry opened up his door, yawning tiredly as he pulled off his outer robe and shirt, heading towards the bathroom. His senses went on high alert however when a wolf whistle sounded, making Harry snap his head towards the sound. Ben and Ej both stood there, grinning at Harry. 

“We convinced Slender to let us come early to surprise you and I’m really glad we did. Don’t stop the show now Harry, please do continue.” Ben told him with a grin, making Harry’s blush burn all the way down to his chest. 

“You're such a prat Ben,” Harry told him with an eye roll. “You two make yourself comfortable than while I get a shower, I’m sweaty and my feet hurt.” With that, Harry walked into the bathroom and shut the door, ignoring the laughter that followed as he rubbed his redding face. 

“Those idiots,” Harry muttered to himself as he started the shower, undressing the rest of the way as he stepped under the heated water. 

After making sure that he was thoroughly cleaned, Harry got out, grabbing a towel and drying off, only to realize he forgot clothes. Meaning, he was going to have to go out there and see them, naked with just a towel. 

Harry’s face burned at the thought of them seeing him naked. He hadn’t ever had even his shirt off around anyone ever. Not even at the mansion had he let anyone see the scars that littered his skin from the abuse he suffered for years. If he walked out there now, they would see just how damaged and broken he truly was. 

Harry sighed, smacking himself lightly. Jack had already seen his scars or at least some of them, Ben wouldn’t care about them either. Why was he so nervous about them seeing the scars then? 

With a deep breath, Harry wrapped the towel around his waist tightly to make it not fall, slipping his pendant over his head before walking out. He could see the two of them sitting on the couch, chatting as they waited for him. The two creepypastas looked up as soon as they heard the door open as Harry looked away, self-conscious.

“I forgot to grab clothes. Give me a moment.” Harry mumbled, heading towards his room, not wanting to endure their stares. 

Ben suddenly appeared in front of him, making Harry yelp in alarm, barely able to make sure the towel didn’t fall, surprised at the sudden appearance. “Don’t you think we’ll let you run like that. Come on scarboy.” Ben told him, dragging him over to the couch, making Harry blush as he was pulled, surprised by the amount of strength the digital ghost was using. 

“Uhm can I get dressed first?!” Harry asked blushing, only to be pushed roughly onto the couch. 

“Not right now. We need to talk and you aren’t moving until we do.” Ben told him, making Harry blush more, wishing to at least have a pair of pants on for whatever conversation was about to happen. 

Jack sat beside him, in medical mode as he carefully examined a few of the scars littering Harry’s body. Harry shifted uncomfortably under the gazes of them both as the two carefully searched them over. He could feel their gazes lingering on his body, shivering a little when Ej carefully traced a scar, especially if one was sensitive to the touch. 

“Harry, we get it, you hate your scars, you feel like we would hate you because of them. Trust us, Toby was the same way when he first got to the mansion. “ Eyeless told him, checking over the scars, seemingly memorizing every single one of them. 

Harry looked at them both, surprised but comforted by their words. He didn’t even know why he knew they didn’t care. They all had their past scars. 

Hearing it though, hearing it made it so much better. 

Harry nodded, smiling at them. “I know, I guess hearing it though just confirmed it for me.” He told them, making the other two smile. 

“Good. Now get dressed. As much as I enjoy the view, you’ll probably get sick.” Ben said with a grin, making Harry blush scarlet as he held the towel, rushing to his room as the two laughed. 

After he finally had clothes on, the three spent the rest of the night, laughing and catching up, the air definitely lighter than before.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Fleur likes to call Harry out on his sexuality, which I can so see her doing, and Then he has a bit of a heart to heart with Ben and Eyeless Jack while naked. Overall, A good chapter I would say.
> 
> I moved up the second task from February to after Christmas/Yule mainly because I wanted to speed up the tasks a little, and I wanted to have the two there for after the ball so surprise Harry. Not to mention, Harry needs someone to hang out with for Christmas. 
> 
> The next chapter will be the second task. I am debating on if that will be a single chapter or two, which I guess I will figure out when I start writing it. I have a lot of ideas for what will happen for the chapter and it is the matter of how to make them all go together without it seeming like I am mixing too many ideas together that contradict each other or that don't fit. 
> 
> Also, In between writing this chapter, I have learned that I can read certain fanfictions with minimum knowledge and suddenly be hooked. More importantly, I somehow got hooked on Harry Potter / Avengers crossovers and I know little to nothing about Avengers. Guess who suddenly has an interest in actually watching avenger movies? Me, who when bored finds random crossovers apparently and get hooked. 
> 
> Anyways, Chow for now!


	14. Chapter 14

Harry was beside himself with worry. It was the day of the second task and BEN was nowhere to be found. He and Eyeless Jack had looked everywhere, trying to find the cybernetic entity. 

It was time for the task to start, Harry wearing a full-body swimsuit that hugged his body. It was something that Harry was sure the ghost would tease him about, saying something about how much of his curves it showed. 

Jack stood with him as support, looking around for the ghost silently, his glasses not giving away anything. "Maybe he had to go home for something and got caught up. I'll check when you go under real quick alright? You have to relax Harry. This is going to be hard for you if you keep worrying. Ben can defend himself." Jack told him, setting a hand on his shoulder to calm him slightly. 

Harry looked at the eyeless being, under a glamour to seem human when he was very much not, and sighed. "I can't help but be worried, Jack. You told me that Dumbledore called him to a meeting and he hasn't been seen since. That's suspicious and who knows what Dumbledore or someone trying to get back at me for something could have done to him." Harry replied to the eyeless man. 

Jack nodded. "We will find him. If I don't find him at the mansion I'll inform D'mann. He'll find him then and tear apart anyone who possibly took him." He flashed Harry a menacing grin, sharp teeth showing through the glamour. Harry couldn't help but laugh a bit at that. 

"True. I'll help him too." Harry told him, his eyes flashing a blood red. It was an interesting thing that had happened after he snapped. Whenever Harry's bloodlust came up, his eyes would turn red. It gave him a much more menacing look so he didn't mind. With his mask, he looked like the killer he was when they shined red. 

"So will the rest of us. Now relax. I think your headmaster is about to finally explain the task." Jack told him, making Harry nod as the two watched the headmaster stand up from the judge's booth, casting a spell to make himself heard while doing so. 

"Welcome to the second task! Today, our champions will have to rescue something precious to them at the bottom of the lake, or rather someone. This morning, a special person was taken from each champion and is now guarded below by the merpeople of the lake!" 

Fear gripped Harry's heart as the champions cried out in outrage. His eyes started to bleed red as EJ growled beside him. "That bastard-!" Ej spoke beside him, cutting himself off with a feral growl. 

"From the Beauxbaton champion Fleur, we have taken her little sister." A loud cry came out of the half-veela, her hands covered in flames. "From the Drumstrang champion Victor, we have taken his mother." Harry could hear the Bulgarian cursing in his native language. "From Cedric, the first Hogwarts champion, we have taken his lover," Cedric swore loudly, his hands being bawled up into fists. "And from our other Hogwarts champion Harry, we have taken one of his friends." 

Harry growled. "Of fucking course he did! Take the one that's terrified of water! That's fucking great! Bloody perfect!" Harry yelled out, angry, no not angry. That wasn't the right word. Outraged and becoming feral was more like it. Harry would like nothing more than to kill Dumbledore, choking him with his own intestines and make him watch as all of his precious plans went up to cinders. 

Jack wasn't much better, looking as if he was restraining himself from going up and cutting open the bearded man. 

"The champions will have an hour to claim their captive. After that, time is up. Now champions, your time starts… Now!" The cannons went off and the four jumped into the water. Harry took out the piece of gillyweed he had gotten from Neville, stuffing it in his mouth before diving under the water. 

Harry felt the gills form on his neck, the webbing growing between his toes and swam through the water, worried for his friend. How dare Dumbledore take one of his friends. How dare he put Ben deep under the lake, a fear that was deeply embedded into the ghost after he had died under the water, crying out for help for no one to come. 

Harry took out his wand and a knife, casting a charm to point him towards Ben, following the magic ball of light that formed in the water, leading towards the merpeople's settlement. It was a stronger spell than a simple point me spell, made to lead you towards someone a lot more precisely. 

Harry swam over a patch of weeds, senses on high alert. This was why he quickly swam out of the way when a group of grindylows swam out to attack. 

Harry growled, swinging his knife at one when it came at him. "I don't have time for you!" He yelled at them, casting a powerful jet of water at them to push them away, swimming at the rapidly leaving ball. 

The beasts growled in rage, chasing after Harry, making him growl back as his eyes bled red. As one got close, he quickly reached out and grabbed it around the neck, crushing its neck under his strength. The grindylows yelled in anger at their killed comrade, rushing at the wizard. 

Harry grinned manically, slashing at the next closest one, using a small blast of magic at another. More seemed to come every time one was killed, to be replaced by three more. 

Harry was enjoying the killing spree, however. He hacked and slashed at any that got near to him. Soon, however, the Grindylow realized that they were outmatched. Even with their numbers, which had greatly dwindled at that point, Harry was able to easily wipe them out. So the group retreated, making Harry pout as his eyes slowly shined green once more. 

"Damn. There goes my stress relief." Harry muttered as he started to swim back towards the settlement, his mind focused on saving Ben. 

Harry didn’t know how long it took him to swim to the bottom of the lake. Time seemed non-existent here like it was a standstill almost. He was starting to wish he had help from one of the more watery pastas. He wished he wasn’t in this stupid tournament, as it now put Ben in danger in one place the ghost would be terrified to be at. 

Harry couldn’t help but frown, feeling horrible and wondering how he would ever make it up to the entity for getting him in this situation. He wouldn’t forgive himself, even if Ben ever did. He wouldn’t blame him if he never forgave Harry for getting him in a situation like this. 

Harry’s chest hurt at the thought but understood. Ben would  **hate** him for being stuck under the water like this. The chill was seeping into his bones and Harry couldn’t help the shiver down his spine from it. 

The glowing of the city caught his attention, making Harry speed up as he swam towards the place. 

There he found the captives, guarded heavily by merpeople with spears. Harry was obviously the first of the champions to arrive, judging the fact that the four were still there. Seeing Ben there made Harry’s heart leap to his throat.

Ben floated there, ropes tied around his ankles and hands, not unlike chains to keep him from floating away. He was asleep if the relaxed look on his face was anything to go by. Harry couldn’t help but compare Ben to something akin to angelic-looking at the moment before shaking his head to clear his thoughts, swimming towards him with a quickness, senses on high alert as he eyed the merpeople cautiously. 

Harry went to Ben, taking his knife and cutting the ropes from him. He then hugged the other male’s body close, some of his worries fading away when in contact with him. He looked at one of the merfolk, who sat on a pillar beside the champions. “When will they wake?” He asked, using a spell to translate himself to their language. It was extremely useful, as the spell helped him when dealing with some of the more animalistic pastas back at the mansion. It didn’t cause him to have a perfect understanding of the language, nor was it permanent. In a situation like this, however, it was greatly beneficial. 

The merperson seemed surprised to hear him speak in their language. “They will wake once they touch the surface. Tell me, young human. Why does his energy seem off?” The mer sounded masculine to Harry. He shifted Ben in his grip, thankful he wouldn’t possibly wake up under the water.

“I do not know what you mean by that,” Harry replied, looking at him. He saw Cedric come by and grab Cho, giving him a questioning look as he did so before swimming off. 

“His energy. We understand that he is not a normal human being, as he has the aura of someone who works for the man of no face on the surface. His energy level has spiked considerably once he arrived in our domain.” The merman replied. 

Harry blinked, processing the reply. There was only one thing he could think of that the mer was talking about. “He is a ghost, technically speaking. Ben died by drowning, chained to the bottom of a lake just like this one. It is possible that what you sense was his body recognizing that he was going underwater and reacting to it. There was no way that he was taken willingly into this, as he has an extreme fear of going underwater because of how he died.” Harry explained. 

Something flashed in the mer’s eyes as he seemed to tense. “They were taken unwillingly? We were told by the headmaster of the school by our lake that they were willing participants.” He seemed to growl out, causing several of the other merfolk to cry out in outrage at the thought. 

Harry frowned, hugging Ben to him. “I do not know about the other three, but I know for a fact that if Ben was told of where he would be captive, he would have never agreed willingly to something like this. He had come to watch the task and was already uncomfortable with the thought of me being under the water. If he was told he was to be held underwater, he wouldn’t have agreed.” Harry informed them. 

The merman got up from his spot, going to the young veela girl, as Victor at some point had come along and grabbed his mother. He cut the bindings on the young girl, handing her to one of the other mers and speaking quickly enough that even with the spell Harry was unable to understand it all. The mer swam up with the young girl as two others seemed to go off in search for, from what Harry could decipher, Fleur. 

The merman that Harry had spoken to turned to him. “Thank you for telling us of this. The headmaster will not get off easy for such a lie. This is a serious transgression to us.” He spoke, making Harry nod in acceptance. 

“I understand. Lying is something I have never cared for and after having it happen to me for most of my life, I have developed a deep hatred for it unless it is something completely necessary and would risk someone’s life at the time if the truth was said.” Harry told him, making the Mer eye him for a moment before nodding in agreement.

“We are much of the same way. Our kind have no tolerance for lying, much like many others of our kind. It is shameful.” He told Harry. 

Harry hugged Ben to him, starting to feel the effects of the gillyweed leave as he gasped for air, the gills on his neck disappearing. 

The mer swam up to him, taking Ben from him, to who Harry clung to, not wanting to let go of his friend. 

Spots appeared in his vision as Harry struggled for air, knowing there was no way he would make it to the surface before he drowned as he was. The mer seemed to regard him for a moment, watching him struggle, before pulling him towards him and swimming off, commanding another to take Ben and follow. 

The last thing Harry saw was the merman’s face near his own before darkness descended on him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait folks! I got distracted and haven't had the time to actually write for this for a while!
> 
> Anyways, Next chapter will be part two of the second task. I like the little conversation between Harry and the merman. I also have something hilarious planned with the two of them later so. Name's for our mysterious mer anyone?
> 
> Chow for now!


	15. Chapter 15

When Harry woke up, he realized he could breathe, and he was still underwater. The first thought that went through his mind was that he had died, drowned underneath the water of the lake. He didn’t think that was the case though, as he could tell he was breathing. 

That didn’t explain how he could breathe underwater.

Harry reached up to his neck, feeling that there weren’t gills there any longer. He looked around the room he was in, noticing that Ben was lying beside him, in a large bed, if you call it that. It wasn’t like any bed he had seen before but was definitely comfortable. 

Before Harry could question what was happening any further, the mer from before swam into the room. “Ahh. You are awake.” He spoke, going over to Harry.

“Yeah… Where are we? I remember the gillyweed running out and passing out from the lack of oxygen but I know we aren’t above water and I am somehow still breathing underwater?” Harry gushed out, very confused.

The mer chuckled, helping the boy off the bed. “Us mer can give you the ability to breathe in the water with a kiss. I was impressed by you so when the gillyweed lost its effects on you, I shared the gift with you and let you rest here until you awoke.” The mer spoke, making Harry blink owlishly before blushing.

“Wait, that means you kissed me?” Harry most definitely did not squeak and was glad Ben wasn’t awake to hear cause he would have said he did. 

The mer looked at him quizzedly before nodding. “Yes, that is how we give the gift. You can now breathe in the water and can understand and speak our language, along with a few other underwater languages as well.” The mer told him.

Harry blushed more and rubbed his face. “Sorry, just didn’t expect the kissing part, I never kissed someone so it was a shock to find out you kissed me,” Harry told him, looking up at the mer.

The merman seemed to realize this and chuckle. “If you are worried about it counting, I do not believe something to save your life would count.” He told Harry, making him nod, embarrassed about making such a fuss about it. “I do not believe we were probably introduced before, My name is Aalton of the Mer of Black lake.” The merman, now known as Aalton, told him. 

Harry smiled. “I’m Harry Potter, known as the boy who lived, Though at the mansion sometimes they call me Suffering Harry,” Harry replied to the mer. 

Aalton nodded, looking over at Ben. “I will take you two to the surface now. It has been a half-hour since the task was originally supposed to be ending and while they have been informed of your whereabouts, one of the followers of the faceless is becoming heavily distraught and ready to find a way to you.” He told Harry.

Harry was now made aware that he had forgotten about Jack waiting for him to go back, and curses. “Fuck! Jack is probably worried sick!” He groaned.

Aalton chuckled and picked up Ben, holding out a hand to Harry, which he took. “Do not worry, it will not take us long to get to the surface.” He told him, before moving Harry to his back, causing Harry to grip his shoulders as the mer swam them up to the surface.

They surfaced near the shore and Harry was quick to move Ben out of the water, casting a warming and drying spell as he did so. Jack was by them in an instant, checking his vitals and looking him over for anything wrong.

“Did he ever seem like he knew he was under the water while in there Harry?” Jack asked full-on doctor mode at the moment.

“I don’t think so. He should wake up any moment, the spell that keeps him asleep is supposed to wear off once we reach the surface.” Harry replied, and as if on cue, Ben started to stir.

The two stared at the electronic ghost as he slowly woke, opening his eyes and groaning, covering them with his arm. “Why is it so bright?” Ben muttered, moving his arm enough to stare at them, not awake enough to register everything.

“What do you remember, Ben? I need to know.” Ej told him, checking him over as he spoke. Harry watched worriedly, noticing others coming close in the corner of his eye, he glared at Dumbledore, livid at him for what he had done. 

“Harry, my boy. We were worried when you didn’t come up at the hour mark-” Harry cut Dumbledore off.

“I am NOT your boy! Do not act like everything is fine and dandy when you lied for years to the wizarding world about me being ‘safe and happy’ when I was lucky to eat once a week!” Collective gasps sounded as several heard Harry’s shouts at the headmaster. “You have no room to act all friendly with me! You are not my family, I don’t even like you after all the shit you’ve done! My first bloody year at Hogwarts, I have to go save a fucking stone from the wraith of Voldemort because you decided I needed a test to make sure I would be a ‘good little prophecy child’! My second year, there’s a basilisk going around the school and you don’t even bother to TELL ANYONE about it?!?!?!? I ended up fighting that thing and getting bitten and if it weren’t for Fawkes, I would be dead!” Harry shouts, pulling up his sleeve enough to show off the large scar he had from the basilisk, several other scars littering his arms.

“Then, my third year, which is by far the best year I’ve had so far! A criminal breaks free from prison and you and the minister think it’s smart to let DEMENTORS! OF ALL THINGS! ON THE SCHOOL GROUNDS! I almost had my soul sucked out twice! Then I found out the fucking criminal, Sirius Black? HE’S INNOCENT AND YOU KNOW! Not only that, He’s my godfather and in my parents’ will, it specifically stated I. WASN’T. SUPPOSED. TO. GO. TO. MY. AUNT. AT. ALL. COSTS. Did you listen to that? Noooo, you decided to lock up my parents’ will, not to be read, and sent me there anyways, where it also stated that Pettigrew was the secret keeper! Did we ever mention you were the one to convince Crouch not to give Sirius a trial? No? Well, now it’s been stated. Don’t even get me started on this year. Nonstop you have been trying to get me alone, which I found out you are NOT supposed to do this year. The first month, you tried seventeen times to get me alone and I have had to call my new guardian, thank god for him he is more caring than you will ever be. Then you fucked up here, this is the last straw. Not only did you take people AGAINST THEIR WILL into the depths of the lake, you took one of my best friends WHO’S GOT A DEATHLY PHOBIA OF BLOODY GODDAMN WATER!” Harry shouted, feeling bad as he heard Ben suck in a sharp breath of air, looking towards the water. 

“I have not had ONE, NOT ONE, normal year of school! Not to mention, you had my bloody friends spying on me! I bet that worked out really well when they got tired of being surrounded by danger all the time by being around me! Must we not forget, you were paying them. Not with your money, nope couldn’t have that. You took money out of MY FAMILY VAULTS to pay them to be my friends!” Harry screamed at the old man, everyone around them staring in mute horror. Dumbledore himself looked about to have an aneurysm.

A hand rested on Harry’s shoulder, making him look over to see Jack. “Harry, calm for now. I need your help with Ben, now that he knows that he was under the water in the lake, he is having a panic attack.” Jack told him, already moving back to the blonde male, who looked like he was having trouble breathing. 

Harry was by his side in an instant. “Shit! I’m sorry Ben!” He sputtered, feeling horrible. 

Jack seemed to think for a moment, before kissing Ben, catching Harry, and several onlookers who were watching the scene, off guard. 

Ben seemed startled for a moment, before slowly kissing back. 

This went on for a moment before Jack pulled away, smiling at him softly. “Better?” He asked, making Ben nod.

They finally got up before the three went to Harry’s room, Harry’s mind reeling at what he just saw.

His chest hurt and he didn’t know why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Harry snaps at Dumbledore, and the Eyeless Drowned fans get a bit of fanservice. Poor Harry ;-;
> 
> Next chapter we are going to get Harry's thoughts on that scene more. 
> 
> I was laughing my butt off writing Harry ranting at Dumbledore, I can just see Harry ranting at him, everyone watching in shock as the golden boy calls Dumbledore out on everything he has done to him.
> 
> Aalton was the name for the merman suggested by @SimpleSoul_Shipper ! He will be showing up in the future as well. I thought about writing the scene where he kissed Harry but couldn't figure out how to make it work unforunately.
> 
> In other news, I decided I would be writing Harry losing his virginity, eventually during his fifth year. I already started writing the scene. I won't say who, but they are male. It will also involve alcohol, because why not? 
> 
> Chow for now!


	16. Chapter 16

Harry felt like he was in a trance the week after the second task. 

He had never known that Ben and Jack were together, never even had the slightest clue. He couldn’t stop thinking about the two kissing. At first, he had thought that Jack had done it to distract Ben from the incoming panic attack, once he had seen Ben kiss back though, he knew it wasn’t like that. 

Sure, it could have been from the shock of the kiss. But there was just a difference in the kiss that made Harry know that it wasn’t. 

He couldn’t help but wonder what other relationships his friends were in that he didn’t know about. 

Harry felt even worse when he realized he was pining over his friends from the mansion. From Jeff to Ben, to even Toby. He realized he had at least a small crush on each of them, that had rapidly grown and he had never realized until now. 

To make matters worse, everyone was talking about the two kissing, along with his outburst at Dumbledore. He had gotten a letter from Amelia Bones, wanting him to come in the next weekend and answer some questions about what he had said to the man. Harry had replied back after getting the okay from Slender, wanting his godfather to finally be free. He knew the woman would want the facts and get his godfather a fair trial, she was known for stuff like it after all. 

Harry had begun avoiding people in the halls like the plague, however. Everyone kept asking him questions about Ben and Jack and their relationship, which he hadn’t even known about. He used the marauder’s map and invisibility cloak a lot, maneuvering through hidden corridors and secret passages when possible. Taking the long way to some classes and barely getting there in time, sometimes being late and losing points for it.

It didn't help much though, as people had taken to waiting outside the classroom for him or stalking him to ask. Harry had to start eating in his rooms just to hide from the constant questions. He wouldn't have minded if they were asking about Dumbledore and what he said, or even yelling at him about the things they said is not true, even though it was obvious. The questions were all about Ben and Jack though, and Harry couldn't stand it. He needed a way to escape it. 

* * *

Harry hurried down to the lake in hopes to hide from some of the students. He wanted to go to the forest and use the port there to go back to the mansion for a few hours, but couldn't. Not after what he had seen. 

Harry ended up sitting on the far side of the lake, looking at the castle from beside the forbidden forest, wondering what to do. 

"Harry?" A voice called out from the water, making Harry blink as he looked at the water. 

Aalton rested on the bank beside Harry, looking at the 14-year-old quizzedly. "Why do you seem lost?" 

Harry rubbed his head, not sure what to say. "Just some stuff going on right now. I don't really want to talk about it." He admitted to the mer, who seemed to accept the answer. 

"It seems to weigh on your mind. Would you like to accompany me to take your mind off it?" Aalton asked him, making Harry look at him with mild surprise. 

"Really?" He asked, and when Aalton nodded he set his bag up in a tree, before transfiguring his clothes in something easier to swim in, along with casting a warming charm on himself before getting into the water. 

Once in the water, Aalton took his hand, pulling the wizard down into the depths below. 

It was the first time in a while, Harry was truly able to relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM DONE WITH IT. *THROWS CHAPTER* THIS HAS BEEN SO FRUSTRATING TO WRITE!
> 
> Next chapter will be longer, sorry for making you guys wait so long for such a horrible chapter. I literally could not think of anything to write for this and just kinda went fuck it and here it is.


	17. Chapter 17

Hoodie tapped his foot impatiently, arms crossed as Masky stood beside him, both staring down at Eyeless Jack and Ben on the couch. Jeff leaned against the wall of the living room, a frown on his smiling scarred face. Toby sat in one of the armchairs in the room, casually cleaning one of his hatchets.

“So…” Masky began, a hard glare on his face. “What did you two do while you were there that has caused Harry to not talk or visit at all?!” He yelled at the two before him.

“I don’t know! We didn’t do anything! You sure he ain’t just busy?” Ben defended, looking at him. 

Jack stayed silent, trying to think of what would happen that would cause Harry to act like this. 

They were all confused as to why Harry seemed to suddenly start ignoring them, especially as they had been given permission to visit him whenever and vice versa as long as they weren’t caught. Harry had seemed always busy whenever any of them went to visit. It wouldn’t be so suspicious if it was only them. Puppeteer and Helen always visited him and he was never busy, the same with Sally or Slender. Liu and Jane also visited him on occasion and he always had time for them.

He had also been hanging out with the merfolk more often as well. Specifically, the Aalton guy. All of them had to hold back their anger at the thought of Harry with him.

“Harry is avoiding us for some reason and it started after you guys got back. So spill. What the hell happened?!” Jeff growled out, looking at them annoyed. 

“How about you stop blaming us and wonder if there is another problem?” Jack growled back as he looked at them all, annoyed at being constantly accused. “Something is obviously going on with Harry and it’s making him not want to see us.” 

“Was he acting off any while you guys were there? Maybe it started before and something happened to cause it to continue?” Masky asked while Hoodie was looking between them, ready to stop a fight if he had too. 

“He was really excited about us being there, especially since we got there early,” Ben told them, leaning back on the couch. “Maybe he feels bad about me being his person to save?” He shivered at the thought of that moment, glad he wasn’t awake under the lake.

“Would he avoid all of us for that?” Toby asked curiously, looking up.

“Maybe he feels at blame? Next chance we get we need to corner him and ask.” Masky told them, the rest nodding in agreement, seeming to think this is the problem.

Puppeteer watched them from the balcony of the top floor, shaking his head at them. “Idiots.” He muttered, heading back to his and Helen’s room.

“They really do not realize what is the problem. I bet that Ben and Jack don’t even realize that Harry was jealous of the kiss.” He told Helen as he walked into the room. 

Helen snorted, looking up from his painting. “I don’t even think they know that Harry likes any of them Pup,” Helen replied, smiling a little as Puppet came and sat beside him with a sigh, leaning into him. “Harry’s crushes on all of them are adorable, yet none of them realize it through their own wants for him. When Harry turns older he is going to be in a huge shock.” He continued, relaxing in the warmth of his boyfriend.

Puppet chuckled, hugging him close and resting his head on Helen’s shoulder. “Oh yeah. Guess we will have to just be his protective older brothers and watch out for him hmm?” He mumbled, nibbling on Painter’s collarbone. 

Helen shivered, looking at him with a blush forming on his face. “Guess so.” He replied, getting caught in a kiss. 

* * *

Harry crept up behind the man, smirking as he raised his knife in the air, swinging down silently. 

The man let out a pained gasp as the knife cut through his throat, life leaving him rather quickly as Harry pulled the knife out and wiped it on the man’s shirt. He hummed, looking around, wiping the blood off his cheek as he headed up the stairs. 

A small girl was curled up on a small mattress on the floor, shivering under a dirty blanket. Harry smiled, glad she was asleep as he goes over, gently picking her up and sliding his mask down. He carried her to the neighbor’s next door and set her on the doorstep, making sure the blanket was cushioning her head while wrapped around her before knocking on the door loudly, heading off, and crouching nearby. 

An older lady opened the door, blinking confused as she looked around before noticing the child on her doorstep, gasping in surprise.

Harry smiled under his mask, finally leaving as the lady brought the child inside, knowing the deed would be found out soon when they checked the girl’s house. 

He was glad that Slender sent him on another job, as he was starting to get itchy while at school. Luckily, they figured out a way for him to move around outside of school so they wouldn’t find out he left campus. 

Harry went through the port Slender had in the nearby woods, heading towards the mansion to shower before heading back to the school. He had exams soon after all and needed to study. 

He thought about how much he had been avoiding the guys later, after realizing he had a crush on all of them. Harry felt guilty, knowing he had a crush on not one or two, but six of his friends.    
He shook his head, he really should stop thinking about it. It was going to completely ruin his relationships with them if this kept up. Harry was tired of acting scared about it. He would just bottle up the feelings and hide them away, to either fade away or be forgotten. 

With that, Harry took his shower and went off to find them, determined to make up with them.

He found them in the game room, Ben, Toby, and Jeff yelling at some game. Masky and Jack were talking nearby at one of the smaller tables while Hoodie sat beside them reading a book. All of them looking up when he comes in. 

Harry internally sighed nervously, before smiling sheepishly. “Hey, guys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am back, Everyone is freaking out over Harry, Helen and Puppet have a bit of fun, and Harry gets to go kill. Sounds like a grand old time!
> 
> I'm so sorry this took so long and is honestly kinda short. Honestly, I had this chapter about halfway, then a hurricane hit. We don't usually get hurricanes this far in, so it cut our power out for three days, then our internet for a week. It was honestly annoying and I wanted to cry by the time the internet came back on. So yeah!
> 
> Next chapter, The third task! or part of it. I hope you guys will enjoy that but until then Chow for now!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK! I am so sorry about the long wait everyone! I had a severe case of writer's block but It's over! For now at least. 
> 
> In other news, I have a job now so updates may be slow, or fast. I don't know fully how it will affect my writing. I will have to see. 
> 
> I also decided that I will make the next two years in a separate book, instead of making it all one book. That way, I can wrap the ending of this one in a way that if I am gone for a long period, It could still be an ending and future readers can just imagine the way the rest of it goes. Not to mention It will be easier for me overall just so I can figure out where I wrote a certain part or information a bit easier later on. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

"Hed. What's wrong with your wings girl?" Harry asked his faithful owl curiously as he stopped his brushing of her feathers to look at the darkening edges on the tips of her wings.

He frowned, noticing they were turning a dark red, almost black color on the tips. Harry wondered what would have caused such a thing and if he needed to go see Hagrid and get him to take a look.

**"Harry,"** Slender spoke from behind him, making the boy-who-lived look over at the faceless entity, wondering silently when he got there.

"Hey Slender. Have you seen something like this happen before? Hedwig's wingtips are turning a bloody color but she’s not bleeding or injured any." Harry asked, figuring that the entity may have seen something like this before.

Slender inspected the snowy owl for a second, who hooted at him softly.  **"She is showing signs of the beginning of a permanent familiar bond. One with you I believe."** The entity told the killer wizard, making Harry blink in surprise.

"How did that happen?" Harry asked confused, wondering if he did something on accident to start it or if someone messed with his owl. The thought of anyone touching Hedwig filled him with rage, making his eyes flash momentarily red before going back their killer curse green.

**"Hedwig herself has. The animal can start the bond if they believe the one that they are wanting to bond with is ready for such a thing. It is to essentially speed up the process and will also protect the both of you as well."** Slender finished before looking at Harry, who seemed surprised by the news.  **"If you so choose to go through with it. I will teach you the steps to complete the process. She will be able to find you at any given time with this bond and you will be able to find her. No one will be able to block it, no matter the method they try to use. As well with this, if she were to ever be injured, she could draw from your magic to heal faster, though she can still die if she were to be hit with something that causes instant death or you are low on magic."**

Harry blinked in shock before nodding. He didn't want to lose his first friend to anything, especially if she wanted to stay with him as his familiar. "Of course I want to complete the bond! Hedwig was my first friend and has never abandoned me. I don't want to lose her to anything." Harry finished, looking at Slender with determination.

Slender looked at the boy, pleased with how he reacted as Hedwig hooted and nuzzled Harry's cheek. The entity was pleased with how Harry had turned out since joining his mansion and looked forward to how he would further develop.

* * *

"Harry!" A voice called out, causing Harry to look over tiredly to be met with a set of lips roughly crashing against his own, startling him before he kissed back, clutching onto the warm body in front of him.

The body quickly threw Harry's legs around his waist, gripping the boy's arse roughly, causing Harry to yelp a little at the roughness.

Angry eyes, with underlying love and insanity, looked at him. "Never do something so stupid without us again! Got it?" The person said, but Harry couldn't tell who it was. They were blurry as if Harry wasn't wearing his glasses. Which was weird since his eyesight had been cured with magic during the summer.

Harry was suddenly laying in his bed, making him blink in surprise.

"Harry wake up! You got your third task today!" A voice called, Masky from the sounds of it, making Harry remember. It was the third task, a maze today, and Hoodie and Masky had come to watch this time.

"I'm up!" Harry called back, getting up tiredly and going to the bathroom to take a shower to wake himself. The task wasn't until later that day around noon, but he wanted to spend some time with the two. Especially after the fact he had started avoiding them all after his little crush crisis.

He had never told them what was wrong, just that he hadn't been feeling well and felt at blame for Ben being put in the lake. Masky, Hoodie, and Jack had obviously not fully believed him, but the six were happy he was hanging out and talking with them again.

"Hurry up! Slender wants to talk to you before the task today so we need to hurry and get to the forest!" Masky called back, making Harry yelled back an 'okay!' before he hopped into the shower.

Harry quickly washed up before getting out, drying off and getting dressed in his champion clothes before going out to the two. He wasn't used to the two having their masks off in public, especially since the two preferred to wear them even around the mansion, but they were currently Tim and Brian, and therefore couldn't be seen with their masks.

Didn't mean they liked it.

"Let's go." Tim huffed, getting up. Brian was already by the door, waiting impatiently for them.

Harry hurried to pull on his shoes before rushing after them. The three then headed down to the forest, dodging students and awake paintings alike as they snuck down there. It was only six in the morning, so not everyone was awake since classes were out for the task today.

Harry had a really bad feeling about the task. Like something was going to happen in the maze. He made sure to keep Slender’s pendant close to him, not letting a single soul touch it or even near it. 

**“Harry”** Slender called, appearing before the three.  **“There you are.”**

“Hey Slender. What did you need?” Harry asked him, looking up at the entity. 

Slenderman looked at him.  **“Be careful today. I have a feeling that the wraith and his henchmen will be on the prowl today.”** He told them, making the three nod. 

“I have a really bad feeling about today. It has something to do with Moody I’m sure of it. He’s been acting weirder than usual.” Harry confessed, making Hoodie and Masky both look at him as Slenderman made a noise of acknowledgment.

**“He is not who he seems. I will let you figure it out but you are right to be wary around him.”** Slender told them, making the three nod.  **“Now. Get back before you are missed.”**

The three quickly headed back, making it to the great hall just as most of the early risers started to filter in. Harry was quick to go to his usual seat, Tim and Brian following behind him and sitting down as well. 

It didn’t take long for the great hall to fill that day. Everyone was excited for the final task and chatter was quick to fill the room. 

“Harry!” A twin pair of voices pop up as Harry was suddenly grabbed by Fred and George, being dragged away. Harry couldn’t help the yelp of surprise that escaped him as he was dragged away by the twin menace. 

Hoodie and Masky looked at each other before following behind them, Hoodie being quick to grab some food for the trip as they did.

“Fred! George! Where are you taking me?!” Harry exclaimed, looking at them annoyed.

The twins grinned, slipping in a hidden passageway in the hallway before going to an empty classroom.

“We have something.” Fred started.

“We want to give you for today to help.” George finished.

Harry blinked, raising an eyebrow at the two as they finally let him go. Tim and Brian walked into the room, Brian handing Harry a muffin as they did. 

“What is it? A new prank product?” Harry asked curiously, munching on the muffin. Blueberry too. 

The twins grinned, pulling out a box before opening it, showing what looked to be party poppers. “You are correct young sir!” They exclaimed. 

“This is our newest invention, it’s not quite done,” Fred told him with a grin, taking one out. 

“We modeled them after muggle party poppers you see.” George continued, grinning as Fred aimed at the wall. 

“However, when you pull the string, instead of confetti, it blasts whatever it’s aimed at with paint!” Fred told them, firing the popper and blasting a large splash of multicolored paint onto the wall. 

“It’s invulnerable to magic unless you know the counterspell, but goes away in a week on its own,” George told them with a wink. 

“This is one of our newest versions. It’s not safe really for the public.” Fred said as he magicked away the paint.

“Why is that?” Tim asked, looking at the poppers warily. He didn’t want Toby to ever hear of those.

“It has a bit too much force with the paint right now. Could hurt someone or something with it.” George told them.

“Knocked us on our bums quite a few times, hasn’t it Forge?” Fred said with a grin. 

“Indeed it has Gred.” George agreed.

Harry blinked, looking at them curiously. “You want me to use these in the tournament?” Harry asked them, looking at them. 

Both twins nodded with a grin. “Course! Can’t have our favorite boy-who-lived getting killed out there can we?” They exclaimed. 

“It’s not like we can use these anyway,” Fred told him.

“We like ya Harry, can’t be having you get hurt.” George continued. 

Harry smiled, nodding as he took a few, slipping them into his uniform pocket. “Thank you, guys.” He told them. 

The twins grinned in response.

* * *

Harry listened, trying to hear anything in the silence of the maze under than the grass crunching softly beneath his shoes. He didn’t even know if he was going the right way. 

Hearing a cackle from ahead, Harry blinked as he ran into himself, who smirked at him. “Huh, guess my Boggart changed,” Harry muttered under his breath. 

“They don’t want you around Harry. They are just waiting for a good time to cut down all your hope and then kill you, making you suffer once again for one last time. You deserve it any-” Harry cut it off by blasting the Boggart with a blasting curse, making it scream in pain. 

“Shut up. You’re annoying. I don’t have time for you.” Harry told it with a glare, his eyes glowing red as he walked past the twitching Boggart, not caring if it was still alive or not. 

Harry walked through the maze, going through obstacles and enemies alike quickly. He wanted to get out of here and go home to the mansion. 

Soon, Harry walked upon the Sphinx, who looked at him. “Hello, little one. I will let you pass if you answer my riddle correctly. If not, I will kill you.” She told him. 

Harry sighed, looking at her. “Alright sure. What’s your riddle?”    
She looked at him for a moment more before speaking. “If you see me, there’s still time. If you hear me, it’s too late. Who am I?” She asked. 

Harry blinked, thinking about it for a minute. What would that be? He was sure Jack would know? Or Ben, he was good at these kinds of things. 

“Lightning. You can see the strike before it strikes down but it’s too late when you hear it because it has already struck down.” Harry told her.

The Sphinx nodded before moving out of his way. “You are correct. What you seek is behind me but be wary of what may lie ahead.” She forewarned him, making Harry nod as he walked past her.

Soon Harry made it to the clearing, seeing the cup on the pedestal, he sighed as no one was around. “Why am I the first one here?! I don’t even want to win!” Harry grumbled, going up to the cup. 

He debated on grabbing it, knowing it was a portkey to take him back to the front of the maze. Harry never wanted to be in this tournament in the first place. 

Harry cast a few spells on the cup, frowning more when he realized the portkey was set somewhere far away and not the quidditch pitch. That’s not right. He sighed. 

“Slender is going to kill me for doing this,” Harry muttered grabbing the Portkey as it whisked him away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple things. 
> 
> One, Hedwig is not allowed to die and break my heart so therefore she is Harry's familiar and is connected to his life-force and magic now. Or at least in the process of doing so. Possibly more on that later. 
> 
> Two, I changed the riddle because the Lightning one is my favorite riddle, and my brain thought 'haha. Harry thought lightning cause Ben is a cybernetic ghost.' which is a dumb connection, but works.
> 
> Three, I had Harry go alone because shit is about to go down in the next chapter. I am going to attempt to do well on writing the duel between Harry and Voldemort but I am horrible at fight scenes so we will see how that goes. 
> 
> so next time, Harry and Voldemort duel and we get to find out everyone's reactions!


End file.
